Bella Swan
by Adap. y Fics Twilight
Summary: "ES DIFÍCIL GUARDAR UN SECRETO CUANDO LO LLEVAS ESCRITO POR TODO EL CUERPO."
1. Sinopsis

**Esta es una adaptación de un libro, no es de mi autoría, yo solamente adapto los personajes.**

* * *

Los padres de Bella murieron en un trágico accidente de coche, dejándola no solo con el dolor que supone enfrentarse a una pérdida sino también con el peso de la culpabilidad, ya que era ella quien conducía. Ocho meses después, su hermano mayor casi no le habla, cree que sus compañeros de clase le culpan por lo ocurrido y Bella se evade del sufrimiento con el que carga marcando todo su cuerpo con las heridas del pasado. Pero cuando un chico llamado Edward descubra su secreto, nacerá una intensa relación que conseguirá sacarla de ese mundo extraño que ella misma se ha formado.

Es difícil guardar un secreto cuando lo llevas escrito por todo el cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 1

**Esta es una adaptación de un libro, no es de mi autoría, yo solo adapto los personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

_Quizá no sea más que un rasguño_.

Bella Swan observa a la chica que está sentada frente a ella. Hay quien se fijaría en ella porque es guapa. O por su espléndida melena pelirroja. Si los chicos de la clase se fijaran, verían cómo se le transparenta el sujetador a través de la camiseta. Sin embargo, Bella no puede apartar los ojos de otro detalle: una herida de un rojo intenso que debe medir algo más de cinco centímetros y le atraviesa el brazo desde el codo hasta la muñeca. Si se fija bien, incluso le parece ver restos de sangre seca.

_¿Cómo se lo habrá hecho? No parece ese tipo de chica._

_A lo mejor tiene un gato. Un montón de gatitos._

_Sí, eso es. Así es como se lo ha hecho, jugando con su gato._

Bella se desploma en su asiento, pero su actitud no ha pasado desapercibida. La chica se gira hacia sus amigas y empieza a susurrar.

_Shhhhhhhhh..._

_¿Qué estarán diciendo?_

Bella mira a las otras chicas con inseguridad. Le da mala espina que hablen de ella y está bastante segura de lo que estarán diciendo.

_Esa es la que no tiene padres._

_No. Es la que mató a sus padres._

Los cuchicheos de las chicas le recuerdan el crujir de las hojas secas. Bella siempre ha odiado ese sonido. Tiene que luchar para no taparse los oídos con las manos. No quiere llamar más la atención sobre su persona. Pero tampoco puede hacer nada para parar el torrente de ruido que sale de sus bocas.

_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Bella se levanta bruscamente. Uno de los cordones se le enreda con la pata de la silla y pierde el equilibrio. Sus libros caen armando un tremendo escándalo y Bella aguanta su pupitre intentando mantenerse en pie.

Silencio absoluto. Todo el mundo la mira.

Se da cuenta de que le arden las mejillas y se gira hacia las chicas que estaban cuchicheando.

— ¿Bella? —La voz de la señora Benson suena intranquila. Parece que no está fingiendo, realmente está preocupada.

Es una buena profesora. Es buena con los niños gordos, y con los que tienen granos.

¿Por qué no con los niños huérfanos? ¿Por qué no con los asesinos?

—Yo... —Bella se pone de pie lentamente—. Yo... quería... ir al baño. —Las mejillas le arden. Se avergüenza de su torpeza, y del modo en que ha mirado a aquellas chicas.

Y... ¿no se le habría podido ocurrir alguna excusa diferente?

La señora Benson asiente, aunque con una mirada titubeante, como si sospechara algo.

En este momento a Bella ya no le importa nada. Solamente puede pensar en huir rápidamente y dejar atrás todas aquellas sonrisitas arrogantes. Recoge sus libros y la mochila, y en cuanto atraviesa la puerta empieza a correr pasillo abajo.

No, espera. No se permite correr por los pasillos. Frena y se pone a caminar. Eso es lo último que necesita, que la trinquen por algo tan estúpido como correr por los pasillos.

El baño huele a tabaco. No hay nadie. Bien. La puerta de uno de los baños se balancea medio abierta. La cierra de un puntapié y baja la tapa del inodoro antes de sentarse.

Busca algo dentro de su bolsa. Se exaspera al no encontrar lo que necesita tan desesperadamente. ¿Y si se le ha olvidado? Cuando está a punto de abandonar toda esperanza y ponerse a aullar como un perro, sus manos encuentran el deseado metal.

Con los dedos se asegura de que esté bien afilada. Perfecto, es una cuchilla nueva.

Las voces de las chicas resuenan en su interior. Su clamor le hace perder todo atisbo de razón. Se sube la manga.

El pinchazo de la cuchilla acaba con el ruido. Hace desaparecer el recuerdo de sus miradas inquisitivas. Bella se mira el brazo y observa la vida que surge de él.

Pequeños hilos de fluido rojo que se convierten en grandes peonías.

_Peonías como las que solía plantar mi madre._

Bella cierra los ojos, como bebiendo el silencio. Su respiración es más profunda con cada incursión de la cuchilla. El silencio reina a su alrededor. No como cuando tropezó en clase. Ahora suena puro y perfecto.

Algo que duele tanto no es que te haga sentir bien exactamente. Es más la sensación de que está bien, que es lo correcto. Y algo que está bien no puede ser malo. Tiene que ser bueno.

_Es bueno. Es mejor que bueno._

_Es mejor que con cualquier tío._

_Mejor que la leche materna_

* * *

**_27/01/2013_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Esta es una adaptación de un libro, no es de mi autoría, yo solo adapto los personajes.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

—No, está en préstamo hasta el día veintiséis —dice la señorita Hamilton con una sonrisa dinámica y profesional. Bella está de pie junto a ella tras el mostrador, reprimiendo un bostezo. Está cansada. Gracias a Dios que su turno en la biblioteca está a punto de acabar. Lanza una mirada furtiva al reloj. No exactamente a punto, aún le quedan cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Bella sabe perfectamente que debería estar agradecida por tener este trabajo. Al fin y al cabo, su hermano tuvo que mover un montón de hilos para conseguirlo. Trabaja en la biblioteca de la universidad tres tardes a la semana. Gana algo de dinero. No el suficiente, pero sí más del que ganaría si estuviera en su pueblo sirviendo helados en el Häagen Dazs.

Por supuesto, allí todo el dinero que ganara sería para ella. Pero las cosas son un poco diferentes ahora. Tiene que trabajar para ayudar a su hermano con los gastos. Ahora debe preocuparse de cosas como la factura de la luz. Sin embargo, eso tampoco es tan terrible. No en comparación con el resto de su vida.

—Creo que podemos conseguirlo por préstamo inter-bibliotecario —continúa la señorita Hamilton—. Bella, ¿te encargas tú?

La señorita Hamilton la mira con severidad, dispuesta a atacar si comete cualquier error. No es que sea mala persona. Es bastante simpática con el resto de la gente, es solo que no le gusta tener a Bella merodeando por su biblioteca. La mayoría de personas que trabajan para ella son estudiantes de universidad, y los que no, son adultos que han elegido hacer carrera como bibliotecarios. Basta con decir que Bella es la única estudiante de instituto que hay por aquí.

Es como con todo lo demás. Últimamente, es como si Bella no perteneciera a ninguna parte.

Bella coge la ficha que el tipo ha rellenado con una caligrafía temblorosa y enmarañada. Busca un complicado estudio sobre unos filósofos del siglo XII. Alza la mirada para ver su cara. Es mayor. Bastante mayor. Debe rondar los setenta. Siempre resulta interesante ver a los diferentes tipos de personas que se pasan por aquí.

—Debería llegar en un par de días —le dice mientras teclea el número de catálogo—.

¿Ha escrito su número de teléfono? —Vuelve a mirar la ficha—. Perfecto, le llamaremos en cuanto nos llegue.

—Excelente —responde el hombre, con auténtico entusiasmo. Bella se fija en su agradable sonrisa. Seguro que es un profesor de universidad jubilado al que todavía le gusta leer. Le brillan los ojos ante la idea de poder tener el libro entre sus manos. Su padre podría haber sido así en veinte años. La simple idea de poder leer una nueva monografía de una tribu perdida de Nueva Guinea hubiera sido motivo de nervios y emoción.

_Hubiera sido._

Una ola de desesperación la invade por sorpresa. Incluso le cuesta mantenerse en pie.

Se aferra al mostrador con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le ponen blancos. No puede permitirse perder el control aquí. ¿Habría algún modo, alguno, de marcharse a hacer lo que necesita sin que la señorita Hamilton se enfadara con ella? Bella mira su mochila bajo una de las sillas. Solo con saber que están ahí ya se siente algo mejor. Aparta las manos del mostrador y las aprieta contra sus brazos, deleitándose con el escozor que le produce el contacto del algodón con las heridas abiertas. Eso le tendrá que valer por ahora.

— ¡Bella! —La voz de la señorita Hamilton suena con rotundidad. Es evidente que no es la primera vez que la llama.

— ¡Perdón! —Bella se incorpora sobresaltada. Hace lo posible por dejar de fijarse en su mochila y centrarse en el rostro malhumorado de la señorita Hamilton.

—Necesito que vayas al depósito.

—De acuerdo —responde asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque en realidad odia ir al depósito. Está lleno de estanterías y pilas de libros enterradas en una montaña de polvo. Además, le da miedo. Circulan algunas historias de fantasmas. No es que ella crea en esas cosas pero...

—Este joven ha olvidado allí su carné de identidad. Debes acompañarle.

Bella se fija en el chico que está apoyado en el mostrador detrás de la señorita Hamilton.

Este no tiene precisamente setenta años. Es un chico que, como mucho, tendrá unos años más que ella. El joven se aparta un mechón de pelo de los ojos y esboza una sonrisa perezosa.

La señorita Hamilton asiente y se marcha, pero el chico continúa ahí. La está mirando.

Bella siente cómo él observa cada uno de sus movimientos mientras ella termina de encargar el préstamo inter-bibliotecario. Bella está segura de que se está comportando como una paranoica, pero le aterroriza la mirada insistente del chico. Le recuerda a las chicas de la escuela. No le gusta la idea de tener que subir al depósito con él y, para postergar el momento, se toma más tiempo del necesario para rellenar el formulario.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo va eso? —dice el chico tras un par de minutos. Empieza a impacientarse.

Golpea el mostrador con los dedos y su voz suena diferente. Parece que ya no está tan interesado en ella.

Bella suspira aliviada. A esto sí que puede enfrentarse.

—Sí, claro. Un segundo —contesta con un tono de voz parecido.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas que termine yo con esto? —Le dice Carlos, mientras coge la ficha del hombre del siglo XIl—. Carlos es uno de los estudiantes universitarios, casi de la edad de su hermano. A Bella le gusta. —En fin, todo lo que le puede gustar alguien en esta época de su vida. Se porta bien con ella y la ha sacado de más de un apuro. —Gracias —contesta en un susurro. En realidad desearía que la dejara a ella acabando el trabajo en el ordenador y que fuera él quien acompañara al chico al depósito.

—Bueno. Vamos allá. —Bella camina unos pasos por delante de él, hacia el ascensor.

— ¿Sabes dónde está esto? —Pregunta, mirando la ficha que ha rellenado el chico—. No importa, ya lo hago yo. —Entra en el ascensor y aprieta el botón para ir al undécimo piso. Las puertas se cierran y se quedan a solas. Bella fija la mirada en los números que se iluminan.

—Me llamo Edward —dice, después de un momento—. ¿Y tú?

—Bella.

—Bella... —Hace una pausa, obviamente esperando una respuesta—. ¿Bella? —le repite, después de un segundo—. ¿Bella qué más?

A Bella no se le ocurre ninguna manera de contestarle sin ser absolutamente grosera.

—Swan —le dice.

— ¿Eres familia de Emmett Swan? —le pregunta, observándola con curiosidad—. Ya me había parecido que me sonaba tu cara. El año pasado hice antropología con él. Es genial.

—Es mi hermano —le contesta Bella en un tono que pretende acabar con esta conversación. Su charla está empezando a ponerla nerviosa.

—Entonces tú no estudias aquí, ¿verdad? —le pregunta mientras frunce el ceño—.

Pareces un poco joven. ¿Cómo has conseguido este trabajo?

Bella no le contesta enseguida. Empieza a sentirse un poco incómoda con todas las preguntas que le hace. Empieza a contar los pisos que faltan en voz baja. Solo desea que se acabe el trayecto.

—Normalmente solo contratan a estudiantes de la universidad, si no, ya habría intentado conseguir un trabajo aquí. Me encantaría trabajar en la biblioteca. —El chico tiene una expresión agradable, y su tono de voz es afable. Si se ha dado cuenta de su tono distante, no parece importarle.

—Y si no eres universitario, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunta Bella, confusa.

—Mi instituto tiene un programa que te permite coger algunas optativas en la universidad—contesta—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo conseguiste este trabajo?

—Ahora estoy viviendo con mi hermano —dice Bella tras unos segundos—. Él lo arregló todo. —El ascensor se para y los dos chicos se bajan.

El depósito está oscuro. Hay un interruptor para las luces que Bella se apresura en apretar. Parpadea mientras sus ojos se acostumbran a la luz. Sus miradas se encuentran y por un momento, Bella tiene la sensación de sentirse igual que lo haría cualquier otra chica de su edad al estar a solas con un chico guapo. Está un poco nerviosa y siente vergüenza y atracción a la vez.

Bella avanza, alejándose de él tanto como puede. Ahora mismo no puede enfrentarse a algo así.

— ¡Eh, cuidado! —Edward la coge de la mano para intentar evitar que se dé de bruces contra las estanterías metálicas. Bella retira el brazo rápidamente, y se sorprende de lo mucho que le ha afectado el contacto de su piel. Es como si su mano ardiera como una cuchilla... pero el efecto es un poco diferente. La cuchilla la aturde, le hace olvidar, pero esto... bueno... Tiembla y empieza a frotarse los brazos compulsivamente.

— ¿Tienes frío? —le pregunta, alzando una ceja.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Yo... Vamos, busquemos tu libro, ¿vale?

Bella vuelve a comprobar la signatura y se vuelve hacia los estantes. Enseguida da con el libro y se dispone a entregárselo al chico cuando se percata del título y se queda paralizada.

— ¿Va todo bien? —Edward la mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, sí... Es que... —La voz de Bella se va apagando. No puede dejar de mirar el libro. Vaya, no debería sorprenderse tanto. El chico ya le había comentado algo de antropología, y este título es un clásico.

— ¿Conoces este libro? Quiero decir, ¿has leído _Tristes trópicos! _—le pregunta mientras se lo coge de las manos.

—Sí, de hecho, un par de veces —contesta Bella tras unos segundos de silencio.

Cierra los ojos un momento y visualiza el estudio de sus padres con las paredes repletas de libros. _Tristes trópicos, _tercer estante, segundo libro empezando por la derecha.

— ¡No había conocido a nadie que lo hubiera leído! —Edward parece impresionado—. Es genial, ¿verdad? —Comenta perdiéndose entre las páginas—. Supongo que tu hermano te habrá hablado de él. Si no fuera por este libro, ni siquiera me hubiera matriculado en sus clases.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, el año pasado, justo antes de empezar las clases aquí, estaba paseando por el centro tratando de decidir qué asignatura hacer. Pensaba que acabaría escogiendo algo tipo química o mate, porque quedaba muy bien en mi expediente y me podía ayudar a entrar en una buena universidad. En fin, se puso a llover y me metí en una tienda de libros de segunda mano. Uno de estos cayó literalmente de uno de los estantes mientras buscaba otra cosa. Lo abrí y cuatro horas después continuaba allí, leyendo. Fue entonces cuando decidí que haría antropología.

— ¿De veras? —Contra su propia voluntad, Bella no puede evitar sentir curiosidad.

Ella tampoco había conocido antes a nadie (a nadie de su edad, se entiende) que hubiera leído el libro, así que ni hablar de alguien tan fascinado por él.

—Sí, en serio —asiente Edward—. Es como una historia de aventuras, ¿verdad?

— ¡Sí, exacto! —A Bella se le ilumina la cara. Por un segundo se olvida de que _Tristes trópicos _era el libro favorito de su padre. Se olvida de las tardes lluviosas de sábadoque ella pasaba junto a la ventana escudriñando todos los libros favoritos de su padre.

Se olvida de que ya no tiene un padre, e incluso olvida ser infeliz—. Es como una historia de aventuras —continúa—, pero ¿sabes qué es lo más divertido? ¿Te acuerdas de cómo en la primera página explica que ni siquiera le gustan las historias de aventuras?

—Sí —dice Edward, riendo—. ¡Y después va y escribe una!

Las luces se apagan de repente y los dos se quedan de pie en la oscuridad un instante antes de que Edward vuelva a pulsar el interruptor. Entonces, se sienta en el suelo, como si eso fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, como si pasar el tiempo hablando con ella fuera lo mejor que puede hacer.

Bella no sabe muy bien qué hacer. Se siente cómoda hablando con él, pero lo que sintió cuando le cogió la mano, eso no fue para nada agradable. Busca su cara. No parece que tenga en mente nada más aparte de los libros.

Un instante después, Bella está sentada junto a él.

—¿Para qué lo necesitas? —Señala la copia de _Tristes trópicos_—. ¿Qué pasó con el que compraste en la librería de segunda mano? —En realidad no le importa en absoluto lo que le haya pasado con el libro; de hecho es una pregunta un poco estúpida. Estúpida y aburrida, pero no se le ocurre qué más decir, y no está tan a gusto como para estar sentada con él en silencio.

—Lo perdí en el metro. —Edward se encoge de hombros—. Debería comprarme otro, pero estoy un poco mal de pasta últimamente. ¿Conoces el sitio del que te hablo? —Deja el libro en el suelo y se vuelve para mirarla—. Me imagino que tu hermano debe de haberte llevado allí miles de veces. Siempre que voy está lleno de profesores. Bella lo piensa un minuto.

—¿Está camino del centro —pregunta— y, aunque es un local inmenso, está todo hacinado?

—Exacto —asiente Edward—. Casi no puedes ni moverte. Es como si los libros lo hubieran invadido todo. Los estantes están a rebosar y hay tantos libros apilados en el suelo que es casi imposible caminar.

—Y tiene un olor extraño —dice Bella—. Pero no en plan libros viejos y cosas antiguas, sino en plan... —Se detiene un momento.

—Un poco en plan sucio y guarro —acaba Edward. —Sí, eso mismo —ríe Bella—. Y los empleados son muy maleducados.

—Si les preguntas algo parece que les estás molestando. —Y es casi imposible encontrar algo por ti mismo, porque lo ordenan todo sin ninguna lógica.

—Y el lugar, para empezar, está tan lejos de cualquier parte que uno no puede evitar preguntarse para qué irá la gente allí. Pero sin embargo es realmente... —Fabuloso — le interrumpe Bella. —Así que lo conoces. —Edward le sonríe. Para de hablar y observa detenidamente su cara. Bella se mueve, incómoda. De repente, es como si fuera extremadamente consciente del silencio que impera en el depósito, del silencio y de la soledad. —La verdad es que no te pareces tanto a tu hermano —continúa Edward después de un instante—. Quiero decir, que no creo que sea de eso que me suena tu cara.

Bella no sabe muy bien adonde quiere ir a parar con todo esto, pero se da cuenta de que se siente mucho menos a gusto que hace unos minutos.

— ¡Pero qué tonto soy! —Exclama Edward—. No me lo puedo creer. ¿Tú no vas a mi instituto? De eso te conozco. Te he visto por los pasillos. Eres nueva de este año, ¿no? Bella está demasiado sorprendida para contestar. ¿Van al mismo instituto? ¿La conoce? ¿Sabe cosas de ella? Bella se pone en pie.

—Me tengo que ir —contesta alarmada—. No debería haberme quedado aquí tanto rato.

—Sí, claro. —Edward se levanta y la sigue hacia el ascensor. Bella camina tan rápido que prácticamente corre.

Bella es incapaz de mirarlo. Clava la vista en el suelo del ascensor, en el techo, en cualquier cosa que no sea su cara. Es como si ese breve y agradable intervalo no hubiera existido. Se siente usada. Usada y estúpida. ¿Lo había sabido él desde el principio? ¿Toda aquella conversación no habría sido más que una farsa para poder explicar después a sus amigos que había conseguido hablar con la chica nueva? ¿Con la rara, con la que había matado a sus padres?

El deseo de cortarse es cada vez más latente, incluso más fuerte que en el mostrador.

Tiene que deshacerse del chico. Necesita estar sola.

—Escucha, ¿crees que...?

—Me tengo que ir —dice Bella. Sale disparada del ascensor dejando a Edward tras ella, y se lanza contra la señorita Hamilton. Por primera vez, su ceño fruncido le parece agradable.

—Pues sí que te lo has tomado con calma —le dice la señorita Hamilton con desconfianza.

—Me... me ha costado un poco encontrar lo que estaba buscando. —Bella ocupa su lugar junto a ella tras el mostrador.

—Ya deberías estar familiarizada con las signaturas —replica la señorita Hamilton. Las excusas no sirven de nada con ella.

—Venga, vamos, a mí me costó siglos orientarme por el depósito. —Carlos le lanza a Bella una sonrisa amistosa.

—Supongo. —La señorita Hamilton mira a sus dos empleados—. De acuerdo.

Entonces, supongo que ya has acabado por hoy, Bella. Nos vemos dentro de unos días.

Bella mira el reloj sorprendida. No tenía ni idea de que ya hubiera terminado su turno. La señorita Hamilton tenía razón, llevaba un buen rato allí arriba. No se había dado cuenta de que llevaran tanto tiempo hablando.

_Bueno, un día más que no tengo que volver a soportar, _piensa mientras recoge la bolsa y sale disparada por la puerta.

Bella se abre paso entre los estudiantes que se agolpan alrededor de la entrada de la biblioteca, ensuciando el aire con el humo de sus cigarrillos, y se dirige hacia el aparcamiento de bicicletas. Le lleva un instante recordar que ya no tiene bici, que se la dejó en casa de sus padres, apoyada en la pared del garaje. Una lástima, la verdad. Si la tuviera, sería mucho más fácil trasladarse del trabajo a casa.

Pero ¿por qué la vida debería ser más fácil, al fin y al cabo? Sale del campus a la calle. Dos travesías y habrá llegado al parque. Por alguna razón, estar rodeada de árboles le hace sentirse mejor.

_Pero no lo suficiente, _piensa mientras palpa la mochila. _Nunca es lo suficiente._

Sin bicicleta tarda unos veinte minutos para ir al piso de su hermano. Bueno, de su hermano, de la mujer de su hermano, Rose, y de la hijita de ambos. Tampoco es un mal sitio. Emmett, Rose y Lillian viven abajo y ella ocupa el antiguo despacho de Emmett, la habitación para el servicio, arriba de todo. Es bastante mejor de cómo suena. Su habitación es bastante pequeña, pero tiene un toque especial. Parece salida de un cuento de hadas, o de una película sobre París. Tiene unas increíbles vista al parque.

Rose hizo un buen trabajo arreglándola, colgando largas cortinas y pintando las paredes de un pálido color manzana. Aunque no es que a Bella le importe mucho todo eso.

—¿Hacia dónde vas?

Bella se vuelve sorprendida. No tenía ni idea de que tuviera a Edward detrás de ella. ¿La estaba siguiendo? ¿Es que quiere saber más, tal vez incluso conseguir que le dé algún detalle morboso?

—¿Vas hacia el parque? —le pregunta, siguiéndola a pocos pasos—. Yo siempre voy por allí.

Bella quiere preguntarle qué sabe exactamente de ella, pero no sabe muy bien cómo hacerlo. Quiere preguntarle si antes le estaba tomando el pelo deliberadamente, o si realmente no la había reconocido. Al fin y al cabo, es posible que sea verdad, ella tampoco lo había reconocido. Pero está perdida en su propio mundo. Últimamente nada es capaz de impresionarla. Como la chica nueva del instituto, está destinada a llamar la atención aunque no lleve la letra A escarlata bordada en el pecho.

— ¡Eh, Edward, espera! —Un chico alto, de pelo negro, llama a Edward desde la acera de enfrente. Corre hacia ellos con una pila de libros bajo el brazo.

—Adrián, ¿qué haces por aquí?

Edward se para un momento.

—He ido a pedir información sobre unos cursos.

Adrián mira a Bella y a Edward varias veces.

—Oh, perdona. Te presento a Bella. Va a nuestro instituto.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Adrián le sonríe—. ¿Eres nueva? No te había visto nunca antes.

—Sí, soy nueva —contesta Bella. Observa al chico con atención. Parece que está siendo sincero, y se siente algo mejor. Posiblemente no destaque tanto como ella piensa.

—Podemos hablar si has pensado en matricularte aquí. Yo ya he mirado un par de posibilidades.

Edward le pasa a Adrián una hoja llena de apuntes sobre cursos y números de referencia. —Sí, la verdad es que debería matricularme en alguno de estos. —Adrián le echa una ojeada al papel—. Pero por otra parte, me atrae la idea de no complicarme la vida el último año de instituto.

Bella ya no es el centro de atención, y suspira aliviada. Debería aprovechar para marcharse ahora que la situación es buena.

—Oye, yo me tengo que ir —susurra, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Claro! Adrián, luego te llamo. —Para sorpresa de Bella, Edward se despide de su amigo y continúa caminando a su lado—. Bueno, ¿adónde vas?

—A casa. —Aunque la llame así, Bella se da cuenta de que no es la palabra más adecuada. El apartamento de su hermano puede ser su casa actualmente, pero ella no la siente como su hogar. En absoluto.

— ¿Quieres que paremos por el camino y tomemos un café? —le pregunta Edward.

_No._

No quiere tomar ningún café. Quiere estar sola. Sin embargo, no puede evitar pensar que, en el pueblo, cualquiera de sus amigas estaría emocionada por qué un chico como Edward le pidiera para salir. Se pregunta cómo se hubiera sentido si le hubiera hecho la misma propuesta, digamos, hace un año. ¿Se habría sentido halagada? ¿Le hubiera gustado la idea? ¿Le habría gustado él? Bella hace un esfuerzo por imaginar cómo hubiera actuado el invierno pasado. Pues claro que le hubiera gustado. ¿Y por qué no iba a gustarle? Es mono y hasta lee libros. Una pena que la chica del año pasado haya muerto.

—Bueno, y ¿qué me dices? —El chico se cuelga la mochila del hombro derecho y esboza una sonrisa—. Hay un local genial unas cuantas calles más allá. El mejor capuccino que hayas probado nunca, y las pastas no están nada mal.

Primero un café, luego vendrá una película. Después unos cuantos paseos por el parque. Bella ya sabe cómo funcionan este tipo de cosas. Y más adelante vendrán los sentimientos. Solamente de pensar en ello se le pone la carne de gallina. Ella ya ha terminado con sus sentimientos. No quiere volver a sentir en lo que le queda de vida.

—No, gracias. —Incluso a ella le choca lo fría y seca que ha sonado la respuesta.

Perfecto.

Edward se encoge de hombros. Parece un poco decepcionado.

_La vida está llena de decepciones, Edward. _Bella le da una patada a una piedra del camino.

—De acuerdo, otra vez será. —Pero por alguna razón, no se despide. Sigue caminando junto a ella.

_¿Por qué no se marcha? _Bella se impacienta. _A lo mejor le gusta lo que oye. Quizá está buscando un desafío._

Por un momento se pregunta qué pensaría él si viera las marcas de heridas en sus brazos. ¿Sería eso suficiente reto para él? Nunca se las ha enseñado a nadie, y por supuesto, él no va a ser el primero. Pero, aun así, ¿cómo puede quitárselo de encima? — ¿Cómo es que estás viviendo con tu hermano? —Le pregunta Edward—. ¿Es que tus padres se han tomado un año sabático? Porque me acuerdo que tu hermano comentó que eran especialistas en el mismo campo. —Vuelve a sonreír, totalmente ajeno al efecto que está teniendo sobre ella.

¿Será como Adrián? ¿Verdaderamente no sabe nada de ella? ¿O es que está esperando a oír las palabras?

En cualquier caso, él ya le ha dado una alternativa. Ahora ya sabe cómo librarse de él.

—No se han tomado un año sabático. —La voz de Bella suena con dureza. Para de andar, se gira y mira a Edward sin vacilar. Directamente a los ojos. Tan de cerca que puede ver su iris color miel surcado por motas marrones. Tiene unos ojos bonitos, pero eso a ella difícilmente le puede importar ahora. Él le devuelve la mirada. Ya no sonríe, sino que la mira con la misma intensidad. Cualquiera que pasara ahora junto a ellos pensaría que son pareja. Deben hacer una bonita estampa allí de pie, mirándose fijamente bajo la bóveda que crean las frondosas copas de los árboles.

—Pero tus padres son profes, ¿no? —Él rompe el silencio—. Tu padre es antropólogo y tu madre arqueóloga. Porque una vez yo fui...

—Están muertos. —Bella pronuncia las palabras con frialdad e indiferencia. Le gusta ver cómo se pone pálido Edward—. Muertos —repite para asegurarse de que le ha quedado claro—. Y yo los maté.

* * *

**_27/01/2013_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

_¿Cómo es que vives con tu hermano?_

_Pero tus padres son profes, ¿no? Porque una vez yo fui..._

Las preguntas de Edward le siguen retumbando en los oídos. Su afable voz ahora está distorsionada en su memoria y suena quejumbrosa e insistente.

_Pero tus padres son profes, ¿no? Porque una vez yo fui..._

_¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya está bien con la cancioncita!_

Bella se estira bocabajo, el libro que lleva media hora intentando leer cae al suelo cuando entierra la cabeza en su almohada intentando acallar las voces que resuenan en su cabeza.

Pero todo es en vano. Las preguntas siguen repitiéndose una y otra vez, y peor, mucho peor que cualquier pregunta que él hubiera podido preguntar, es su propia respuesta:

_Yo los maté._

¿Cuántas veces en los años que le esperan tendrá que repetirse esas palabras?

Apenas puede recordarlo. Llovía, eso es todo lo que sabe. Habían salido a cenar fuera y sus padres quisieron pedir una segunda botella de vino, así que decidieron que Bella conduciría. Recuerda a su padre lanzándole las llaves, la carretera resbaladiza, y el sonido de los limpiaparabrisas.

En ocasiones, oye el murmullo de la lluvia en sus sueños.

Bella voltea la cabeza con indiferencia para mirar a través de la ventana. Una leve brisa mueve las cortinas. Los últimos rayos de sol se filtran por ellas dibujando bonitas cenefas sobre el suelo.

Las vistas desde su ventana son especialmente interesantes, y sin duda le llamarían la atención, si fuera capaz de sentirse interesada por algo. Cada mañana y cada noche, el parque se llena de gente que hace _footing. _Por las tardes aparece una legión de madres jóvenes y a todas horas se puede ver parejas de enamorados que recorren los caminos llenos de hojas. Es como un cuadro con vida propia. Antes del accidente, cuando aún le importaban las cosas, Bella pasaba mucho tiempo pintando acuarelas.

En aquella época nada le hubiera gustado más que sentarse junto a la ventana durante horas e intentar captar el cambiante espectáculo del exterior.

Bella mira el escritorio, donde están la caja de acuarelas y los pinceles que Rose le compró. Al igual que su bicicleta y que todo lo demás, se había dejado los utensilios de pintura en casa. Rose había tenido todo un detalle al comprarle un juego nuevo, y debería corresponder ese gesto de consideración intentando usarlo, al menos. Pero por alguna razón no logra sacar fuerzas para ello.

No cabe duda de que Rose ha sido buena con ella en muchos aspectos. Ha trabajado muy duro para que esta habitación tuviera un aspecto agradable para Bella, y con los colores suaves y los bonitos muebles, ha quedado preciosa. Mucho mejor que la que tenía antes. En casa se mudó a la habitación de Emmett porque era la más grande. Las paredes, pintadas de negro, eran una reminiscencia de la época _heavy metal _de su hermano, y Bella y su madre siempre se prometían a sí mismas cambiarlas algún día.

¿Quién le iba a decir que cuatro paredes negras pudieran transmitir tanta seguridad?

Bella se incorpora bruscamente, abre la ventana y saca la cabeza. El aire es suave y solo corre una leve brisa que le alborota el pelo sobre la cara. Es su momento favorito del día, justo cuando la tarde está a punto de convertirse en noche.

Si ahora estuviera en casa, probablemente estaría hablando con una de sus amigas por teléfono. Normalmente las cosas iban así: quedaba con las amigas después de clase, llegaba a casa y hacía su trabajo, un poco de cotilleo por teléfono antes de cenar o, si no tenía muchos deberes, un paseo en bici por los caminos de detrás de su casa.

Ahora, los días transcurren de otro modo. Por el instituto camina como si fuera sonámbula, no tiene amigos con los que hablar, va a la biblioteca, intenta hacer los deberes pero no le salen, y come cualquier cosa que le ponga Rose... Y todo esto en compañía de la cuchilla.

Ha dejado a sus antiguas amigas atrás, al igual que el resto de su vida. Pertenecen a otro mundo, a un mundo que Bella no tiene ninguna intención de volver a visitar.

Nunca les coge el teléfono, borra los _e-mails, _y una a una, todas han dejado de contactar con ella. La única persona que sigue intentándolo es Ángela, su mejor amiga, y Bella sabe que solo hace falta que deje un par de mensajes más sin contestar para

que no vuelva a insistir.

Cierra la ventana mientras suspira. Si no hace nada más, al menos debería esforzarse con los deberes.

Bella recoge el libro que estaba leyendo, _Historia de dioses y héroes, _de Bulfinch. Se supone que tiene que leerse cincuenta páginas para mañana. Después tiene que ponerse con un trabajo para la misma asignatura. No debería resultarle muy difícil. Se ha leído este libro unas mil veces. Pasa las páginas de su edición barata de bolsillo y recuerda la primera edición que su padre tenía sobre la mesa, en cuya primera página aparecía su caligrafía trazada con aquella tinta azul que a él tanto le gustaba.

Lo más probable es que siga allí. La casa ha quedado tal como estaba, ni siquiera la han puesto a la venta.

En un principio Bella pensó que se quedaría allí y que Emmett, Rose y Lillian irían a vivir con ella. En cierto modo, hubiera sido lo más sensato. El apartamento, aunque tiene la medida exacta para una pareja con un bebé, se ha quedado pequeño desde su llegada. Pero, desde el primer momento, Emmett había vetado la idea argumentando que la comunicación no era buena. Durante veinte años los padres de Bella solían coger el tren, pero solo dos veces por semana y, si bien el horario de clases de David era parecido, el trabajo de Rose la hubiera obligado a viajar cada día.

De todos modos, aunque no sea la situación más cómoda, Bella no puede evitar estar de acuerdo con su hermano. Aunque su casa es grande y espaciosa, vivir allí no hubiera sido precisamente fácil, y no por los viajes precisamente, sino porque la casa está llena de recuerdos y sentimientos. Demasiado llena de fantasmas.

Habrá estado allí un par de veces desde el accidente. La primera vez fue con David para recoger los libros de sus padres y traerlos al apartamento. Resultó ser una idea desastrosa que tuvieron que dejar a medias. De hecho, ese viaje afectó tanto a Emmett que se negó a volver a entrar en la casa. Cuando regresaron, Rose y él se quedaron en el coche mientras Bella, que se sentía como una refugiada, una desplazada huyendo de su país para ir a un territorio desconocido, recorría la casa en busca de algo de ropa para meter en su mochila. Ahora desearía haberse tomado más tiempo para pensar en lo que recogía. No le cupo gran cosa en la mochila y ahora constantemente tiene que pedirle cosas prestadas a Rose. ¿No hubiera sido mejor coger un par de libros que le importaban en lugar de tres pares de tejanos, dos camisas y una falda? Le encantaría poder estar leyendo Bulfinch en la vieja edición de su padre y no en esta triste edición barata que había adquirido en una franquicia del centro.

Bella no sabe por qué le duele la garganta. No entiende que le piquen los ojos así, de repente.

_¡Es solamente un libro!_

Tira la edición de bolsillo al otro extremo de la habitación, donde cae al suelo con todas las páginas dobladas.

—_Muka, Tuka, Jashatuka..._

Bella se queda helada. Se pone pálida y agarra con fuerza una punta de la colcha al oír la voz de su madre flotando en la escalera. Al cabo de unos segundos se da cuenta de que es Rose, que le está cantando a Lillian. Emmett debe haberle enseñado la canción, una antigua nana rusa que su madre solía cantarles.

Se levanta de la cama y entra en el cuarto de baño para mojarse la cara con agua fría.

Se mira al espejo durante unos segundos y observa su cara como si fuera la de una extraña.

_¿Quién es ella?_

Bella supone que, para la mayoría de la gente, su aspecto no ha cambiado, a excepción del pelo. No tiene ni ganas ni energía para arreglárselo como antes y lo lleva recogido en una trenza que le llega a media espalda.

Pero ella no se reconoce. Posiblemente su cara no sea diferente, pero su mirada sí que lo es. Es peor que si sus ojos no tuvieran vida, porque su expresión es completamente nula. Levanta una mano para cubrirlos en el espejo. Recuerda el reflejo que solía mirarla desde el espejo. Aquellos ojos no estaban muertos.

Bella nunca había sido consciente de ser feliz. Simplemente no se le había ocurrido pensar que en su vida ya tenía todo lo que podía querer o necesitar.

Lo único que le puede provocar la risa ahora a Bella es el modo en cómo antes daba todas las cosas por sentadas. En el pasado, nimiedades como ir mal con la escuela o que un chico la dejara plantada la destrozaban. ¿Cómo podía saber lo que la vida le tenía reservado? Sacude la cabeza al pensar en lo estúpida que era al ponerse triste porque su vestido favorito se había perdido en la lavandería o alguna tontería por el estilo.

_¡Tonta!_

De repente, siente una necesidad irrefrenable de golpear su cabeza contra el espejo.

Eliminar esa absurda expresión de su cara. Sin embrago, sabe que no puede. Aquí no, ahora no. No con Rose en el piso de abajo y Emmett entrando por la puerta.

En lugar de eso, se mira pausadamente, aprieta los labios y escupe sobre el reflejo de su cara con todo el veneno que puede reunir.

Bella sabe que se está poniendo melodramática pero, ¿qué más da? El escupitajo se desliza espejo abajo y vuelve a encontrarse con el par de ojos muertos.

_¿Quién eres?_

Esta no es la Bella que ha vivido dentro de ella los últimos diecisiete años. Es otra persona.

_Una asesina._

_Una chica que se corta._

Bella se aleja del espejo. Escupir sobre su propia imagen. Eso es pueril, como sacado directamente de una película de serie B. Y, la verdad, así no se consigue nada. Pero cortarse... Eso es otra historia.

Se mira los brazos un momento. Si alguien mirara con atención enseguida notaría las violentas heridas rojas bajo las finas mangas de algodón de su camisa. Pero es algo en lo que casi nadie repara.

Se sube las mangas y examina las heridas más accesibles. Abre el botiquín y saca un tubo de desinfectante. Tiene mucho cuidado en no dejar que se le infecte ninguna herida. No quiere complicaciones. Rose ya ha empezado a mirarla de una manera extraña. No para de preguntarle por qué le pide camisas de manga larga con el buen tiempo que está haciendo con el veranillo de san Martín. Ella no puede comprender que Bella, a quien antes le preocupaba tanto qué ponerse, ahora elija su ropa con un único criterio: ¿le cubrirá las cicatrices?

Preocuparse de sus cosas ya no es tan sencillo como antes. No puede simplemente dejar su ropa sucia en el cesto de la colada. El otro día tuvo que enterrar una de sus blusas manchada de sangre en el parque. No puede arriesgarse a dejar cosas como esa por ahí. No le supo mal perder la blusa, pero fue terrible tener que escarbar la tierra.

Más tarde, de camino a casa, le pareció ver a un rottweiler jugando con ella.

Bella oye el teléfono. Es casi la hora favorita de Ángela para llamar. Rápidamente, sin vacilar, se gira y enciende la ducha.

—¿Bella? —Rose la llama—. ¡Teléfono, para ti! ¡Es Ángela!

Se asoma por la puerta del baño.

—¡Lo siento, estoy en la ducha!

Con esto debería valer. Deja la ducha encendida, se quita los tejanos y la camiseta y, sentada en el suelo del baño, se pone un poco de crema antiséptica en las heridas que tienen peor pinta. Tarda unos diez minutos en acabar con esto pero finalmente termina de curarse las heridas.

—¡Bella! —grita su hermano—. ¡A cenar!

—Ya voy —contesta Bella apagando la ducha. Se pone la ropa y hace una mueca de dolor cuando los téjanos se enganchan con la crema. Sería mucho más lógico colocar algún tipo de vendaje, pero la gasa se notaría a través de la ropa.

—¡Hola! —Intenta parecer animada al entrar a la cocina.

—Madre mía, ¡qué rápido se te seca el pelo! —dice Rose sonriendo.

—¡ Ah, sí! Bueno, el gorro de baño. Ni siquiera me he desecho la trenza. —Bella le devuelve la sonrisa. Tiene que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo. La simple idea de sentarse y cenar la deja exhausta, porque es el único momento del día en el que no puede evitar sentarse cara a cara frente al otro único miembro de la familia vivo.

No debería ser así. Ver a su hermano debería ser, de hecho, el único rayo de luz en este paisaje sombrío en que se ha convertido su vida, pero, simplemente, no es así.

Porque, por alguna razón, aquella lluviosa noche de marzo no había acabado solo con la vida de sus padres. Por alguna razón, como si él también hubiera estado en el coche, aquella noche también había perdido a su hermano.

Siempre tiene esa sensación. Su relación está tan rota por todas partes que a todos los efectos siente que vive con un extraño. Hasta el punto que le resulta más difícil de soportar que la pérdida sus padres; ellos han muerto, se han ido para siempre. Pero estar en constante contacto con su hermano —la persona con la que antes estaba más unida, la única persona que le queda—, verle, hablar con él, y a pesar de eso no tener ningún tipo de conexión con él es mucho más doloroso de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

A veces Bella intenta convencerse a sí misma de que algún día las cosas volverán a la normalidad entre ellos. Al fin y al cabo ya habían pasado épocas en las que casi no se hablaban. Él es diez años mayor, y esa diferencia de edad no les ha hecho tener siempre una relación fácil.

Bella recuerda cuando él tenía quince años y ella cinco. En aquella época, a Emmett no le gustaba mucho tener una hermana pequeña. Quería salir y hacer su vida en lugar de quedarse en casa cuidando de ella. Por su parte, a Bella tampoco le gustaba mucho él. Pero las cosas fueron cambiando al hacerse mayores. En algún momento entre los diez o los once años, por alguna razón las tornas se habían cambiado y él se había convertido en su confidente, amigo y protector. De repente, era divertido tener un hermano mayor con el que se llevaba tantos años.

Si se empeña, Bella es capaz de olvidar, por un momento, que está viviendo con Emmett e imaginar que está de visita como lo hubiera hecho el año pasado, cuando se sentía agobiada por la atención de sus padres, cuando tenía la sensación de que se metían en su vida más para presionarla que para ayudarla. En momentos así, solía ir a pasar el fin de semana con Emmett y Rose, lo que provocaba la envidia de sus amigas. Bella se pasa horas recordando cómo eran aquellos fines de semana, cómo iban las cosas entonces. Emmett acababa de licenciarse en la universidad. Rose y él estaban a punto de ser padres. Todo parecía perfecto.

Pero Bella había acabado con esa vida de película de su hermano tal y como acabó con la vida de sus padres. Rose no quería volver a trabajar. Pero tuvo que volver a trabajar en lugar de quedarse en casa cuidando de Lillian como había planeado. En lugar de preparar sus clases, David tiene que preocuparse del dinero todo el tiempo.

Tiene que preocuparse de llegar a fin de mes. Tiene que preocuparse de Bella.

En muchos aspectos él parece llevar bien esta carga. Es tan fuerte, tan considerado, tan competente, la trata de un modo tan absolutamente perfecto que, desde fuera, parece que no falla nada. Es absurdamente educado con ella, como si se tratara de una extraña de quien tiene que preocuparse, y se hace cargo de esta obligación con la máxima seriedad. Pero entre ellos ha crecido un muro de hielo.

Emmett nunca, nunca habla del accidente. Las conversaciones entre ellos se limitan a las menudencias del día a día. Incluso cuando tienen que discutir temas de logística, como qué parte de su sueldo en la biblioteca tiene que ir a los gastos de la casa, o cuándo deberían poner la casa de sus padres a la venta, él intenta evitar cualquier alusión a la razón que les ha llevado a esta situación extraordinaria.

Al principio Bella pensaba que solamente era cuestión de tiempo. Que su hermano, en algún momento, se enfrentaría a ella. Esperaba el momento en que él le gritara, o la sacudiera, o hiciera cualquier cosa que dejara de lado esta perfecta cortesía. Pero los meses pasaban y cada vez era más evidente que Emmett no tenía ninguna intención de sacar a relucir lo ocurrido.

Ella tampoco se ve con fuerzas de sacar el tema. Si Emmett no quiere hablar de ello es por lo doloroso que resulta, y Bella se niega, se niega rotundamente, a hacerle más daño del que ya le ha hecho.

Aun así, la frialdad de él le resulta muy dolorosa. Es el peor castigo que podría soportar. Y, sin embargo, está totalmente de acuerdo en el modo en que él la juzga: ya no es su hermana pequeña, es la asesina de sus padres. ¿Por qué debería esperar que la tratara diferente? ¿Por qué esperar incluso que fuera tan amable como lo es ahora?

— ¿Qué tal ha ido la escuela? —le pregunta Emmett mientras ella se sienta. Rose le pasa una caja de cartón llena de fideos de sésamo. Por lo visto, esta noche toca comida china.

—Bien —contesta Bella. Echa unos cuantos fideos en su plato con un suspiro. Sabe que esa respuesta no basta, que Emmett espera un informe completo de lo que ha hecho, pero ella está tan cansada de mentirle que ya no tiene fuerzas. Baja la mirada hacia el plato. Los fideos parecen gusanos.

—Mmm... Bueno, no sé qué quiere decir exactamente «bien». ¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo van las clases? ¿Hoy no tenías un control de francés? ¿Un control? Lo único que recuerda de la clase de francés es a la chica con los arañazos en el brazo. Eso, y salir corriendo de la clase para realizar sus actividades extraescolares.

Pero difícilmente puede explicarle eso a Emmett.

_¡Ah, claro! El control... _Bella recuerda que hicieron uno el otro día. Debió mencionárselo a Emmett en una de estas sesiones nocturnas.

—Es que... No nos lo ha devuelto todavía. Al menos contesté todas las preguntas. —

Eso resulta ser cierto. Pero no fue más que una racha de buena suerte el que pudiera completar el examen ya que apenas abrió el libro de texto.

—Vale —asiente pensativo—. ¿Y las otras clases? ¿Hay algo en concreto que debería saber?

_Suspiro._

—No... Bueno, tengo que hacer un trabajo para una asignatura que hago sobre el Bulfinch... Ya sabes, el libro sobre mitos y héroes.

—Bueno, pues eso no debería costarte demasiado —contesta David—. ¿Ya has escogido un tema? ¿Para cuándo es?

—Em... no. Aún no tengo tema... —Willow evita la mirada de su hermano. Vale, sí que tiene un tema, y no uno que haya escogido ella. Pero ¿cómo puede decirle a su hermano que el profesor le ha pedido que escriba sobre el tema de la pérdida y la redención en la relación entre Deméter y Perséfone? No puede, simplemente no puede mirarle a los ojos y hablarle de la historia de otra niña sin madre—. No tengo que entregarlo hasta dentro de tres semanas, así que tengo tiempo de sobra para encontrar uno...

—¿Y qué tal la biblioteca? ¿Cómo ha ido hoy? ¿La señorita Hamilton es un poco más simpática contigo? ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

—¡No! Quiero decir, gracias, aunque no. Está bien, de verdad...

A Bella de pronto se le ocurre una idea. ¿No quiere saber Emmett cómo le han ido las cosas en la biblioteca? Quizá debería hablarle del chico que ha conocido hoy, de Edward.

Se pregunta si cabe la posibilidad, la más remota posibilidad, de que su reacción ante esta noticia sea diferente al modo en que siempre le responde a sus recitales diarios sobre su vida en la escuela y en el trabajo. La responsabilidad de encargarse de su educación debe de ser nueva para él, pero esto... En fin...

Bella recuerda un día, del año anterior, cuando fue a visitar a su hermano a una de sus clases. Uno de los estudiantes de doctorado, que no se había dado cuenta de que ella era alumna de instituto, le pidió para salir. A su padre no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia, pero Emmett lo encontró divertidísimo.

—He... he conocido a alguien en la biblioteca que iba a tus clases el año pasado —le comenta Bella tanteando el terreno. Es como si le mandara un globo sonda, la idea está flotando en el aire. Quiere ver cómo se lo va a tomar. Le gustaría creer que, de algún modo, su hermano es capaz de relajarse cuando está con ella y que, quizá_, _sacar un tema con el que solía bromear antes, pueda ser la clave para conseguirlo.

—¿De veras? —pregunta Rose. Parece interesada y mira a Bella mientras intenta sin éxito que Lillian coma algo—. ¿Y cómo se llama?

—¿Chico o chica? —pregunta Emmett al unísono.

La mira por encima de la montura de las gafas. Su tono de voz es cualquier cosa menos relajado.

_¡Oh, no!_

—Es un chico... Bueno, de hecho, se llama Edward. Me ha parecido un nombre curioso.

_Y bonito, es un nombre bonito._

«¿Edward? —piensa David—, creo que recuerdo a Edward... Todavía estudia en el instituto, ¿no? Supongo que entonces está bien...»

_¡Oh, por Dios!_

—Venía a mis clases a ganar méritos para la universidad — continúa Edward—. Es muy listo, y mucho más trabajador que muchos de mis estudiantes universitarios. Créeme, ojalá tuviera más como él. ¿Y qué se cuenta?

Eso sí que ha sonado más al hermano que ella solía tener. A lo mejor sí que ha sido una buena idea, al fin y al cabo, si no fuera porque, mientras piensa esto, cada vez se siente con menos fuerzas para tener una conversación relajada. ¿Cómo puede contestar una pregunta tan inocente? ¿Qué puede decir?

_Me ha preguntado por qué vivía contigo y le he contestado que había matado a mamá y papá._

Claro que habían hablado de otras cosas, pero son temas de los que tampoco se puede hablar. Probablemente, hace un año, a Bella no le hubiera importado explicarle a Emmett que a Edward le gusta aquella librería del centro, pero ahora es incapaz. Es incapaz porque el simple hecho de mencionar ese lugar, que, por cierto, a Emmett le encanta, despertaría demasiados recuerdos de su padre. Él fue el primero en llevarles allí.

—Mmm... Creo que ha dicho que nos parecíamos. —Bella mira a su hermano con desesperación. Es imposible no darse cuenta de lo cansado que está, del desgaste que lleva, del vacío que hay en sus ojos... Ella desearía poder acabar con ese vacío.

Entonces recuerda algo más que Edward le ha dicho. Algo que no le hará daño a su hermano cuando lo oiga, y Bella se aferra a eso como a un clavo ardiendo.

—i Ah! Y ¿sabes qué? Casi se me olvida —comenta con un tono que intenta ser entusiasta—. Le pareciste un gran profesor, o sea, comentó algo así. —No es mucho. No es algo que vaya a hacer que sus padres resuciten, ni hará que sus vidas sean más fáciles, pero es lo mejor que le puede ofrecer.

—¿De veras? —le contesta Emmett lentamente. Es posible que la noticia no le haya sorprendido demasiado, pero ahora parece más interesado y sus ojos tienen un poco de vida.

—En serio —contesta Bella con énfasis. Intenta pensar en algo más que decir, alguna manera de elaborar y extenderse con el cumplido—. Creo que ha comentado que está pensando entrar en antropología, o sea, especializarse cuando llegue a la universidad.

Dijo que tu clase le ayudó a descubrir lo que quería hacer.

Es evidente que no había dicho nada de eso. Bella no tiene ni idea de lo que quiere hacer. Y, de todos modos, si algo le había influenciado era _Tristes trópicos _y no Emmett.

Pero, de todos modos, Bella no puede evitar sentir un inicio de satisfacción al ver cómo le cambia la expresión a su hermano.

—¡Oh, venga! —exclama de repente Rose, dejando la cuchara en el tarro de potito con frustración—. No consigo que coma nada.

—Bueno, ¿y qué esperabas? —pregunta Emmett mientras coge el tarro y lo examina—.

¿Potitos de guisantes orgánicos? ¿A quién le puede gustar eso? Lo único que pasa es que tiene buen gusto. —Se levanta y coge a Lillian de la trona—. ¿No preferirías cenar unas costillas que han sobrado? —le pregunta a la niña.

—¡Oh, Emmett, por favor! —Rose le echa una mirada.

—Vale, no hablaba en serio. Pero ¿qué me dices de un poco de helado? Eso sí que lo puede comer, ¿no? El helado no tiene nada de malo, nosotros también lo tomamos.

—Tiene mucho de malo —contesta Rosalie, exasperada.

—Pero a ti te gustaría, ¿verdad? —le pregunta David a Lillian mientras la sostiene sobre su cabeza—Estoy seguro de que vas a ser una de esas chicas que sabe apreciar un buen helado de chocolate. Vamos... —David se dirige a Rose—, será divertido probar si le gusta.

Bella no siente celos de su sobrina, no es eso, y realmente no tiene ningún deseo de que su hermano se dirija a ella como a un bebé. Pero solo cuando Emmett está jugando con Lillian, Bella puede volver a ver brillar los ojos de su hermano. Y entonces se da cuenta, quizá por enésima vez, de que ha perdido a su hermano.

Bella deja a un lado el Bulfinch con desidia. Es la una de la mañana y, a pesar de haber pasado las últimas cuatro horas en su escritorio, no ha conseguido hacer prácticamente nada. No solo no ha avanzado nada de trabajo, no solo está demasiado cansada para dormirse si no que encima se está muriendo de hambre, ya que apenas ha probado bocado durante la cena.

A lo mejor debería bajar a la cocina y preparase algo para comer, quizás entonces sea capaz de centrarse en el trabajo. Se levanta de la silla, se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre. El apartamento está absolutamente a oscuras. Perfecto. Bella comienza a bajar por la escalera lentamente, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Pero al llegar abajo se da cuenta, para su disgusto, de que no está sola. Emmett está en la cocina, sentado a la mesa, rodeado de docenas de papeles. Todas las luces están apagadas menos una.

En fin, ahora mismo Bella ya no tiene ningún deseo de entrar en la cocina. Solo puede pensar en la situación tan violenta que se produciría. Pero a pesar de querer regresar arriba, no puede evitar quedarse allí y observar a su hermano. Algo no está bien por el modo en que está sentado.

Emmett tiene la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Está riendo? ¿Pero de qué podría reírse? Le ha oído quejarse más de una vez por tener que corregir los escritos de sus alumnos para saber que no es una tarea divertida. Además, apenas emite ningún sonido. Y entonces, Bella entiende por qué la espalda de Emmett se mueve de ese modo, y la razón la sorprende tanto, la incómoda tanto, que literalmente la deja sin aliento. A duras penas le deja fuerzas para estar de pie.

Su hermano está llorando, está desolado y roto. A pesar de que sus sollozos son apenas perceptibles, puede verse que su llanto es absolutamente desgarrador. Nunca lo había visto así. Nunca había visto a nadie así. Una muestra tan desnuda de emoción resulta alarmante y aterradora a la vez.

Bella se agarra a la barandilla con una mano insegura y se sienta en el suelo. Sabe que lo que está haciendo no es correcto, que debe dejarle a su hermano algo de intimidad. Pero no puede evitar mirarlo.

Bella lo mira boquiabierta. Ella sería incapaz de algo así, de dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Se pregunta si debería acercarse a él. Pero no puede, porque ella es quien lo ha puesto en esa situación. Sus acciones son las que ahora, a él, le producen dolor.

Mientras piensa en esto, Rose aparece detrás de Emmett. Él no la ve, pero Bella sí.

Sobre la espalda le cae su lacia melena negra, cubierta por el chai rosa que se ha echado a los hombros, encima del camisón.

Rose abraza a Emmett con ambos brazos y lo coge de los hombros, acercándoselo a su cuerpo.

Bella está paralizada. La nostalgia y el anhelo que emanan del rostro de Emmett la tienen hipnotizada. Bella observa cómo Rose le abraza cada vez más fuerte, tanto como puede, y baja la cabeza para besarlo.

Bella se siente como una polilla atraída fatalmente hacia la luz. ¿Qué se debe sentir al llorar así? ¿Cómo debe sentar que te consuelen de este modo?

Si ella se dejara llevar, caería en un universo de dolor. Pero no puede permitir que eso le ocurra, porque simplemente no sería capaz de soportarlo, al menos no ese tipo de dolor. Por suerte, ella conoce el modo de prevenirlo.

Bella mete la mano en el bolsillo de la bata para coger lo que ella sabe que encontrará ahí.

No aparta su mirada de ellos dos al hundir la cuchilla en su piel. El mordisco de la hoja es tan profundo que siente que podría desmayarse, y sin embargo, no aparta los ojos de Emmett y de Rose.

La sangre brota con la misma fuerza que las lágrimas de Emmett. Las gotas caen libremente, le bajan por el brazo hasta estrellarse contra el suelo mientras Bella observa cómo Rose seca las lágrimas de Emmett con su largo cabello negro.

Bella sabe que debería irse. En cualquier momento podrían levantar la mirada. Pero no puede irse, no puede moverse. Solamente puede seguir cortando cada vez más profundamente.

La cuchilla apenas le duele, por lo menos ya no tanto como al principio.

_No duele como otras cosas, de todos modos. _Bella vuelve a hender la hoja con brutalidad.

_No como otras cosas._

* * *

**_Buenas noches, siento el retraso._**

**_¡Feliz día de San Valentin!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Bella se recuesta sobre el tilo que hay en los jardines del instituto y cierra el libro con un profundo suspiro. Lleva media hora intentando leer, pero es inútil. Es incapaz de concentrarse. En lugar de ver las páginas que tiene delante, no puede quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su pobre hermano.

Tiene miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir la próxima vez que hablen. ¿Se delatará con la mirada? Ella sabe perfectamente que Emmett no hubiera querido tener ningún testigo en aquel momento. Había algo tan profundamente... bueno, íntimo es la única palabra que lo podría describir... algo tan íntimo en su tristeza y en el consuelo que Rose le daba.

Por primera vez, tener que ir al instituto ha sido un alivio. Ha salido de casa especialmente temprano esta mañana para evitar encontrarse con ninguno de los dos, esperando poder olvidar lo que vio al no tener que enfrentarse a la cara de Emmett y a sus ojos rojos esta mañana.

_¡Sí, exacto!_

Pero saltándose el desayuno no ha conseguido nada más que tener el estómago vacío.

Porque, a pesar de que hace un día precioso, y a pesar de tener _un _rato libre para sentarse al aire libre a leer, no puede evitar pensar en Emmett. Ella ya sabía que su hermano estaba sufriendo, claro que lo sabía, pero verle así...

Incluso ahora le cuesta creer que haya ocurrido esto. Desde el accidente Emmett se ha mostrado tan contenido, tan reservado, que verle en ese estado de desesperación... En fin, aún le cuesta creerlo.

El estómago le da un vuelco al recordar cómo intentó animarle con falsos cumplidos.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua y estúpida? ¿Cómo podía pensar que nada de lo que ella pudiera hacer u ofrecer pudiera ayudarle después del infierno en el que ella misma lo ha metido?

Bella se odia a sí misma por lo que le ha hecho a su hermano. Pero, aún más que eso, se odia a sí misma por ser tan egoísta. Porque, después de presenciar su crisis, es consciente de que su primera preocupación debería ser por él. Pero en lugar de eso

solo puede pensar en que, si él es capaz de dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos de ese modo...

_¿Por qué es siempre tan frío y distante conmigo ?_

Bella levanta la mirada. Un grupo de estudiantes que acaba de llegar al jardín le llama la atención. Entre ellas reconoce a alguna compañera suya de clase.

—¡Eh, Bella! ¿Qué tal va todo? —le pregunta una de las chicas, —Tirando. —Bella esboza una pequeña sonrisa a la chica. Se llama Claudia. Bella no sabe mucho de ella, solo puede decir que ha sido simpática con ella un par de veces, y le agradece el detalle.

—¿Quieres venirte un rato con nosotras? —Claudia se sienta en la hierba. Inclina un poco la cabeza y sonríe a Bella con amabilidad.

_No. _Bella no quiere sentarse con ellas. Quiere quedarse bajo el tilo y tratar de leer.

Pero no ha tenido mucha suerte con eso y, de todos modos, ¿cómo podría decir que no? Claudia está siendo agradable, sonaría extraño rechazar la invitación, y tiene la sensación de que ella ya parece bastante rara.

Bella se levanta y se dirige lentamente hacia el grupo. No sabe muy bien qué hacer o qué decirles. Si esto hubiera ocurrido hace un año, ni siquiera hubiera esperado a que la invitaran. Hubiera sido lo más natural del mundo acercarse a Claudia y presentarse al resto de chicas. Pero ahora... No es exactamente que sea una chica tímida, es más bien que ha olvidado cómo comportarse cuando está con otra gente.

Pero hay algo más, piensa Bella mientras Claudia se aparta para hacerle un sitio. Se pregunta si la invitación es tan inocente como parece. Todo el mundo sabe que ella es una chica diferente. Bueno, aparte de todo lo demás, es la nueva, y con eso basta para que surjan todo tipo de preguntas, incluso de las más inocentes. Sin embargo, Bella está convencida de despertar un interés bastante más siniestro, debe haber cientos de

rumores circulando sobre ella. Seguro que hay gente que sabe que ha perdido a sus padres. Seguro que hay gente que sabe que ella ha matado a sus padres. Por el momento nadie le ha preguntado nada directamente, pero está segura de que todos

quieren saber su historia.

A Bella le resulta muy duro no sentir ansiedad cuando se sienta con ellas. Al hacerlo, es como si abriera una puerta. En cualquier momento, las preguntas que tanto teme pueden empezar. Así que, en lugar de relajarse y disfrutar del sol y de una inocente charla con otras chicas, espera, con tensión, lo que puede ocurrir.

—Si entro en primera opción, me tiño el pelo de rojo —comenta la morena que está entada junto a ella.

—Perdona, pero no veo qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra —contesta otra chica.

Bella la reconoce. Esta chica sí que es pelirroja. Es la que Bella estuvo mirando tan fijamente el otro día, justo antes de su batacazo en clase. Es la que tenía una herida en el brazo. La que Bella pensaba que podía ser una alma gemela—. Y de todos modos —prosigue la pelirroja—, ¿por qué quieres cambiarte de color?

—Bueno... —La morena se estira en la hierba y se cubre los ojos con una gorra—. Si entro en primera opción mis padres estarán tan contentos que no les importará si me tiño el pelo. Además, me gusta ese color. Deberías sentirte alagada.

—Es cierto, Kristen, es muy llamativo —dice Claudia.

—¿Habéis traído algo para comer? —pregunta la morena bajo la gorra de béisbol.

Bella puede ver su nombre escrito en los libros de texto que hay junto a ella: Lauren.

—Tengo una chocolatina de ayer en alguna parte —contesta Kristen, y comienza a rebuscar en su mochila.

—Gracias, pero creo que paso —replica Lauren riendo—. ¿Y tú? Te llamas Bella, ¿verdad? —Lauren levanta la gorra y asoma un ojo hacia ella—. Supongo que no tendrás nada más apetecible, ¿no?

—No, yo... nada —contesta Bella con voz entrecortada.

—¿Por qué no cortas el rollo y vas a por cruasanes? —Claudia mira el reloj.

—No tengo tiempo —contesta Kristen. Se vuelve hacia Bella para ver si tiene algo que decir al respecto.

Bella intenta sonreír, pero no le sale. Parece más bien que haga una mueca. Evita la mirada de Kristen y se pone a mirarse los zapatos.

—Bella —dice Claudia, mientras se abanica con una libreta—. ¿Qué clases haces?

Aparte de historia, quiero decir. —Bella y ella van juntas a clase de historia a cuarta hora.

—¡Oh! ¿Y a quién le importa? —se queja Lauren desde debajo de la gorra—. No te ofendas, Bella, pero estoy hasta aquí del instituto —comenta haciendo un gesto con la mano por encima de la cabeza—. Tú no eres del último curso, ¿verdad? Este año

solamente pienso en el instituto. ¿Qué voy a hacer el año que viene? ¿Qué actividad extracurricular debería hacer este último semestre para mejorar mi informe? Ya he tenido suficiente. ¿No podemos cotillear o algo así?

—Solamente intentaba dar conversación —replica Claudia amablemente, replica mientras le da un golpe a Lauren con el pie—. Solo intentaba ser educada, ya sabes, Lauren, saber algo de Bella.

—Claro —asiente Lauren—. No pienses que no me interesas, Bella. Me muero por saber cómo crees que quedaré de pelirroja.

Pero Bella se salva de tener que darle las gracias a la autentica pelirroja, Kristen.

—Vamos, Lauren, tú siempre estás dispuesta a hablar de este tipo de cosas. Ahora pasas de esto porque sabes que tu primera opción es una apuesta segura. Tienes el mejor promedio de toda la gente que conozco. —Kristen ha encontrado la chocolatina y le da un bocado—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Pero eso no es lo único importante —protesta Lauren—. No soy ninguna eminencia en ninguna de mis primeras opciones. Actualmente no basta con las notas y la media.

—Lauren, Kristen tiene razón —replica Claudia—. Tu media es tan buena que todo lo demás da igual. Además, has hecho tantas actividades complementarias que es como si el Papa en persona hubiera venido a bendecir tu informe. Yo sí que tengo

problemas. —Frunce el ceño mientras se recoge el pelo en una coleta—. O sea, no es solamente que mis notas no sean tan buenas sino, que ¿qué más he hecho yo?

—Quizá deberías repetir los exámenes —sugiere Lauren—.¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Vas a hacer algún curso preparatorio este año?

—Valen mucho la pena —asiente Kristen. Bella sabe que debería decir algo. Cualquier cosa. Se siente mucho más incómoda ahí sentada en silencio, pero ¿qué les puede decir? ¿Un curso de preparación para los exámenes preuniversitarios? Nada podría parecerle menos importante.

Por supuesto, si las cosas no hubieran cambiado tanto, ahora mismo estaría pensando en apuntarse a uno de esos cursos. Pero las cosas han cambiado. ¿La universidad? ¿Y por qué no la luna? Si se pone a pensar en lo que hará después del instituto, lo único que le preocupa es que Emmett tendrá que poner la casa a la venta para poder pagar sus estudios.

Existe un enorme abismo que la separa de todas estas chicas. Y lo sabe porque ella antes estaba al otro lado. Desearía con todas sus fuerzas poder conectar con ellas, pero simplemente ha olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Bella trata de encontrar algo que decir, lo que sea. En ese momento, Kristen hace una bola con el envoltorio de la choco-latina y alarga el brazo para guardarlo en la mochila. Por un segundo, se le puede ver la marca que le llamó la atención a Bella el otro día.

—¿Tú te co...? —salta Bella antes de poder reaccionar. No solamente es que la voz le ha salido casi en grito, sino que es peor...

_Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo?_

—Quiero decir, ¿tú te co...?

_¡Dios santo!_

¿Puede salvar la situación? El resto de chicas la están mirando fijamente, tiene que decir algo.

_Te cortas, te cortabas, te cortaste, _¿cómo narices puede acabar ahora la frase? Bella mira a su alrededor, mira a Kristen y entonces se le ocurre...

—¿Te comprarías un gato?

Es mejor que cortarse a sí misma, ¿no?

—Quiero decir si... —Bella hace una pausa y cierra los ojos. Si se queda así, ¿se levantarán todas y se marcharán? Imposible. Ella no tiene tanta suerte. Será mejor que acabe lo que ha empezado—, si tú... si tú...

_¿Qué? ¡¿Que si ella qué?!_

—Si te gustan los gatos, si te comprarías uno —logra decir después de un momento. La chica la mira, sorprendida.

_¡Bien! Por poco..._

Bella siente que le arde la cara. ¡Y eso que se había sentado con ella para no parecerles rara!

—La verdad es que no —le contesta Kristen—. De hecho, soy alérgica. —Se gira hacia Lauren—. Por cierto, que la crema que me pasaste me ha provocado una irritación terrible. —Se sube la manga y comienza a rascarse con fuerza. Entonces Bella se da cuenta de que lo que tanto le había llamado la atención es, realmente, un rasguño. Y nada más. Lo más probable es que se lo haya provocado la misma Kristen al rascarse.

Incluso ahora, mientras la mira, puede ver cómo la chica se arranca un par de costras.

A diferencia de las cicatrices que surcan los brazos de Bella, estas heridas son totalmente inocentes. Esta chica es tan alma gemela suya como cualquiera de las otras que están sentadas en el grupo.

Como cualquier otra persona en cualquier lugar—. ¿Y quieres saber mi opinión o algo así? —Kristen se coloca bien la camisa y mira a Bella—. ¿Estás... Estás pensando en comprarte un gato? —Habla despacio, como si se dirigiera a alguien que no habla muy bien su lengua. Intenta ser simpática, pero está claro que piensa que Bella es tonta.

Es peor, no puede evitar percatarse de las miradas de sorna que comparten las oirás chicas.

—Bueno —dice Lauren. Aparta la gorra y se incorpora, apoyándose sobre un brazo—.

Mi hermana hace de voluntaria en un refugio de animales abandonados, por si quieres que te ayude a conseguir un gato.

Bella asiente. Se da cuenta de que todas piensan que es rara. Intentarán ser amables y le darán consejos para conseguir un gato, pero a sus espaldas se llevarán las manos a la cabeza y darán gracias de no estar locas como ella. A lo mejor, hasta le cuentan a la gente que han estado charlando con la nueva. No, no saben su historia, pero está claro que es rara... Tal vez hasta se inventen algún que otro rumor.

—Perdonad. —Bella se pone en pie. No puede estar más tiempo sentada con ellas—. Tengo que...

—¿Que qué? No se le ocurre ninguna excusa. Pero tampoco importa demasiado. ¿Es su imaginación o se alegran de que se marche? Al fin y al cabo la habían invitado por educación. —Nos vemos en historia —consigue decir Bella. —Claro —asiente Claudia. Bella avanza todo lo rápido que puede a través del jardín hacia el edificio.

Aún le queda algo de tiempo antes de la siguiente clase. Pero no sabe dónde ir. Ni la biblioteca ni la cafetería le parecen una buena opción.

No sabe adónde ir, pero sabe perfectamente lo que quiere hacer.

Sin embargo, le preocupan un poco los detalles prácticos. Tiene ya tantas marcas en los brazos que se podría jugar a unir los puntos. Va a tener que esperar a que se le curen algunos cortes antes de volver a ensañarse. ¿Y en las piernas? Lleva tejanos,

¿cómo podría llegar a las piernas? Y si se lo hace en la barriga, ¿se le enganchará el jersey? Bella sacude la cabeza. Debería haberlo tenido en cuenta. Mañana se pondrá una camisa de botones.

Pero, en su desesperación, pensar en esos detalles ya le ayuda a calmarse y a olvidar la vergüenza que acaba de pasar, lo mal que ha sonado todo ese asunto del corte de pelo gratis. Incluso está a punto de olvidar lo triste que resulta que no vaya a apuntarse a un curso de preparación para los exámenes preuniversitarios.

Bella se dirige con determinación hacia el baño, pero dentro le espera una decepción, porque no está vacío. Hay dos chicas fumando. Otra actividad ilícita, aunque mucho más aceptada.

Bella no sabe muy bien qué hacer. Puede esperar a que se vayan, pero es imposible saber cuánto rato van a estar. Mientras Bella piensa en estas cosas, la chica que está más cerca de ella apaga el cigarro en la pila y se enciende otro.

—¿Quieres uno? —le ofrece, mostrándole el paquete.

Bella niega con la cabeza. Resulta irónico, podría perfectamente dedicarse a fumar, ¿por qué no? Pero los cigarrillos, aunque son perjudiciales, también producen placer y además...

_Nicotina, eso tarda años en hacerte daño..._

Cruza la puerta, que se cierra tras ella. Bella mira arriba y abajo del pasillo, que está completamente vacío.

Empieza a caminar. No sabe hacia dónde. Ni siquiera sabe adónde conduce este pasillo. Solo sabe que necesita moverse o explotará.

Cada vez se mueve más rápido. Le duelen las piernas y se da cuenta de que está corriendo a toda velocidad pasillo abajo. ¡Al diablo con las normas! Le duelen las costillas por el jadeo y por los golpes de la mochila contra su espalda.

Eso es bueno, todo este tipo de cosas son buenas. No tanto como la cuchilla, pero suficientemente molesto como para mantenerla distraída.

Por desgracia, los pasillos no son eternos y la resistencia de Bella tiene un límite. Está furiosa, furiosa, y cuando llega al final se encuentra a sí misma delante de un muro de ladrillos. Si no fuera un estereotipo, empezaría a darle puñetazos a la pared.

Si no fuera un estereotipo y no fuera tan difícil ocultar heridas en las manos.

En lugar de eso se derrumba frente a la pared, siente que se le van a salir los pulmones por la boca. Está en silencio, intentando concentrarse en el dolor de sus costillas, en la

posibilidad de que la carrera por el pasillo no haya abierto alguna de las heridas de la pierna.

Con cuidado, se frota la pantorrilla con el pie para sentir si tiene alguna herida abierta.

¡Bingo! Bella baja la mirada. Una pequeña mancha de sangre empieza a extenderse por la tela de sus vaqueros. No es mucho, no es algo que el resto de gente pueda notar pero...

De repente nota una mano en el hombro. Una voz inquisitiva. Bella se gira y se topa con la cara de su profesor de física, el señor Moston.

Parece preocupado.

Bella no quiere hablar con él. Lo que quiere es poder concentrarse en el dolor que le produce la herida de la pierna. Incluso intenta avivarlo tocándose la herida con la punta de la zapatilla. Pero por desgracia, no puede. En algún lugar de sus entrañas sabe que, si no hace un esfuerzo ahora, habrán consecuencias: una charla con un profesor, un sermón. Puede que hasta citen a su hermano. Lo más seguro es que citen

a su hermano. Solo de pensarlo, Bella vuelve a la realidad.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —Su tono de voz es empático, amable y solícito. ¿Es sincero?

No sabría qué decir. Últimamente ha habido tanta gente que le ha hecho la misma pregunta en el mismo tono, que ya no sabe qué pensar.

Ha llegado un punto en el que no soporta este tono.

—¿Estás bien? —El profesor repite la pregunta y Bella hace un esfuerzo por no reírse de lo absurda que suena. ¿Por qué la gente solo te pregunta si estás bien cuando es evidente que no lo estás?

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —continúa.

A Bella le preocupa que lo próximo sea ofrecerse a acompañarla a la enfermería, o incluso peor, llamar a David. Mejor será que empiece a hablar, y rápido.

—No, gracias —logra responder finalmente—. Estoy bien, de verdad. Solo estaba un poco... —No termina la frase, esperando que Moston ya se dé por satisfecho de oírla hablar y no le pida respuestas más convincentes.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a preparar el laboratorio de física? —le pregunta el señor Moston. Se dirige a ella como si se tratara de una niña de cinco años y él le estuviera ofreciendo un helado. Es evidente que la intención de él es buena, pero la situación le sobrepasa. El señor Moston es un chico joven, probablemente sea más joven que Emmett. Bella ha oído decir que este es su primer trabajo como profesor. Está segura

de que nunca ha tenido que tratar con una alumna con su misma problemática.

A Bella le da igual que el señor Moston no sepa cómo ayudarle. Le basta con que él no sepa todos los detalles de su situación. Probablemente solo la considera una chica frágil. Quizás hayan dado un toque de atención sobre ella en la sala de profesores:

_Dadle tiempo, no le presionéis, necesitará espacio..._

—Vale. —Bella consigue contestar en pocos segundos—. Te ayudo a montarlo. —Al fin y al cabo, su siguiente clase es física, y no tiene nada que hacer. No tiene adónde ir.

Bella se incorpora. Puede notar una gota de sangre que le baja por la pierna y tiene que concentrarse en seguir al profesor hacia el laboratorio.

Moston abre la puerta y Bella entra en el aula, que huele a cerrada. La clase aún no ha empezado, pero ya hay una chica allí, chapuceando en el laboratorio.

—¡Hola, Vicki! ¿Cómo va el experimento? —le pregunta Moston.

La chica levanta la mirada sobresaltada.

—Mmm... Bueno, no está perfecto —habla tartamudeando, se nota que está nerviosa—, pero creo que esta vez me va a salir.

—De acuerdo —asiente el señor Moston—, en ese caso te dejo que trabajes. —Se pone a rebuscar entre sus papeles con el ceño fruncido—. Bella—levanta la mirada— pensaba que llevaba los deberes de la semana pasada corregidos, pero

parece que me los he dejado en el despacho. ¿Quieres acompañarme o estarás bien aquí?

—Estaré bien —asegura Bella, pero se siente avergonzada. La está tratando como si ella fuera un caso especial y, aunque seguramente lo sea, no tiene ninguna intención de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Se gira hacia Vicki, pero por suerte la chica está

demasiado ocupada con su trabajo para prestarles demasiada atención. Seguramente ni siquiera ha oído nada.

Bella tira su bolsa sobre la mesa. El señor Moston se va y ella se sienta en uno de los taburetes con un suspiro. Ahora ya puede volver a explorar la herida que tiene en la pierna.

Apoya la barbilla en las manos y mira distraída cómo Vicki va de aquí para allá. Es importante mantener una expresión tranquila, que su cara no la delate. Tiene que parecer que no está haciendo nada por debajo de la mesa. Tiene que parecer que no

está intentando abrirse la herida, no tiene que notarse que está manchando la punta de la zapatilla de sangre.

Se siente como una mujer haciendo piececitos con su amante por debajo de la mesa.

Le duele la pierna. Es sorprendente que una herida de cinco centímetros pueda dolerle tanto. Realmente, es fácil abrirla antes de que se cure, solo hay que encontrar algo liso, como la punta de la zapatilla, e intentar abrirla unos centímetros más.

Ahora que ya tiene su dosis, ahora que el dolor fluye por su sangre como una droga, Bella ya puede pensar en otras cosas. Intenta fijarse en lo que hace Vicki pero el experimento en el que trabaja no le suena de nada. Se pregunta si debería reconocer lo que está haciendo. A lo mejor también va mal en esta clase.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunta Bella—. Eso no será parte de los deberes de esta semana, ¿no?

—¡Ah, no! —Vicki apunta algo en su cuaderno de laboratorio sin levantar la vista—.

Solo lo hago para subir nota. Casi... casi suspendí el año pasado y este semestre tengo que ponerme las pilas. —Se sonroja un poco al contarle esto—. Moston me ha dicho que haciendo un par de trabajos por mi cuenta podría conseguirlo. —Vicki cierra el cuaderno bruscamente y casi tira una parte del material del equipo.

—¿De qué va el experimento? —le pregunta Bella. La pierna ya le duele bastante y, por tanto, ya la puede dejar en paz.

—Oh, estoy intentando pillar lo de la aceleración bajo gravedad. O sea, ¿qué más da? Yo lo único que quiero es... Hola, Ed. —Vicki corta la frase al oír que se abre la puerta.

Antes de girarse Bella sabe que debe de tratarse del mismo Edward que conoció en la biblioteca. Claro que podría ser otro. Él no va a su clase de física, así que no hay ninguna razón para que sea él, pero ella sabe que sí lo es. ¿Y qué? No tiene nada de lo que avergonzarse. Después de todo, a él no le ha preguntado nada de gatos.

—¡Hola, Vicki! Bella. —Les sonríe—. ¿Está Moston por aquí? Quería entregarle un informe del laboratorio.

—Volverá enseguida —responde Vicki. Ata un peso a un cilindro metálico y hace que se balancee.

Bella no puede evitar pensar que no cabe duda que Vicki necesite trabajos extra. La chica no se entera de nada. No hace falta ser un experto para darse cuenta de que el experimento está tan mal montado que se aguanta con alfileres. La pequeña bolita de metal se balancea peligrosamente junto a unas probetas. Algunas de ellas, llenas de líquido, deben ser parte del trabajo de otra persona.

Está a punto de sugerirle a Vicki que coloque las probetas lejos de su experimento, pero antes de llegar a pronunciar una palabra el peso ya ha chocado contra una de ellas. Bella ve cómo algunas de las probetas caen al suelo con un gran estruendo y quedan hechas añicos. Un líquido azul viscoso empieza a extenderse por las baldosas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclama Vicki.

—No es tan terrible. —Edward intenta consolarla mientras se acerca a valorar los daños.

—¿Que no? —Vicki le mira con escepticismo—. ¿Estás loco? ¡Es un desastre!

Solamente estoy haciendo este ejercicio porque estoy muy atrasada respecto al resto de la clase. Lo último que necesito es cargarme el experimento de otra persona. ¡Me va a matar!

—Quizá deberíamos limpiarlo antes de que vuelva Moston —afirma Bella mientras se aproxima a ellos, cojeando un poco—. Espera. —Coge unas esponjas que hay junto al fregadero y le pasa una a Edward—. Tenemos que ir con cuidado con los cristales. —Se coloca a cuatro patas y empieza a limpiar el líquido azul.

—¡Oh! ¿Para qué? —gimotea Vicki, retorciéndose las manos.

A Bella le sorprende que la chica esté a punto de llorar. ¿Es que no sabe que un par de probetas rotas y un experimento de física fallido no son razón para llorar? Bella se pone de cuclillas y sostiene la esponja sin hacer nada mientras observa a la chica. ¿De verdad que no se da cuenta de lo afortunada que es al poder decir que lo peor que le puede pasar en su vida es cargarse parte del material del laboratorio?

Lágrimas, auténticas lágrimas empiezan a brotar de los ojos de Vicki y a caerle por las mejillas.

_¿Por unas probetas rotas?_

Bella no se lo puede creer. No puede evitarlo, a lo mejor debería ser más benévola, pero no puede sentir nada más que desprecio por alguien tan débil.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El señor Moston acaba de entrar. Está detrás de Bella observando el estropicio que hay en el suelo.

Los tres se quedan callados por unos minutos. Vicki ha logrado apartar la cara para que Moston no se dé cuenta de que está llorando.

Bella se da cuenta de que Vicki está haciendo acopio de valor para explicarle la verdad al señor Moston.

—Ha sido todo culpa mía.

Bella se sorprende al oír su propia voz.

Tira la esponja al suelo y se pone en pie para mirar al señor Moston a la cara.

—Le pedí a Vicki que me enseñara el experimento —continúa Bella, evitando deliberadamente encontrarse con las miradas de Edward y Vicki—. Intentaba ajustar el

peso y mientras estaba en ello —Edward señala el suelo con la mano— parece ser que se me cayó todo.

Bella no sabe muy bien por qué ha salido en defensa de Vicki. Tal vez sea porque

piensa que ella, como es la chica nueva, no puede meterse en problemas. O tal vez porque sabe que Moston ya está suficientemente preocupado por ella para hacerle pasar un mal rato. O quizá sea porque, si es honesta consigo misma, se da cuenta de que lo que le inspira Vicki no es desprecio.

Es envidia.

Porque, si lo piensa detenidamente, ¿realmente es tan horrible que lo peor que pueda ocurrir en la vida de Vicki sean unas cuantas probetas rotas? ¿No deberían ser así las cosas?

No hace tanto que unas probetas rotas también podían ser lo peor que le podía ocurrir a Willow...

—Está bien —asiente Moston lentamente—. No os preocupéis de limpiarlo, no quiero que os hagáis daño con los cristales rotos. Parece que tú ya te has cortado en la pierna, Bella.

Bella se sorprende. Debe haberse abierto la herida aún más de lo que pensaba.

Espera que no le sugiera ir a la enfermería.

—Em... No es nada, de verdad. Me lo he hecho antes... afeitándome las piernas —balbucea, y se pone roja.

_¿Afeitándome las piernas?_

—Si tú lo dices... —contesta Moston con escepticismo—. De todos modos, no quiero que nadie más se corte. Voy a buscar a alguien de mantenimiento para que se encargue de esto. Edward, ¿puedes acompañarme? —Recoge el informe de laboratorio que tiene Edward en la mano—. No quiero que llegues tarde a tu próxima clase, pero voy a necesitar ayuda para llevar material.

—No pasa nada —responde Edward a Moston, aunque Bella puede sentir que no le quita los ojos de encima—. De todos modos, tengo una hora libre.

Los dos salen del laboratorio, y Vicki y Bella se quedan a solas.

—No puedo creerme lo que acabas de hacer —dice Vicki. En sus ojos brilla una especie de admiración.

Bella no ha cargado con las culpas para ganarse la admiración de la chica. Pero la mirada de Vicki, en fin, es difícil no sentirse ni que sea un poco bien... Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la miraba sin sentir lástima.

—Olvídalo —contesta Bella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo ya sabía que no me iba a caer ninguna bronca —dice con una sonrisa a Vicki mientras regresa a su asiento.

—Claro, ya lo sé —dice Vicki, siguiéndola—. Bueno, aparte de que tú no has provocado varios desastres en el laboratorio como yo, Moston no te haría pasar un mal rato por nada del mundo. Debe de sentirse mal por ti, ya sabes, con todo eso de que no tienes padres.

—¿Perdón? —Bella está buscando una tirita en su bolsa, porque no quiere que nadie más se percate de la herida que tiene en la pierna, pero se detiene en seco y mira a Vicki a la cara.

—Porque tú eres huérfana, ¿no? ¿Tus padres no murieron el año pasado o algo así? ¿Verdad? Seguramente puedes aprovecharte de eso hasta que te gradúes.

Bella se siente como si le acabaran de pegar una bofetada. La frase que Vicki acaba de soltar casualmente acaba con los buenos sentimientos que empezaban a aflorar en su interior. Esta chica le ha defraudado, al igual que las otras.

Aunque, en realidad, no debería enfadarse. Vicki no habla con malicia. Simplemente es demasiado insensible para darse cuenta, es tan torpe hablando como manejando el equipo del laboratorio.

El señor Moston y Edward regresan con un montón de material. Un grupo de estudiantes entran tras ellos. La clase va a empezar.

Bella mira cómo Edward ayuda al señor Moston a organizar-lo todo. Piensa en el modo en que él reaccionó cuando se lo dijo.

Se quedó pálido. No le salió con las frases típicas. No le dijo nada cruel. No había nada que decir y tuvo suficiente sentido común para no hacerlo.

Bella se siente tan agradecida al recordarlo que desearía poder levantarse y decírselo, seguirle cuando salga de clase y explicarle cuánto ha significado para ella que fuera tan considerado.

Por un instante sus miradas se encuentran. Bella nota que se está sonrojando pero no sabe muy bien por qué. Seguramente él no tiene ni idea de lo que está pensando y, de todos modos, aquello ya está pasado. Ella no tiene ninguna intención de

agradecerle nada, o ni siquiera de hablar con él. Ya ha aprendido la lección. Lo mejor será no hablar con nadie de momento.

Es incapaz de hablar con la gente, y por lo visto, los demás lo pasan igual de mal hablando con ella.

Si vuelve a hablar con Edward, es posible que él ya no sea tan amable. Quizás haya oído cosas sobre ella que le hayan hecho cambiar de idea, o a lo mejor es, simplemente, que aquel día en concreto se sentía así.

Sea lo que sea, nunca lo sabrá. Sin embargo, cuando lo ve salir, se le hace un nudo en el estómago. Se da cuenta de que es la única persona que ha conocido en los últimos siete meses que no ha dicho algo estúpido o insensible sobre el hecho de que sus padres estén muertos.

Y también el único que ha hablado de _Tristes trópicos _con ella.

* * *

**_Aquí va un nuevo capítulo :)_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

_¿No podría hablar un poco más bajo? _Piensa Bella mientras se estira boca abajo y entierra la cabeza entre las páginas de su libro. Sigue peleando con el Bulfinch; al menos tiene un par de semanas para entregar el trabajo. De normal, le sobraría tiempo, pero últimamente las cosas son de todo menos normales, y el parloteo de la otra chica no se lo está poniendo fácil.

—Me dijo que me llamaría...

Bella intenta ignorarla, pero es una batalla perdida. Había salido pronto de la escuela y se había ido al campus pensando que allí podría trabajar, pero, en lugar de concentrarse en el Bulfinch, no para de distraerse con todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Ya ha tenido que moverse dos veces para esquivar un Frisbee y ahora, cuando por fin había conseguido situarse, se le ha sentado esta chica al lado y ha empezado a hablar, muy alto, por el móvil.

—¡Ya han pasado dos días! Pero ¿sabes qué? Él me dijo que tenía que estudiar para un examen muy importante y ya sabes lo estresante que es eso. Seguro que esa es la razón de que...

Bella cierra el libro con un suspiro. Es inútil intentar leer.

Al menos, escuchar conversaciones ajenas promete ser más interesante.

De repente, una ola de soledad invade a Bella. Desearía poder hablar con Markie, ser capaz de hablar con ella. Retroceder siete meses y volver a estar las dos cotilleando así. Su conversación no hubiera sido muy diferente a la de esta chica. Después de analizar el problema de la llamada telefónica desde cualquier ángulo posible hubieran pasado a hablar sobre el cuidado de la piel y luego...

—Tendrías que ver lo quemado que tengo el pelo...

_Vale, en lugar de la piel, las puntas abiertas. Bastante cerca. _Bella sonríe un poco. A lo mejor todavía es capaz de sentir interés por estas cosas. A lo mejor no tiene por qué ser un desastre cada vez que abre la boca.

—Intenté hacerme los reflejos yo misma y fue catastrófico.

_¿Catastrófico? _Bella se sienta y mira a la chica sin poder creérselo. _¿Es esa su idea de catástrofe?_

Le gustaría poder enseñarle algunas fotos del accidente.

A lo mejor debería haberse quedado en el instituto pero, la verdad, ¿es peor escuchar esto o los continuos comentarios de Claudia y Lauren sobre la puntuación de los exámenes? Al menos aquí nadie espera que se una a la conversación; además, le gusta pasar el rato en el césped del campus. Antes, cuando sus padres vivían e iba con ellos a la ciudad le gustaba sentarse aquí y leer mientras esperaba a que terminaran de dar sus clases. Luego iban a buscar a Emmett y a Rose e iban por ahí a cenar. Bella sacude la cabeza. Es ridículo pensar que pueda ser igual ahora. Al fin y al cabo, ya nada lo es.

Ya no quiere escuchar más. Ya no quiere seguir estirada en la hierba. Solo hay una cosa que quiera hacer ahora mismo. Y es extraño, porque hasta este momento no se le había pasado por la cabeza recurrir a la cuchilla. Bella no es tonta. Sabe perfectamente lo que está ocurriendo. Escuchar este tipo de conversaciones es como abrir una ventana a su pasado. El terrible choque, el ángulo que tomó el cuello de su madre, su propio cabello empapado de la sangre de su padre son imágenes demasiado difíciles de procesar. Sin embargo, las cosas más triviales siempre la pillan desprevenida.

Ayer, todos sus intentos de cortarse se vieron frustrados. Quizá tenga hoy más suerte.

El campus es grande, mucho más que el instituto, y si no encuentra un lugar por aquí, siempre le quedará el parque...

Pero todavía es de día. No quiere correr el riesgo de que alguien la vea en el parque.

Bella hurga en su bolsa en busca de su carné de la biblioteca. Aunque odia subir sola al depósito, ese podría ser un buen lugar, si no fuera porque cree que se ha dejado el carné en casa.

Sin duda alguna, lleva todo lo que necesita. Nunca saldría de casa sin llevar repuestos.

Pero tiene que ir con cuidado, regirse por unas normas. Si lo hace demasiado a menudo podría meterse en problemas. Cada vez que incurre en ello, las posibilidades de que alguien la descubra, de que se le infecte una herida, o incluso de perder demasiada sangre crecen. Va a tener que empezar a racionar las sesiones. Pensar en la cuchilla igual que otras chicas piensan en tomarse un helado.

No es solo eso, sino que ocultarlo está siendo cada vez más complicado. Resulta tan difícil recordarlo todo, cada pequeño detalle, que tiene que estar al tanto si quiere mantenerlo en secreto. Como hace un par de noches, cuando vio a Emmett llorando.

Después de que Bella se quedara dormida, después de que el corte de la cuchilla la hubiera serenado como una nana, se despertó sobresaltada. Sabía que algo no iba bien. Bella se incorporó en la cama y pensó durante casi media hora, dando vueltas a la _cabeza, _hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había limpiado la sangre que le había caído del brazo.

¿Y si había olvidado limpiarla? ¿Y si Rose la veía por la mañana?

La chica del móvil se prepara para marcharse. Rose ya no tendrá que oírla. Pero ya no le importa, demasiado tarde. Si pudiera encontrar el estúpido carné... Mete el brazo hasta el final de la bolsa.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué tal?

La interrupción la pilla por sorpresa. Saca la mano de la bolsa abruptamente, como si la hubieran pillado robando. El corazón le late con fuerza, como si acabara de correr un maratón.

Es Edward. Claro, quién si no. Es la única persona de por aquí con la que ha hablado.

—Hola. —Se pone de cuclillas, limpiándose las manos contra los vaqueros. Las tiene un poco sudadas.

—¿Ibas a la biblioteca?

—No —contesta Bella, negando con la cabeza—. Hoy no trabajo.

—Ah, ¿has venido a ver a tu hermano, entonces?

—Yo... no. —Casi le entra la risa. Ha hecho todo lo posible para evitar a Emm desde que presenció aquella escena en la cocina a medianoche.

—Vale. —Edward piensa unos instantes—. ¿Has venido solamente a leer? Yo también lo hago a menudo. Me resulta mucho más fácil avanzar trabajo aquí que en el instituto.

—Mientras le explica esto, Edward se sienta junto a ella. Deja la mochila en el césped y, usándola como almohada, se estira protegiéndose la cara del sol con una mano.

Bella no sabe qué responder. Está demasiado ocupada intentando planear cómo escaparse para poder acudir a su cita con la cuchilla.

—¿Bulfinch? —Edward coge el libro—. Debes estar haciendo Héroes y Mitos. Yo también la hice el año pasado. —Empieza a pasar las páginas, echando una ojeada—. Me gustó, aunque tampoco te creas que era mi clase favorita. O sea, los mitos griegos son de lo mejor que hay, pero Bulfinch... un poco soso, ¿no crees? —Su sonrisa brilla bajo el sol—. ¿Quién la da este semestre?

Habla con una facilidad increíble, como si ya hubieran tenido miles de conversaciones.

Como si fueran amigos.

Debería sentarse y hablar con él. No hay ninguna razón para no hacerlo. La conversación que tuvieron en el depósito había estado bien, antes de que se fuera por otros derroteros. ¿Por qué no pueden hablar de Bulfinch, del instituto o de otras cosas?

Pero Bella ya ha decidido que hablar con él es demasiado peligroso. Recuerda el otro día... ¿cómo puede saber que cuando acaben de hablar, cuando se desnude ante él, no le corresponderá con algún comentario torpe y doloroso como el de la chica del laboratorio?

No. No habrá más charla. Ni sobre Bulfinch ni sobre ninguna otra cosa.

Tiene otras cosas que hacer.

—Perdona. Yo.. .Yo no puedo hablar ahora. Tengo como un poco de prisa —dice Bella mientras recoge sus cosas.

—¡Venga, quédate! Si te vas, tendré que ponerme a trabajar y me apetece más perder el tiempo. Mira —Edward se incorpora, apoyándose sobre un codo—, si te quedas y me cuentas algo, te invito a un _copuccino _en el lugar del que te hablé. —Coge una de las asas de su mochila y tira de ella.

—¡No puedo! —contesta Bella nerviosa. Estira en dirección opuesta, pero Edward es más fuerte y se tropieza con él. —¡Eh! ¡Cuidado! —Edward suelta la bolsa y se incorpora para cogerla. La agarra con fuerza y Bella no puede reprimir una mueca de dolor cuando le aprieta las heridas, que todavía están abiertas.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —Edward la mira extrañado. —No. —Bella estira el brazo rápidamente, pero el daño ya está hecho. Ha tocado las heridas antes de que tuvieran tiempo de cicatrizar y la sangre está traspasando la tela de la camisa. Bella no le mira, solo intenta caminar lo más rápido posible. Ni siquiera le importa en qué dirección va.

—¡Eh! —Edward se levanta. Esta vez le pone la mano en el hombro para que se gire y le mire a la cara—. ¡Estás sangrando!

Bella no sabe qué decir. Se ha quedado helada.

—Eso tiene muy mala pinta. —Edward observa la camisa empapada de sangre, cómo la tela blanca se cubre de rojo.

_Me parece que no lo ha entendido, _piensa Bella, aliviada. ¿Es posible que no relacione la sangre que le sale del brazo con la herida de la pierna de ayer?

Si pudiera pensar en alguna excusa creíble para justificar las heridas. Si no estuvieran en un lugar tan revelador. No había sido difícil disimular con el corte de la pierna.

Claro, si hubiera pensado en otra excusa, una caída, un accidente, cualquier cosa que no fuera afeitarse porque... en fin, con las piernas puede pasar, pero... nadie se afeita los brazos. ¿Qué explicación tendría para las heridas de los brazos?

Edward está cada vez más desconcertado cuando mira la sangre. Levanta la mirada hacia Bella con una mirada inquisitiva.

_Vaya, una lástima, _piensa Bella. No piensa responder. Aparta la mano sin pensar en el dolor. Por desgracia, al hacer eso, la bolsa se le cae de las manos al suelo y todo el contenido se desparrama por el suelo.

—¡No! —grita Bella mientras Edward se agacha para ayudarla a recoger las cosas. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan educado? Piensa en empujarlo, zarandearlo o incluso algo tan bestia como darle una patada en la espinilla, cualquier cosa con tal de apartarlo de sus cosas, solo para asegurarse que está bien lejos de su cargamento.

Bella le embiste para recuperar su tesoro, pero es demasiado tarde. Edward ha llegado primero. Tiene unas cuchillas en la mano. Se levanta y se las devuelve, junto con un par de bolígrafos, una goma y el resto de sus pertenencias.

Bella no se lo puede creer. Las ha encontrado y aún así no lo pilla. No encuentra ninguna conexión entre la sangre que le sale del brazo y la cuchilla sucia que le acaba de pasar.

Se siente tan aliviada que no puede evitarlo y se echa a reír. Edward parece confuso unos instantes: al fin y al cabo, no es divertido que se le haya caído la bolsa. Pero él es un chico comprensivo. Su cara dibuja poco a poco una sonrisa y estalla en una carcajada.

Bella piensa en la pinta que deben hacer: como una joven pareja de enamorados.

Eso la hace reír incluso más. ¿Quién podría imaginar al verles que ella ríe porque él no comprende el significado de lo que tiene entre las manos?

—¡Eh! —dice Edward de repente—. Yo uso la misma marca. —Se queda mirando las cuchillas y para de reír. Bella se da cuenta de que debería haberse ido corriendo, de que lo ha subestimado, de que él, finalmente, la ha pillado. —¡Eh! —La voz de Edward no puede esconder el pánico. Bella sabe que debería haberse ido, pero está como clavada al suelo. Su mente funciona a toda velocidad, pero no se le ocurre nada que decir, no logra encontrar la manera de garantizar que él no se vaya de la boca.

—¡Eh! —exclama Edward una vez más. Le sube la manga y le mira el brazo. Bella se pone roja como un tomate. No podría sentir más vergüenza ni estando desnuda y con él mirándole los pechos. Puede sentir sus ojos, como se llenan de la terrible visión de las cicatrices viejas que se confunden con las nuevas, la sangre que se extiende por su brazo, las heridas mal curadas.

Levanta los ojos y la mira a la cara con una expresión entre susto y repulsión. Bella le devuelve la mirada. Edward, al igual que ella, no dice ni una palabra. Y no hay ni que planteárselo. Simplemente no hay nada que decir. Bella deja caer el brazo. Lo peor ya ha pasado. Quizás ahora la deje marcharse. Después de todo ¿qué puede hacer él?

Pero al volverlo a mirar, Bella ve cómo ese terror que hay en los ojos de Edward se convierte en determinación. Se da cuenta de que, efectivamente, hay una cosa que él puede hacer, que tiene toda la intención de hacer, algo tan terrible que a Bella le flaquean las piernas solo de pensarlo.

Puede explicárselo a Emmett.

Edward se gira repentinamente y echa a correr a través del césped. Bella, sin dudarlo, se lanza tras él. Pero él es rápido, mucho más de lo que ella pueda llegar a ser. Cruza la entrada de la universidad, sube la escalera corriendo. En cuestión de segundos llegará al edificio de antropología, y ella aún no lo ha alcanzado.

Bella quiere pegarle un grito para hacerle parar, pero tiene miedo de atraer sobre ellos más atención todavía. La gente ya ha empezado a girarse para mirarlos. En cualquier caso, se ha quedado sin aliento y además ¿de qué serviría gritar? Gotas de sudor le atraviesan la espalda, y el corazón le late con tal fuerza que realmente teme que le pueda estallar, pero eso no es nada, nada, en comparación con la desesperación que la invade al pensar en lo que está a punto de ocurrir. No puede permitir que Edward acabe con su secreto. No puede permitir que él le quite la única cosa que le ofrece algo de consuelo.

Un grupo de estudiantes sale del edificio de antropología cuando él está llegando a la entrada. Están hablando y riendo y bloquean la entrada. Bella no puede creerse la suerte que está teniendo. Edward se queda parado frente a la puerta, no puede hacer nada aparte de esperar a que se muevan.

Cuando los estudiantes finalmente despejan la entrada Bella consigue alcanzarle.

Edward abre la puerta pero ella le está pisando los talones. El sube la escalera de dos en dos. Bella se lanza tras él, extendiendo los brazos frenéticamente decidida a alcanzarle, a detenerle, a evitar como sea que logre su objetivo.

Bella consigue cogerle de la camisa. Estira, pero él es más fuerte y ella le suelta temiendo romper la tela. En ese momento, él se da la vuelta. A lo mejor está sorprendido de lo fácilmente que ella ha abandonado, o quizá le sorprenda lo absurdo, lo enfermizo que resulta que una persona que no tiene ningún problema en mutilar su propio cuerpo no sea capaz de destruir una camisa. Se quedan quietos en la escalera, respirando aceleradamente, sin decirse nada, midiéndose las fuerzas. Entonces, Edward vuelve a darse la vuelta. Esta vez Bella es suficientemente rápida como para cogerle la mano pero, aunque ella estira con todas las fuerzas, él logra avanzar. Con la otra mano, Bella se aferra a la barandilla y sus pies se enganchan al suelo como si fueran de plomo pero es inútil: él no da su brazo a torcer y lo único que ella puede hacer es caminar con él.

Cuando llegan al cuarto piso, todavía van cogidos de la mano. Edward se para un instante frente a la puerta de la oficina de Emmett. Mira a Bella en silencio.

—Por favor, no le digas nada —le ruega Bella, al sentir como él duda—. Por favor.

Pero no le da tiempo de suplicar más porque, incluso antes de que Edward pueda llamar a la puerta, esta se abre mostrando a Emmett tras ella. Con un gesto, les hace pasar al departamento.

—¡Vaya, hola! —Emmett les mira con una gran sonrisa.

Los dos están sonrojados y respiran con intensidad, de pie, cogidos de la mano.

Es evidente, por la expresión de su cara, que ha malinterpretado totalmente la situación.

—Ahora mismo no puedo estar por vosotros —dice unos segundos después—. Tengo que devolver un par de llamadas. Si no os sabe mal esperar... —Sin embargo, no se mueve un ápice. No puede ocultar una sonrisa bobalicona al verlos cogidos de la mano.

Bella casi no puede respirar, siente que va a desmayarse. Pero ni siquiera teme por sí misma. La idea de tener que abandonar su vicio es bastante dura. Pero la idea de que Edward se lo explique todo a Emmett, de ver desaparecer esa sonrisa, es mucho peor.

Hace meses que su hermano no está tan contento.

De repente, a Bella se le ocurre una idea. Ya sabe cómo salvarse; el alivio que siente es tan fuerte que le fallan las fuerzas.

—Será un segundo —dice finalmente Emmett. Cierra la puerta de la oficina, dejando a Bella y a Edward a solas.

Edward se derrumba en el suelo. Su mano y la de Bella siguen unidas y Bella se ve arrastrada tras él. Este es el único momento en el que ella tiene el control. Ahora sabe lo que debe hacer.

—¿Has visto lo contento que se ha puesto? —le susurra Bella al oído de Edward—. Se ha pensado que estábamos, ya sabes, juntos.

—¿Y? —contesta Edward con rudeza.

—¿No lo comprendes? —prosigue Bella—. Piensa que estamos juntos, que estoy mejorando. No se le veía tan feliz desde... en fin, probablemente desde el accidente.

¿Es que quieres borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara? —No piensa rendirse—. ¿Qué crees que vas a lograr con esto? Esto puede matarle. Por unos instantes Bella se pregunta si todo esto es realmente cierto. No le cabe ninguna duda de que ha perdido el amor de su hermano, pero eso no significa que él no vaya a hacer todo lo que está en su mano para cuidarla a ella. Eso no significa que verla con Edward no le haya animado al pensar que su hermana estaba logrando tirar hacia delante su vida. Y, sobre todo, eso no significa que la posibilidad de enterarse de algo terrible respecto a su hermana no vaya a destruir su mundo un poco más. Bella no puede permitir que Edward haga algo así.

Pero Edward no parece estar tan seguro como lo estaba hace unos minutos. Mira a Bella y enseguida se vuelve, mirando al infinito.

—Eso le matará —repite enérgicamente.

—Pero servirá de algo. Vas a... —La voz de Edward se apaga. Es obvio que no puede aunar fuerzas para pronunciar las palabras.

—¿Suicidarme? —Bella acaba la frase por él—. No, lo mío no va de eso.

—Perfecto. —Edward la mira indignado—. Solo vas a mutilarte. Tienes razón, eso es mucho mejor.

—Mejor o peor, ¿qué narices te hace pensar que contárselo a mi hermano me va a hacer parar?

—¿No es así?

—Ni de lejos. —La voz de Bella suena como un latigazo—. Lo único que vas a conseguir es trastocarle tanto que... Bueno, no sé lo que puede pasar, no tengo ni idea, pero sí algo terrible, créeme. Ha pasado por muchas cosas. ¿Cuánto más va a aguantar? ¿Y de qué va a servir todo esto? Te lo digo en serio: que se lo cuentes no me va a hacer parar.

—¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer entonces?

Edward la mira enfadado.

—No me importa lo que hagas. Pero no puedes decírselo.

Bella oye cómo se abre la puerta de la oficina de Emmett. Se apoya contra la pared e intenta parecer calmada.

—Bueno, ¿para qué queríais verme? —pregunta Emmett.

Edward se levanta. Está un poco inestable y se coge a Bella con más fuerza de la que piensa.

Bella está totalmente quieta. Ha hecho lo que ha podido. A partir de ahora, depende de Edward.

—Quería... —Edward se para a mitad de frase y mira a Bella y a Emmett—. Quería saber si ya tienes listos los programas para el próximo semestre —logra decir entre dientes.

_No está mal._

Bella mira a Edward con cierto respeto. No es que le importe lo que le diga a Emmett, siempre que no la deje tirada, pero aun así, no cree que ella hubiera sido capaz de improvisar una excusa tan plausible.

En ese instante toma conciencia de la importancia de sus palabras.

_No la ha dejado tirada._

Siente un alivio tan grande que las piernas le flaquean. Si Edward no la estuviera cogiendo

con tanta fuerza, habría caído al suelo.

—Vaya, debo decirte que tienes una imagen de mí algo imprecisa si piensas que ya tengo el próximo semestre preparado —dice Emmett riendo—. Casi no puedo ni llevar este semestre al día. Pero pasa y te explicaré algunas ideas que tengo en mente y tal vez pueda darte un par de consejos para otras clases que te pueden interesar. Mi hermana me ha dicho que quieres estudiar antropología el año que viene.

Bella mira al techo y empieza a silbar una melodía para disimular.

Pero Edward no parece enterarse mucho de lo que le dice Emmett. Está claro que aún no se ha recuperado de todo lo que le acaba de ocurrir.

—Me parece genial —continúa Emmett. Se sienta en su mesa y les invita con un gesto a que se sienten en el sofá—. De todos modos, aunque estés pensando en especializarte deberías probar asignaturas de otros departamentos.

Hace una pausa y empieza a hojear los papeles que están dispersos por su escritorio.

Bella se sienta junto a Edward en el sofá. Nunca se había sentido tan incómoda y no ve el momento de que termine esta reunión improvisada.

—Hum, oh, sí, supongo que tienes razón. —Edward está haciendo un esfuerzo evidente para calmarse—. Pero ya sabes, el año pasado hice un par de asignaturas aquí... las tuyas, que me gustaron mucho, y después un curso básico de redacción de textos. Me sabe mal decirlo pero fue una pérdida de tiempo total. Solo lo hice porque mi instituto recomienda que para hacer clases aquí empieces con eso... —Se vuelve hacia Bella—. Si al final decides hacer algo aquí el semestre que viene, seguramente tendrás que...

—Sí, bueno. No creo que ese tipo de cosas sea lo más adecuado para Bella en este momento —le interrumpe abruptamente Emmett.

Bella se siente un poco como si le acabaran de dar una bofetada. No es que tenga un deseo especial de hacer asignaturas extra, pero le duele oír a su hermano hablar de ella como si no estuviera allí. No le acaba de gustar cómo ha sonado eso de adecuado; está claro que a Emmett le resulta mucho más fácil hablar sobre el futuro de Edward.

Quizás haya superado lo de estar celosa de su sobrina de seis meses, pero Edward no está exento de sus tonterías. Le mira con resentimiento.

—¿Sabes qué? —prosigue Emmett—. Pensaba que tenía mis apuntes por aquí pero me los debo haber dejado en casa. ¿Por qué no me das tu dirección de correo electrónico?

En cuanto consiga aclararme con todo esto, te mandaré lo que tengo.

—Perfecto, gracias. Mmm... Bueno, espero verte el próximo semestre... —Edward se levanta del sofá, y Bella sale tras él de la oficina de Emmett.

—Joder, joder, joder —murmura por lo bajo Edward, abriendo la puerta del edificio con una fuerte patada.

Se ha hecho de noche. Mientras atraviesan de nuevo el campus, una ligera brisa juega con el pelo de Bella. Con todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, resulta relajante y Bella está contenta de no hacer nada aparte de disfrutar de esa sensación. Está demasiado exhausta para hablar, demasiado exhausta para pensar. Sin embargo, Edward no parece tener esos problemas. —¿Qué estoy haciendo? —repite una y otra vez—. ¡No puedo creerme toda la farsa que acaba de ocurrir! Debo estar igual de loco que tú. —Edward se para y la mira con una expresión entre indignada y escéptica.

—Has hecho lo correcto —insiste Bella cansada. —Al menos déjame llevarte al servicio médico para estudiantes —dice Edward—. Es totalmente confidencial...

—No.

—¡Pero no puedo dejarte así! No puedes ponerme en este aprieto.

—Yo no te he puesto en ningún aprieto —contesta Bella fríamente. Acelera el paso.

Casi han llegado al parque.

—Sí, sí que lo has hecho —contesta Edward, testarudo—. No puedo olvidarme de esto. ¿Y si tú...?

—Ya te he dicho que no tengo ninguna intención de suicidarme.

—¿Y se supone que así lo arreglas todo? —Se sientan en un banco—. ¿Rajarte la piel a tiras es guay siempre que no te mueras?

—Supongo que lo que quería decir es que tú no tienes de qué preocuparte, no tienes que...

—¡Perfecto! —le interrumpe Edward a media frase—. Yo no tengo de qué preocuparme.

—No necesito algo así —continúa después de unos instantes—. Si no se lo cuento a tu hermano, entonces ¿qué? ¿Se supone que tengo que vigilarte? ¡No puedo! Estoy haciendo clases aquí, iba a empezar a buscar un trabajo. ¡Maldita sea! Tengo otras cosas. ¡Ahora estoy enganchado contigo!

Bella se pone tensa al oírle.

—¡No, en absoluto! ¡Ya te lo he dicho!

—¿Que no? —La mira enfadado—. Vale, vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Tú no quieres que le diga nada a tu hermano...

Bella asiente con fervor.

—Vale, perfecto, haces que te lo prometa y ahora esperas que simplemente me vaya por donde he venido. ¿Me tomas el pelo? Es posible que tenga mejores cosas que hacer, pero eso no significa que te necesite en mi conciencia.

De repente a Bella se le ocurre una idea.

—Si me acuesto contigo —dice—, ¿me dejarás en paz?

Edward se queda en silencio unos segundos y luego la mira. Se le ve totalmente tranquilo.

Tal vez todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas ha sido tan inquietante que ahora es inmune a cualquier otra cosa. La observa con atención, y Bella tiene La horrible sensación de que él está pensando si ella es lo suficientemente buena como para que valga la pena aceptar la oferta.

¿Y qué va a hacer ella si acepta?

Bella se siente cada vez más intranquila. El corazón le late con tanta fuerza como cuando le perseguía corriendo a través del campus. No puede creerse lo que acaba de hacer. ¿Realmente estaría dispuesta a sacrificar...?

_Pero, después de todo, ¿sería muy diferente que con la cuchilla?_

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dice finalmente.

—Sí —asiente Bella—. Está segura de que va a preguntarle si es virgen o si alguna vez...

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza?

_Sí._

—No, lo digo en serio —continúa sin esperar la respuesta—. ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Además —continúa, dando una patada a una piedra—, ¿quién dice que yo sienta eso por ti?

Bella se siente aliviada y humillada a la vez. Nunca se le había ocurrido que él tuviera que sentir algo para querer acostarse con ella.

—Bueno, yo solo pensaba que, ya sabes, tú eres...

—Cállate —le interrumpe—, ahora mismo.

Los dos se quedan un rato en silencio. Él aparta la mirada y mira hacia delante. Bella no sabe muy bien qué hacer ahora. Quizá debería simplemente levantarse e irse a casa, pero justo cuando está pensando esto, Edward se gira de nuevo con otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —pregunta—. ¿Podrías al menos explicarme esto? ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiera hablar de esto contigo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sienta eso por ti? —dice Bella imitando sus palabras. Quiere inyectar todo el veneno que pueda en su voz. Se siente avergonzada y humillada por la locura de su oferta y lo fácilmente que él la ha rechazado.

—¡Total! ¡Hace un momento estabas dispuesta a acostarte conmigo! —Edward sacude la cabeza ante la absurdidad de todo este asunto. Por primera vez Bella se da cuenta de que él todavía la está cogiendo de la mano. _Y, _aunque la acaba de humillar, aunque acaba de hacerla sentir como una idiota, no quiere soltarse.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer contigo? —Edward habla en voz alta, pero es evidente que no se está dirigiendo a ella—. Iba a ser un semestre genial. No puedo pasar el rato... ¡Dios! ¡Yo no quiero esto! —murmura con indignación.

Bella no puede evitar reírse. ¿Es que ella sí que lo quiere?

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —Se vuelve hacia ella—. ¿Te parece divertido?

Bella se encoge de hombros.

—Claro, mis padres están muertos, es tronchante.

Edward le mira avergonzado por unos instantes.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Te importaría explicarme...? ¿Cómo ocurrió exactamente? ¿Cuándo fue?

No es la primera vez que le preguntan eso. La respuesta nunca es fácil, pero Bella le agradece el tacto con el que ha formulado la pregunta.

—Fue... Yo estaba... Yo conducía. Ocurrió hace unos siete meses. —Bella expone los hechos sin rodeos.

—¿Ya tenías el carnet? —Edward frunce el ceño.

—¿Eh...? —Bella hace el mismo gesto. No era la respuesta que esperaba—. No, tenía un permiso provisional. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno...

—Mira —le interrumpe Bella—. En realidad no quiero hablar de esto, ¿vale? Es muy duro para mí. —Sacude la cabeza lo ridículamente inadecuada y suave que suena su expresión.

—De acuerdo, lo comprendo. —Le coge de la muñeca y observa la sangre que empieza

a secarse—. Entiendo que sea duro para ti, pero no creo que esta sea la mejor manera de solucionarlo.

—Cuando estés en mi lugar ya me dirás lo que debo hacer. —Bella aparta el brazo con fuerza y la sangre vuelve a brotar de las heridas.

—Ten cuidado, ¿vale? —le suelta Edward. Se pone a buscar algo en su mochila—. Aquí está. —Saca una caja de tiritas, una botella de agua oxigenada y una caja de algodón.

Bella le mira inquisitivamente. Una cosa es que ella lleve ese tipo de cosas en la mochila pero...

—Estoy en el equipo de remo —explica Edward—. Salimos al río tres veces por semana. En cualquier caso, me salen un montón de ampollas de remar y lo último que necesito es que me entre agua sucia en una herida abierta.

Bella asiente. ¿Debería limpiarse delante de él? ¿Prolongar este encuentro que no le ha traído más que angustia? Lo más inteligente sería levantarse y huir corriendo. Dejar el trabajo en la biblioteca, evitarle en el pasillo, no volver a verle nunca más.

—Venga, tú misma —dice, señalando los vendajes.

Por alguna razón la idea de curarse delante de él le resulta embarazosa, es algo tan privado e íntimo como el mismo hecho de cortarse. _¡Total! _Inconscientemente repite las palabras de Edward en su interior. _¡Hace un momento estabas dispuesta a acostarte_ _con él!_

Con un suspiro, abre la botella de agua oxigenada y vierte un poco sobre el algodón.

Bella debería ser una experta en este tipo de cosas a estas alturas, pero parece que está teniendo dificultades. Por una parte, ella es diestra, y esta herida está situada en una parte del brazo derecho que resulta difícil alcanzar con la mano izquierda, y por la otra... Todo lo ocurrido esta tarde ha acabado con ella. Está completamente agotada.

Frota un par de veces la herida con el algodón antes de dejarlo caer sobre su regazo.

Cierra los ojos y se da por vencida. Está demasiado cansada.

Bella está recostada en el banco, piensa en sí debería quedarse dormida allí mismo,

e intenta con todas sus fuerzas olvidar lo ocurrido en la última hora. En ese momento, siente la mano de Edward en su brazo.

_Y ahora, ¿qué?_

Abre los ojos, preguntándose qué está él haciendo ahora. ¿Se avecina otra discusión?

¿Un sermón sobre su falta de higiene? Pero parece que esta vez Edward pasa de discutir.

Está totalmente concentrado en el brazo y examina las heridas que ella misma se ha provocado. Ella le mira con los ojos entreabiertos. Él vuelve a coger el algodón y con suavidad le limpia la herida. Tiene unas manos bonitas, grandes y suaves. Bella no logra recordar cuál fue la última vez que alguien la tocó así. De hecho, él está siendo mucho más cuidadoso que ella cuando se desinfecta algunas de las heridas más recientes. Con destreza, le venda las heridas y le baja la manga.

Durante todo este rato, los dos han estado en silencio. Y ahora, aunque Bella siente que debería darle las gracias, no solo por lo que acaba de hacer, sino por haberle guardado el secreto, no logra encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Parece que Edward también quiere decir algo, pero no sabe qué decir ni cómo. Así que ambos se quedan ahí sentados mirándose en silencio. La noche va llegando y se apodera de todo a su alrededor.

* * *

Holaa, espero que sea de su agrado, se que hay chicas/ lectores que no es de su agrado este tipo de temas, pero es más común de lo que piensan.

No piensen que es una historia de tragedia o algo por el estilo, tiene un final muy bonito :)

Saludos.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Bella observa a su hermano mientras se come los cereales. Emmett tiene una taza de café en una mano y una revista académica en la otra. Se le ve totalmente absorto en la lectura, pero está a punto de acabar el artículo y a Bella le aterra lo que va a ocurrir cuando acabe.

Sabe perfectamente que va a sacar el tema de ayer por la tarde. Le hará todo tipo de preguntas sobre Edward. Querrá saber si hay algo entre ellos.

Bella no ha visto a su hermano desde que ella y Edward irrumpieron en su oficina ayer por la tarde. Emmett tuvo que ir después a una conferencia y llegó a casa cuando ella ya estaba durmiendo. «Buenos días» y «el café está caliente» han sido las únicas palabras que han intercambiado, pero ella sabe que tarde o temprano sacará el tema de la escena de ayer.

Con seguridad, Emmett deja la revista sobre la mesa y se gira hacia ella con expresión seria.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay entre tú y Edward? ¿Os veis a menudo? Por lo que recuerdo de él es buena persona, y también muy responsable...

Es como si su vida se hubiera convertido en el argumento de una novela del siglo XIX.

Ella es una joven huérfana que vive en la habitación de la criada, en la buhardilla. Y en este momento su hermano está a punto de preguntarle si las intenciones de Edward son honradas.

_¿Y qué será lo próximo? ¿El hospicio?_

Bella sabe que él espera una respuesta. Tal vez deba decirle simplemente lo que él espera oír. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no era esto lo que ella estaba buscando el otro día, algo que le hiciera feliz? ¿Por qué no seguirle el rollo? ¿Montarse una historia? Ya lo ha hecho antes. Después de todo, ¿le había dicho algo Edward sobre querer estudiar antropología por Emmett? Pero esta vez es más duro separar la verdadera razón por la que estaban juntos y lo que Emmett cree.

—No, no es que nos veamos mucho —contesta un poco después—. A veces va por el campus, a las clases de las asignaturas que se matriculó, y me lo he encontrado una o dos veces por allí. Eso es todo. O sea, que no te emociones demasiado, ¿vale?

—Ya veo —contesta Emmett lentamente.

Le ha salido un tono más tajante del que ella pretendía. Su última intención era disgustar a Emmett aún más. Solamente quería que dejara de entrometerse. Bella evita su mirada y esconde la cara tras el bol de cereales. Pero puede sentir los ojos de Emmett clavados en ella antes de que él vuelva a concentrarse en su desayuno.

Bella se siente fatal, pero ¿qué puede hacer? Por suerte, cuando Rose, vestida para ir al trabajo, entra con Maite en brazos, la atención de Emmett se desvía.

—Nos vamos —dice Rose, y le da un beso a Emmett en la mejilla.

—Oh, escucha, Rose. —Emmett levanta la mirada—. ¿No habrás visto unos números antiguos del _American Anthropology? _No los encuentro por ninguna parte. ¿No sabes dónde puedo haberlos dejado?

—Sí claro. ¿No los guardabas en tu estudio?

Un incómodo silencio llena la habitación cuando todos piensan en el hecho de que Emmett ya no tiene un estudio.

—Sí, sí, es verdad —contesta Emmett.

—En ese caso, los metimos en cajas cuando vaciamos las estanterías para Bella.

Pusimos las cajas debajo de su cama, ¿te acuerdas?

Rosalie le da un beso a Maite, escondiendo la cara entre el cabello de su hija. Es un gesto natural, pero Bella se pregunta si no lo hará para evitar su mirada.

—Es cierto, lo había olvidado. —Emmett se levanta y se coloca la revista bajo el brazo—. Iré a buscarlo.

Rosalie le lanza un beso de camino a la puerta.

—Hasta luego, Bella —le dice de espaldas.

—Hasta luego —responde Bella.

Oye cómo Emmett sube la escalera y empieza a sacar cajas de debajo de su cama. No tiene nada de lo que preocuparse. Debajo de la cama es territorio seguro.

Pero ¿y si Emmett no se limita a ese área?

Bella empieza a sentir un sudor frío que le recorre el cuerpo. Que no haya escondido nada debajo de la cama no significa que no lo haya hecho debajo del colchón.

Siguiendo los estereotipos, Bella no ha hecho nada diferente a cualquier otra chica de su edad. La diferencia es que ella no ha escondido precisamente cartas de amor.

Imagina la cara que pondrá Emmett si encuentra su escondite. No es que haya demasiada cosa, solo unas cuantas cuchillas viejas, algo sucias, junto a algunos trapos que ha usado para cortar las hemorragias. Sin embargo, el significado que encierran esas cosas es demasiado evidente.

Claro que debería subir arriba y asegurarse de que su hermano no encuentra nada de todo eso. Pero por alguna razón no tiene energía ni voluntad suficientes para levantarse de la silla. Por un segundo piensa en la posibilidad de quedarse abajo, esperando que el destino decida por ella. Quizás eso sea lo mejor. Al fin y al cabo, es solo cuestión de tiempo. ¿Puede confiar realmente en que Edward vaya a guardarle el secreto?

Bella piensa en la posibilidad de una vida sin la cuchilla, en la reacción que tendrá su hermano si encuentra sus cosas. La simple idea le hace salir disparada. Sube la escalera de dos en dos y se para en la puerta de su habitación prestada, casi sin aliento. Mira cómo su hermano va sacando una a una las cajas de cartón que hay bajo su cama.

Hasta ahora las cosas van bien. Él está ocupado buscando entre libros y revistas. Es evidente que no tiene ningún interés en mirar debajo del colchón.

Bella pasea frente al espejo, mirando el reflejo de Emmett. Se da cuenta de que su hermano ha dejado la revista que estaba leyendo sobre la cómoda y se pone a pasar las páginas sin demasiado interés: parece que es un volumen dedicado a los ritos funerarios de la antigua Grecia. Bella está a punto de volver a dejarlo cuando se encuentra con un papel doblado entre las páginas. Le llama la atención al ver el membrete de su instituto.

Eso solo puede significar una cosa. Deben de haberle citado. Alguien debe haber descubierto algo sobre ella. Le tiemblan las manos. Sin dejar de vigilar el espejo, despliega el papel y se pone a leer.

Pero no es nada de eso. Se trata nada más de una carta genérica escrita a todos los padres de alumnos de su curso. Cada padre o tutor debe pedir una cita para informarse de los cursos de preparación para los exámenes, la orientación para la universidad, bla, bla...

La misma porquería de la que estaban hablando Claudia y compañía el otro día. Nada importante.

Bella se siente tan aliviada que se olvida por unos segundos de las verdaderas implicaciones de la carta. Está claro que no tiene ninguna importancia para ella. Nada le podría importar menos que el que Emmett tuviera que ir a una de esas aburridas reuniones con los profesores.

Pero ¿y Emmett? Ese no era el plan. Él debería estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas por Maite, por su hija. Él no necesita un ensayo general. Está segura de que Emmett le odia por haberle traído esa carga a su vida. Si no fuera así, ¿no se lo habría comentado? Al fin y al cabo, el instituto es uno de los pocos temas de conversación que puede tener con ella. Bella vuelve a dejar la carta en la revista, avergonzada de haber pensado primero en ella.

—Emmett, lo siento —dice Bella, girándose de espaldas al espejo.

—¿Que lo sientes? —Contesta con el ceño fruncido mientras husmea entre las cajas—. ¿El qué?

—Bueno... —A Bella se le corta la voz. ¿Qué le puede decir? ¿Perdón por arruinarle la vida? ¿Perdón por haber cogido el coche aquella noche? ¿Qué podría decirle que expresara lo que siente?

_¡A lo mejor bastaría con preguntarle si le gustaría comprarse un gato!_

Bastaría con decir que siente que tenga que aguantar una reunión padre-profesor con

quince años de antelación. Eso podría ser algo por lo que pedir perdón sin sonar demasiado melodramática. Claro, si no fuera porque se supone que ella no sabe nada.

Hablar con su hermano cada vez se parece más a atravesar un campo de minas. Tiene que ir con cuidado si no quiere poner el pie en una de las trampas.

—¡Eh, mira esto! —exclama Emmett mientras mete la mano en una de las cajas y saca un pequeño volumen azul—. Lo había olvidado —murmura, sacándole el polvo del lomo.

Bella puede ver que es uno de los libros de su padre. Emmett lo deja en el suelo y vuelve a meter las cajas bajo la cama.

—Perdona —se levanta—, ¿decías algo?

—No, nada —responde Bella con tristeza. Recoge el jersey y la mochila que están sobre la silla. Es hora de irse si no quiere llegar tarde al instituto. Se para un instante en la puerta y mira a Emmett—. No tengo nada que decir.

Al menos eso es verdad.

Bella sabe que, para alguien que no sepa nada, ella parece una alumna ideal. Su mano recorre la hoja a toda velocidad cuando toma apuntes, palabra por palabra, de lo que dice la profesora. Ha perfeccionado tanto su técnica de fingir que hasta parece prestar atención cuando en realidad su mente está a miles de kilómetros de aquí. No es solo eso, sino que también sabe cuándo asentir fervientemente para mostrar un sincero interés.

Pero el hecho es que no ha escuchado ni una palabra. Ni una en todo el día. Podría haber estado perfectamente en otro planeta.

A Bella no le pueden preocupar cosas como los verbos irregulares o la mitología griega. Su mente está en otra parte. Sigue debatiéndose entre el alivio de que Emmett no haya encontrado sus cosas y el miedo a que Edward la delate.

No lo ha visto por ninguna parte. Bueno, eso tampoco tiene nada de especial teniendo en cuenta que no van a ninguna clase juntos, pero aun así... Necesita hablar con él.

Tiene que saber qué le depara el futuro. Todavía no ha acabado de digerir el hecho de que _alguien más conozca su secreto._

Si tiene que elegir a alguien para que sepa su secreto, supone que Edward es mejor que, digamos, Claudia, con la que comparte clase de historia. Pero eso no quita que el estómago le dé un vuelco cada vez que piensa que él sabe lo suyo.

Bella levanta la mirada cuando el resto de sus compañeros se levanta y empieza a recoger sus libros. Debe de haber tocado el timbre.

_¡Punto positivo! _Bella no puede evitar sonreír. Imagina lo super aplicada que debe parecer en estos momentos, sentada en su silla, acabando de escribir...

Bueno, ya es suficiente. Cierra el cuaderno con contundencia y lo guarda en su mochila. Ha logrado sobrevivir un día más en el instituto sin ponerse en evidencia.

_Vaya, al menos es algo._

Bella se dirige hacia la doble puerta de entrada con el resto de estudiantes. Es la hora de su turno en la biblioteca. Con las prisas de la salida, se choca con otra chica que va en dirección opuesta.

—Perdona —se disculpa Bella mientras las dos intentan desembarazarse la una de la otra.

—¡ Ah! No te preocupes. Escucha, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Bella la mira con cautela. ¿Qué puede querer peguntarle esta chica, una total desconocida para ella?

_Tal vez lo único que quiera saber es cuál sería la manera más fácil de matar a sus padres, o quizás esté pensando en comprarse mi patito._

—Necesito... Si me pudieras ayudar... —continúa la chica, con cierta impaciencia—. Soy...

—_¿Disculpa? _—interrumpe Bella, totalmente sorprendida por la pregunta. La idea de que alguien pueda necesitar su ayuda es tan novedosa, tan seductora, que la deja fría.

—Voy un poco perdida. Soy nueva aquí y se supone que he quedado con... Mira, tú ya te conoces todo esto. ¿Sabes dónde está la biblioteca?

_¿Que yo me conozco todo esto?_

_Bueno, sí que sé dónde está la biblioteca._

¿Debería acompañarla? Ella también va hacia allí. Puede resultar algo incómodo, pero será mejor que mostrarle el camino y caminar detrás de ella todo el rato.

A lo mejor no está mal que vayan juntas. Después de todo esta chica no sabe nada de ella, aparte de que también es nueva. Y no solo eso, sino que además ha hecho parecer a Bella la persona más competente del pasillo.

—Sí, de hecho, yo también voy en esa dirección —dice Bella un momento después.

Echa a caminar hacia la salida, seguida por la otra chica.

_Quizá debería preguntarle qué va a hacer en la biblioteca, podríamos..._

—¿La biblioteca está en otro edificio?

—¿Eh?

—¿Cómo es que hemos salido a la calle? —le pregunta la otra chica con cierta irritación en su voz. La expresión de su cara es mucho menos amigable que hace unos minutos.

—¿Estás buscando la biblioteca? —Un chico bastante mono pasa tranquilamente junto a ellas. Parece interesado en la acompañante de Bella—. Está ahí detrás —dice, señalando el edificio.

—Gracias, ya me imaginaba que no estaría fuera.

Los dos se quedan mirando a Bella.

_¡Claro! No se refería a esa biblioteca._

Bella no puede creerse que acabe de cometer un error tan tonto. Al oír la palabra «biblioteca» había penado que...

—Yo... Mira, pensaba que te referías a... Yo trabajo en la biblioteca de la universidad y simplemente...

—¿Eres bibliotecaria? —Es evidente que el chico no lo dice en un tono positivo y a la chica se le escapa una risita—. Ven, te indico el camino —le dice el chico. Bella observa cómo el chico aguanta la puerta abierta.

_¿Era demasiado pedir pasar el día sin ponerme en evidencia?_

—¡Bella!

_Y ahora, ¿qué?_

Se gira y ve a Edward junto a las barras donde la gente deja las bicicletas. Lauren está a su lado.

Bella les saluda con cautela. Lo que acaba de ocurrir la ha hecho sentirse insegura, y desea con todas sus fuerzas que Edward y Lauren no se hayan enterado de nada. Se pregunta por qué él la estará llamando. Y ¿qué está haciendo con Lauren? No debería sorprenderse tanto de que se conozcan: los dos son alumnos de último curso y este es un instituto pequeño. Pero no deja de inquietarle. Tal vez los dos hayan estado hablando sobre su obsesión por los gatos; tal vez hayan estado hablando de algo peor.

¿Será Lauren su novia o algo así?

No es que a Bella le importe eso.

—¿Vas a la biblioteca? —le grita Edward a lo lejos.

_¿Está bromeando?_

—¿A cuál? —pregunta Bella mientras se dirige hacia ellos.

—A la de la universidad —responde Edward con sencillez—. ¿Te acompañamos? Laurie también va en esa dirección. Ya os conocéis, ¿verdad?

—Claro —asiente Lauren.

Bella la mira de reojo. La otra chica la mira con afabilidad, tal vez aburrimiento, pero nada más allá de eso.

Aun así, ¿es todo tan inocente como parece? ¿Cómo puede saber que los dos no han estado intercambiando información, contrastando historias, tal vez?

Bella se siente muy tensa. No acaba de entender por qué Edward quiere acompañarla al campus. Claro que estaba esperando el momento de volver a hablar con él, pero no piensa hacerlo ahora. No con público.

—Vale —contesta finalmente después de un momento. Mira el aparcamiento de bicicletas, deseando ver ahí la suya. Entonces, tendría la excusa perfecta para no tener que unirse a ellos, pero tal y como están las cosas, no se le ocurre ninguna manera de escaquearse. Una gota de sudor le baja por la espalda.

—No sabía que trabajaras en la biblioteca —dice Lauren cuando finalmente se ponen a andar juntos. Saca de su mochila unas gafas de sol—. Eso sí que es un puntazo. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Pensaba que tenías que ser universitario. O sea, que debes tener algún enchufe o algo así para conseguir un trato especial como ese...

_¿Enchufe? No exactamente. Después de matar a mis padres, la facultad relajó un poco las normas. Una especie de premio de consolación._

—¡ Ah! Casi me olvido —interrumpe Edward. Su tono de voz es suave, pero un poco fuera de lugar y Laurie lo mira sorprendida—. No vendré a clase de historia mañana —continúa—. ¿Me podrás pasar los apuntes?

—Sí, claro —contesta Lauren encogiéndose de hombros.

—Gracias —dice Edward—, te lo agradezco.

Bella no está muy segura de lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Es su imaginación o Edward acaba de salir en su ayuda? ¿Ha evitado que Lauren le haga preguntas dolorosas?

—Bueno. —Bella carraspea—. ¿Cómo es que vais hacia arriba? —Le gusta como ha sonado eso. Un poco aburrido, sí, pero mucho mejor que lo de los gatos.

—Voy a pedir información sobre unas prácticas —dice Lauren mientras cruzan la calle y se dirigen hacia el parque—. Preferiría buscar un trabajo normal o algo así, por el dinero. Pero ¿unas prácticas en la universidad? Ese es el toque final de mi expediente.

—Yo tengo que consultar unos libros en la biblioteca —dice Edward—. Además de devolver el _Tristes._

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Todavía estás enganchado con el libro mohoso ese? —Lauren niega con la cabeza—. ¡Estás obsesionado!

—¡Pero si es un libro genial! —exclama Bella. Está un poco sorprendida por la intensidad de su respuesta y, por la cara que tiene, Laurie también, pero Edward sonríe.

—Oh, ¿lo conoces? —Laurie se ajusta las gafas de sol—. No sabía que era tan famoso.

O sea, a Edward le gustan todos estos libros oscuros que nadie más conoce. Es como que dices, ¿por qué? Pero supongo que a ti también te van todas esas cosas, ¿no? ¿Qué era? ¿Antropología?

—Yo... Sí —dice Bella, sin fuerzas. Se alegra de ver que solo quedan unas cuantas calles para llegar al campus. Las cosas no están yendo tan mal como el otro día pero, aguantar sin hacer ni decir ninguna tontería... en fin, es una presión.

—Aunque ese tipo de cosas son las que hacen que tu expediente destaque —continúa Lauren, pensativa—. Ya sabes, haber leído cosas que no son obligatorias.

Bella no puede evitar encontrar todo eso un poco ridículo. Está segura que, para Lauren, la antropología no es más que un toque para adornar su curriculum.

—O sea, ir a clases de antropología —sigue hablando Lauren, como si estuviera leyendo

los pensamientos de Bella— es muy original.

Bella se pregunta qué hubiera hecho su padre ante este comentario.

Quiere cambiar de tema, pero ¿cómo? No se le ocurre nada que pueda ser apropiado o

interesante. Quizá simplemente debería decir algo desagradable. Decirle a la chica que la encuentra aburrida. O mejor aún, atemorizarla con historias de gente con expedientes inmaculados que no pudieron entrar en ninguna de sus primeras opciones.

_Eso serviría._

Sin embargo, Bella no quiere ser mala. Solo quiere hablar con Lauren de algo diferente.

—¿Cómo es que te llamó la atención? —Pregunta Lauren, mirando a Bella—. O sea, ¿qué es lo que te hizo interesarte por el tema? —Si se está dando cuenta de la cara de desesperación que se le pone a Bella, no se nota mucho—. ¿Alguien te dijo...?

Pero, de repente, Edward les interrumpe, incluso más bruscamente que antes.

—Oh, pero ¿qué más da? —dice, como aburrido—. Hablemos de otra cosa. Bueno, ¿de qué van las prácticas esas? —pregunta, cuando ya están dejando atrás el parque.

A Bella le sorprende lo hábilmente que sabe cambiar di tema Edward. Lo fácilmente que evita situaciones en las que ella podría decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir. Es la segunda vez que ha acudido en su ayuda justo en el momento en que las cosas empezaban a ponerse feas.

No podría ser más considerado, ni más atento. Después de todo, ella no es más que una pesada carga, alguien que se ha metido en su camino justo cuando iba a tener un semestre genial.

Bella recuerda cómo le curó las heridas.

Sin pensarlo, extiende el brazo y le toca la manga, apenas le roza. Él no se hubiera dado ni cuenta si no la hubiera estado mirando. Al principio se le ve algo confuso. Es evidente que no sabe muy bien cómo interpretar el gesto, pero un segundo después le dedica una media sonrisa. Bella se da cuenta de que Lauren los está mirando y aparta la mano.

—Bueno, pues hay dos tipos de prácticas. —Si a Lauren le ha extrañado que Bella tocara a Edward, no está dejando que se note—. Unas son para trabajar en el centro de salud para mujeres, que es la que más me interesa, y las otras son para hacer una investigación bastante sencilla para un profesor de literatura comparada. Es un trabajo muy básico, y de todos modos, nunca le daría el trabajo a una alumna de instituto. Sin embargo, creo que puede escribirme una buena recomendación y eso ya es algo, ¿no?

—Sí, claro. —Bella intenta prestar atención a lo que está explicando Lauren. Es posible que no pare de hacer preguntas incómodas pero, aun así, Bella le agradece que no saque a relucir el episodio del otro día en los jardines del instituto. Lo menos que puede hacer ahora es escucharla.

—Tiene sentido —continúa Bella—, porque, por lo que yo sé...

—¡Eh! —Esta vez es Lauren la que interrumpe—. ¡Mira eso! —Coge a Bella del brazo, la coge con auténtica fuerza justo por el lugar donde lleva la venda, y la arrastra hasta el escaparate de una droguería.

—Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero. —Lauren engancha la cara al escaparate—. Es el color en el que estaba pensando, ¿no es genial? —Se saca las gafas de sol y señala una pirámide hecha de cajas de tinte.

—Sí, claro —murmura Bella. El escaparate también le ha llamado la atención, pero no por las cajas de Caoba Rojizo. Bella está mucho más interesada en el montón de la izquierda. El que anuncia las ofertas especiales en material de oficina.

_Los recambios de cúter están a muy buen precio._

¿Es su imaginación, o Edward la mira con cara rara?

Bella vuelve a mirar las cajas de Caoba Rojizo.

—Creo que ese color te puede quedar genial —dice con absoluta sinceridad.

—Gracias. —Lauren está encantada con el cumplido.

—¿Y Adrián quiere que te pongas pelirroja? —pregunta Edward.

—Lo único que parece importarle de verdad es que los dos vayamos a la misma facultad —dice Lauren, volviéndose a poner las gafas—. O sea, está tan preocupado por otras cosas que seguramente ni se dará cuenta si me tino el pelo. —Se aparta del escaparate.

—¿Adrián? —pregunta Bella con indiferencia mientras llegan a las puertas del campus.

—Mi novio —sonríe Lauren.

—Le conoces, Bella —señala Edward—. ¿Te acuerdas, conmigo, en el campus?

—¡Oh! ¿Aquel era tu novio? —Bella piensa por unos instantes—. Bueno, yo os dejo aquí —dice cuando llegan a la escalera de mármol que conduce a la biblioteca.

—Sí, yo también. Edward se para—. Oye, Lauren, gracias por lo de la clase de historia de mañana, ¿vale?

—¡Claro! —Lauren les hace un gesto a los dos mientras se aleja, dejándolos solos.

—¡Buena suerte con las prácticas! —le grita Bella—. Mejor será que me dé un poco de prisa —dice, volviéndose hacia Edward. Sus miradas no acaban de encontrarse. Se siente un poco confundida al sentir que Edward está pendiente de ella. Se lo agradece, pero...

Tendría que ser de piedra para que no le afectara esa preocupación. Sin embargo... Sin embargo, él tiene todo el poder del mundo sobre ella, podría hacer añicos su vida si quisiera, y eso la asusta.

—Llegaré tarde al trabajo. —Empieza a subir la escalera.

—Llamé a tu hermano.

Bella se queda helada. Se vuelve hacia Edward con terror en la mirada.

—Tranquila —dice Edward. Se apoya en la barandilla con los brazos cruzados. Él sí que está tranquilo—. He cumplido con mi promesa, no le he dicho nada. Solamente le pregunté cuándo trabajabas. Quería asegurarme de verte hoy. Tú y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar.

Así que esa era la razón para querer acompañarla. Debería haberse imaginado que él también quería hablar con ella. No debe encontrarse con una situación así todos los días. Aun así, Bella no puede evitar ponerse nerviosa al pensar en lo que le debe querer decir. El corazón le va a cien por hora, y se sienta en un escalón, ajena a los estudiantes que pasan junto a ellos.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Edward. De repente se le nota preocupado. Tiene la misma cara que cuando descubrió las heridas y, ahora que lo ve de cerca, Bella se da cuenta de que su actitud despreocupada no es más que una pose. Va despeinado y le han salido ojeras. Es raro que no se haya dado cuenta de esto mientras caminaban juntos.

—Una pregunta un poco tonta. —Edward se ríe mientras se le acerca—. Lo último que debes estar tú es bien.

Bella no le contesta, pero se da cuenta de que, a pesar de su apariencia desaliñada, el aliento de Edward es fresco, como de manzana.

—¿Por qué...? Bueno, quiero decir... ¿por qué no se lo dijiste? —logra balbucear.

—Porque te prometí que no lo haría —responde Edward con sencillez—. Pero eso no significa que no piense que debo hacerlo, o que no vaya a hacerlo. Tenemos que hablar, decidir algunas normas básicas. —Extiende el brazo y la levanta—. Venga, dile a la bruja de Hamilton que necesito ayuda en el depósito. Allí tendremos un poco de privacidad. —La empuja hacia el interior del edificio y pasan junto al guarda de seguridad.

Bella sonríe ante esa descripción de la señorita Hamilton pero, al entrar, resulta que no está tras el mostrador. Bella ficha y saluda al empleado de turno antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Edward.

—Y ahora, ¿qué? —suspira. Sabe perfectamente de qué quiere hablar él y es lo último que le apetece hacer, pero no hay escapatoria. Después de todo, él tiene todas las cartas en su mano.

—Al depósito —dice Edward con determinación—. De hecho necesito ayuda de verdad. — Le enseña un trozo de papel con un montón de signaturas escritas—. Tengo que buscar unas cosas.

Bella mira las signaturas. Incluso sin haberse pasado los últimos meses en la biblioteca, hubiera sido perfectamente capaz de saber adónde ir. No en vano se había pasado cientos de tardes dando vueltas entre las estanterías del depósito con su padre. Sabe perfectamente que todos los libros que está buscando Edward son de antropología y que los va a encontrar a la primera, en cuanto suba allá arriba.

—Vale —dice después de pensar un rato. Se dirigen al ascensor—. Todo esto está en el piso de arriba.

—Bueno —dice Edward mientras se introducen entre las estanterías mal iluminadas del depósito—. ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlo primero y así podremos hablar de... —para de hablar unos segundos, Bella se da cuenta de que la situación es igual de violenta para él—, hablar de lo que te pasa? —Y continúa—. A ver qué podemos hacer...

_Oh, por favor..._

Bella piensa que Edward está hablando como esos tipos que entrevistan en los programas de tarde en la televisión. Ese tipo de gente que te quieren vender un libro que te promete autoestima en siete sencillos pasos.

—Nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer al respecto —dice.

—¿De verdad? —Edward levanta las cejas mientras le sigue por los estrechos pasillos—. Perdona, pero ese no era el trato. Si yo no se lo cuento a tu hermano, entonces tú vas a tener que prometerme un par de cosas. No puedes cruzarte en mi camino sin más, desmontarme todos los esquemas y que todo siga como tú quieres. Esto no funciona así.

—De acuerdo —contesta, encogiéndose de hombros. No tiene elección—. Vamos primero a por tus libros, ¿vale? —Bella se para frente a una estantería llena de polvo, saca unos libros y se los pasa a Edward.

Se detiene un segundo antes de coger el siguiente libro de la lista. Se encuentra mal.

De repente hace mucho calor. Le empieza a picar toda la piel, pero no puede hacer nada. Bella toma aire e intenta tranquilizarse, pero es inútil. ¿Por qué se molesta en intentarlo? _Olvídalo, _piensa mientras se apoya en el extremo de la estantería para no caerse. _Dale lo que él quiere y ya está._

—Aquí está —-dice Bella con brusquedad. Coge el libro, una monografía escrita por su padre hace cinco años. Bella la recuerda perfectamente. Habían viajado todos juntos a Guatemala, donde su padre tenía que hacer un trabajo de campo—. Aquí está —repite al pasárselo a Edward. Pero Edward está ocupado haciendo malabarismos con los otros libros y no lo coge a la primera—. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de cogerlo? —Bella se enfada y se lo tira sin importarle si le da con él o no.

—¡Eh, cuidado! —Edward intenta coger el libro, pero en lugar de eso acaba por tirar el resto al suelo—. ¿Pero qué te pasa? murmura mientras se agacha.

—Mira, casi te has cargado el lomo de este.

Está claramente enfadado. Bella le observa mientras él examina el libro entre sus manos. Una vez más le viene a la cabeza el modo en que le curó ayer la herida.

Sostiene el libro con la misma delicadeza. Es evidente que no le gusta ningún tipo de destrucción, ni de la carne ni del papel.

—No deberías tratar así los libros —le sermonea Edward. Sin embargo, Bella no se puede enfadar con él. Sabe que a su padre le hubiera horrorizado ver lo que acaba de hacer—. Quiero decir, se trata de una primera edición —continúa Edward—, ¿por qué querías...? —Edward se queda sin voz al recoger el libro de su padre. No dice nada durante un buen rato.

—¿Hemos acabado? —pregunta Bella duramente.

—Bueno, con los libros sí —dice Edward con voz apagada—. Mira, ¿por qué no nos sentamos aquí un rato?

Se coloca la monografía bajo el brazo. Bella se da cuenta de que lo ha colocado de manera que ella no pueda ver la fotografía de su padre. Tanta consideración empieza a irritarle, parece un poco forzado.

—No habrás montado esta excursión para ponerme a prueba, ¿no? —explota—. ¿Solamente para ver hasta dónde puedes presionarme, o algo así?

Tal vez se haya equivocado con él. Tal vez haya malinterpretado su comportamiento durante el paseo. Tal vez estaba cambiando de tema por aburrimiento, no por no herir sus sentimientos. Se cruza de brazos en postura defensiva y le mira.

—Claro que no —contesta Edward—. Necesitaba este libro, de verdad. Sinceramente, por un momento me había olvidado de lo que era. O sea, de quién lo escribió. Supongo que tendría que haberlo buscado yo solo.

Parece afectado y Bella sabe, en su interior, que no se había equivocado con él. Edward es así de considerado.

—Lo siento —dice Bella tras unos segundos, avergonzada de haber correspondido su amabilidad con hostilidad. Deja caer los brazos e intenta esbozar una sonrisa—. Te gustará el libro, es bueno.

—¿Cómo no iba a serlo? —responde Edward al instante—. ¿Sabes...?—vacila un momento—, una vez estuve en una conferencia de tu padre.

—¿De verdad? —Bella está intrigada—. ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Sabes si mi madre también estaba allí? —Las preguntas salen a borbotones—. ¿De qué iba?

—De esto —dice Edward, señalando el libro—. Del viaje que hicieron a Guatemala. Sí, y tu madre sí que estaba allí. Fue en el museo, a finales del invierno pasado.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Bella se tapa la boca con las manos. Va a perder el control. Va a perder el control allí mismo entre las estanterías del depósito. Se sorprende al sentir el flujo de bilis que le llena la boca. Pero supone que, de algún modo, tiene sentido que eso ocurra. Se ha condicionado tanto a transformar el dolor emocional en dolor físico que, al no poder acudir a la cuchilla, su cuerpo responde de la mejor manera que puede. Se está provocando el vómito.

Sabe exactamente de qué serie de conferencias le está hablando Edward. No se había molestado en ir porque... ¿Para qué? Había oído a sus padres hablar millones de veces y les iba a oír un millón de veces más. Si no fuera porque el invierno pasado habían dado su última conferencia. Porque aquella conferencia había sido solo unas semanas antes de que Bella decidiera llevarlos en coche.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Voy a vomitar!

Las luces se apagan en ese mismo momento, y Edward aprieta el interruptor con el puño.

—¡Bella! —Deja los libros en el suelo y la coge por los hombros—. ¿Quieres que te aguante el pelo? ¿Voy a ver si encuentro alguna papelera por aquí? ¿Estarás bien si te dejo para ir a buscarla?

—No, no —logra decir—. Estaré bien, de verdad. Solo estoy un poco... —Se aprieta el estómago con la mano—. Dame un segundo.

—Sí, claro. Así, déjame que... —Edward la coloca de manera que pueda apoyarse en las estanterías—. ¿Mejor?

—Ahá —asiente Bella. Le agradece que se tome tantas molestias—. Gracias —le dice cuando logra recuperar el aliento—. Gracias, de verdad. Siento mucho lo que acaba de ocurrir. Yo, es que... todo esto como que me ha superado. ¡No puedo creerme que me quisieras aguantar el pelo! —exclama al darse cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación.

—¿No? ¿Es que no lo había hecho nadie antes?

—Sí, claro. ¿Quién no se ha hecho una ronda de chupitos con su mejor amiga? Pero, venga, admítelo, es un poco fuerte con alguien que apenas... ya sabes que apenas conoces.

—Oh, bueno, no es que fuera a disfrutar de la experiencia. —Bella se echa a reír—. Pero al menos, creo que puedo entender que reaccionaras poniéndote mala. —Para de hablar y la mira fijamente—. Bella, lo siento. —Ahora ya no ríe—. No debería haber sacado nada de todo esto. —Le suelta los hombros.

—¡No! —le asegura Bella al instante—. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. ¡De verdad! Y me gustaría oír más cosas. Es solo que me ha desconcertado un poco.

—¿Quieres oír más? —pregunta Edward con inseguridad.

—Sí—insiste Bella—. Sí, aunque te cueste creerlo. Emmett nunca habla de ellos conmigo. Ni Rose, su mujer. Es como si mis padres no hubieran existido nunca. — Bella hace una pausa, intentando encontrar la manera de que Edward lo entienda—.

¿Sabes? Con todo lo que hicieron mis padres para preservar otras civilizaciones, mantener viva su memoria, resulta tan irónico que Emmett ni los mencione. Solo consigue que sea mucho peor.

—De acuerdo —dice Edward lentamente—. Pero si ves que me estoy pasando, házmelo saber, ¿vale?

—Vale —asiente Bella.

—En primer lugar, vámonos de aquí. Venga, estoy seguro de que este es el lugar menos cómodo de todo el depósito. —Edward recoge los libros y se dirige a un rincón que hay más lejos. Se sienta cruzando las piernas en un lugar iluminado por un tenue rayo de sol que se cuela entre los altos ventanales y le señala a Bella un lugar junto a él.

—Aquí tampoco tendremos que preocuparnos por las luces —le explica.

Bella se sienta en el suelo, a su lado, y coge el libro de su padre. Es un volumen pequeño, encuadernado con una tela azul clara. Siempre le ha gustado el tacto de los libros de sus padres: la textura, casi áspera, tan diferente de las tapas brillantes de los libros de éxito de las librerías. Pasa las páginas, cogiéndolas con cuidado por el extremo superior, tal y como le habían enseñado sus padres. Bella las examina con detenimiento, sin decir ni una palabra, parándose para leer algunas descripciones.

Mientras, Edward está en silencio. Unos momentos más tarde, deja el libro en el suelo y le mira.

—¿Me podrías explicar algo de la conferencia?

—¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunta Edward. Coge el libro y se pone a hojearlo. Bella está sorprendida de cómo lo coge, casi, si cabe, con más respeto que ella.

—Bueno, en realidad, todo. ¿Qué pensaste de ellos?

—Mmm... —Edward echa la cabeza a un lado y piensa—. ¿De tu padre? Que era brillante,

claro.

—Vale —asiente Bella, animándolo—. Pero no me digas solamente lo que crees que quiero oír.

—Mmm... De acuerdo. Pues, entonces, que contaba unos chistes muy malos.

—¡Los peores! Lo sé. Emmett y yo solíamos cachondearnos de él. O sea, que tenía buen

sentido del humor, se reía de las cosas graciosas, pero contando chistes... Un desastre.

—En serio, no le hubiera venido mal salir de su torre de marfil y entrar en el mundo real de vez en cuando. Me dio bastante la impresión que no se había hecho suficientes rondas de chupitos cuando le tocaba.

—Exactamente.

—Pero era tan convincente. —En la voz de Edward se nota la admiración—. Se emocionaba de verdad con lo que explicaba. Amaba lo que hacía.

—¿Y mi madre? ¿Qué pensaste de ella?

—Quizá no era tan impresionante hablando del tema, pero conectaba más con el público, no sé si entiendes lo que te quiero decir.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Bella cierra los ojos un segundo.

—Hablaron un montón del viaje, el de Guatemala. Y tengo que decirte que hacían que el trabajo de campo pareciera la cosa más emocionante del mundo.

—Ya —contesta Bella con un bufido.

—¿No lo es? —Edward la mira con escepticismo.

—Quizá para alguna gente. —Se encoge de hombros—. Pero a mí lo que más me llamaba la atención eran los mosquitos. Siempre había mosquitos, daba igual adónde fuéramos; y las duchas eran una pesadilla.

—¿En serio? —Edward se ha quedado totalmente chafado—. No creo que pudiera soportar algo así.

—Oh, te encantaría —le asegura Bella—. Tú eres el tipo de persona ideal para una situación así. Y no solo eso. —Levanta las manos como para advertirle que no le salga con excusas—. Emmett me dijo que eres muy inteligente. Y trabajador. Créeme, no dice eso de mucha gente. —Bella hace una pausa para pensar en lo que ella misma opina—. Eres cuidadoso con las cosas, podría decir, y considerado... Así es como uno debe ser para hacer ese tipo de trabajo... Supongo que debes pensar que yo soy una niña mimada —concluye finalmente.

—Mimada es la última palabra que emplearía para describirte —dice Edward lentamente—. Y no estés tan segura de mí, tampoco. Tengo que confesarte que también me gusta darme una buena ducha.

_¿Y cómo me describirías?_

Bella tiene que morderse el labio para evitar formular la pregunta. Le sorprende incluso haberla pensado, que le importe, ni que sea un poco, lo que él piensa de ella.

—Pero tengo que confesarte que estoy sorprendido —prosigue Edward—. Habría jurado que querías continuar en el negocio familiar.

—¡ Ah, no! Eso es cosa de Emmett, no mía. Para nada.

—¿De verdad que no te gustó nada el trabajo de campo? Quiero decir, lo de viajar y todo eso.

—Viajar puede ser muy divertido, especialmente si estás de vacaciones. Pero si lo que me preguntas es por qué no me interesa el tipo de trabajo que hacían mis padres, te diré algo. Yo prefiero ese tipo de lugares al que solo se puede viajar con la imaginación.

Bella se encoge de hombros, con un poco de vergüenza. Mira a Edward, esperando que se ría de ella o que se esté aburriendo pero, en realidad, es todo lo contrario. Está... bueno, quizá fascinado es una palabra un poco fuerte pero...

—Háblame de tu lugar imaginario —dice, acercándose—. No conozco ninguno.

—Vale —dice lentamente—. Te hablaré de un lugar real pero que, aunque existió, yo pienso que solamente se puede conocer de verdad desde la imaginación.

—Continúa.

—Se llama Çatal Hüyük.

—¿Cómo que qué?

—Çatal Hüyük —ríe Bella—. Está en Turquía, o estaba en Turquía. Nunca he estado allí. Bueno, toda su cultura desapareció hará unos siete mil años. O sea, yo nunca he estado allí, pero mi madre escribió su tesina sobre el tema. ¿Quieres saber cuál era el atractivo que tenían para mí?

—Sí.

—Fueron los primeros en tener espejos. Estaban hechos de obsidiana negra pulida. Mi madre escribió sobre eso. Eso es sobre lo que la mayoría escribe. Quieren saber cómo los hacían, qué herramientas empleaban para pulir la piedra, cuánto tardaban en hacerlos. Pero ¿no se dan cuenta de que esas no son las preguntas interesantes? Yo lo que quiero saber es por qué hizo alguien el primer espejo. Bueno, ya sé que la gente se había visto mucho antes a sí misma, reflejados en el agua o cosas así, pero realmente no es lo mismo, ¿no? ¿Qué pensó la primera persona que se vio reflejada en un espejo? ¿Le dio vergüenza o le gustó lo que veía? Quiero saber cosas que no se puedan deducir por la datación del carbono 14 o en una excavación, quiero saber cosas cuyas respuestas uno solo puede imaginar.

—Esas son cosas increíbles en las que pensar—dice Edward pensativo—. Y me encantaría saber cuáles crees... perdón, que respuestas son las que imaginas.

—Oh, en realidad ya no pienso en ese tipo de cosas.

—Bella niega con la cabeza—. Ahora solo puedo pensar en el día que me queda por delante y, si eso es demasiado, entonces pienso en la hora.

_Y si es demasiado, entonces sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer._

Para de hablar. Edward también está en silencio; él parece estar reflexionando sobre lo que ella le acaba de explicar. Bella está sorprendida del giro que ha tomado la conversación. Cuando él le dijo que tenían que hablar, ella jamás pensó que acabaría explicándole este tipo de cosas. Ni siquiera con Markie había llegado a hablar de esto.

Le sorprende lo tranquila que se siente y el miedo que tenía de acabar montando una gran escena.

Pero Bella no está preparada para lo que viene ahora.

—¿Es que no quieres dejarlo? —explota Edward, rompiendo la calma. Bella no necesita

preguntarle a qué se está refiriendo.

—Quiero decir, ¿cómo puedes estar haciéndote esto...? ¡Quieres escucharte! Eres tan...

—Soy tan ¿qué? —no puede evitar preguntar—. ¿Tan qué?

—No importa. —Edward aparta la mirada, haciendo un esfuerzo evidente por mantener la calma.

Ambos se quedan callados unos minutos. Tan callados que Bella puede sentir la respiración de él. De algún modo, ese sonido la hace sentir más segura. Desearía poder estar allí sentada, no hacer nada más que escuchar su respiración y observar las minúsculas partículas de polvo que flotan en la luz que se cuela por las ventanas.

—¿Es que no quieres dejarlo? —repite Edward. Pero esta vez no está gritando.

Bella no quiere hablar de lo de cortarse. Con él, no. Sin embargo, es una pregunta interesante, una pregunta que a la mayoría de la gente no se le ocurriría. La mayoría de la gente simplemente asumiría el hecho de que, si lo quisiera dejar, ya lo habría hecho. Pero Bella sabe que no es tan fácil, y por lo que parece, Edward también.

Después de todo lo que él ha hecho por ella —no contárselo a su hermano, ofrecerse a aguantarle el pelo...— le debe una respuesta.

—Si las cosas fueran diferentes, y no me refiero a que mis padres estuvieran vivos, pero si las cosas fueran diferentes entonces sí, querría dejarlo.

—¿Y qué es lo que debería ser diferente?

—Eso no te lo puedo decir.

Edward no responde nada a esto. Solo la mira con una expresión inescrutable, pero Bella se da cuenta de que él se siente incómodo, hasta nervioso. Eso no era lo que ella esperaba. Tal vez un sermón, o incluso que le gritara, pero no esta mirada inquebrantable, ese foco dirigido irremisiblemente hacia ella.

Mientras busca su mano, Edward no deja de mirarla en ningún momento. A Bella le conmueve lo tierno que es y por un momento se permite pensar que las cosas son diferentes. Que él no sabe que se corta. Que ella _no se corta._

_¿Y _si el día anterior le hubiera estado curando una herida porque se había caído patinando? ¡Qué inocente hubiera resultado todo! ¿Y si hubieran subido hasta aquí porque querían estar a solas y no porque no se pueden arriesgar a que nadie escuche su pernicioso pacto? _¿Y _si pudieran seguir hablando y riendo como hasta entonces sin tener que lidiar con tanto horror y crudeza?

Edward le levanta la manga y Bella piensa que quiere comprobar que el vendaje todavía aguanta, pero en lugar de eso levanta la tirita y observa el corte.

—Es tan feo —dice en tono pragmático.

Bella aparta la mano bruscamente. No puede creerse lo que él le acaba de decir ni puede creerse que a ella le importe.

Sabe que los cortes son feos, y no tiene ningún interés en su opinión pero aun así, se siente terriblemente insultada. Herida e insultada. Es casi como si le hubiera dicho que su cara es fea.

Edward aparta la mirada de los cortes y la mira a la cara. Seguramente se da cuenta por la mirada de Bella de que sus palabras le han herido, pero no se disculpa.

—Volviendo a lo que te dije —continúa—. Llamé a tu hermano. Y no solo para preguntarle a qué hora estarías trabajando.

Bella se queda parada. ¿Es que, después de todo, se lo había contado a Emmett? ¿Qué pasó? Se ha quedado sin palabras, pero Edward continúa sin turbarse.

—Lo llamé anoche, después de dejarte. —Golpea el suelo con los dedos—. La cosa es que no tenía ni idea de qué decirle. Así que simplemente colgué después de unos segundos respirando junto al auricular. —Suspira profundamente—. Quería decírselo pero... No podía dejar de pensar en lo que tú me dijiste, lo de que le mataría. ¿Y si tenías razón? Mira, no vas a lograr que me crea que eso acabaría totalmente con él pero, ¿y si el que yo le contara esto pudiera provocar algún tipo de... no sé qué? Y también, ¿y si el contárselo acabara contigo? ¿Y si hiciera que te cortaras tanto... en fin, mucho más que cualquier otra vez? —Edward elige cada palabra con sumo cuidado—.

Además, te lo prometí. —Edward vuelve a cogerle el brazo. Esta vez no deja de mirarle a la cara mientras vuelve a colocar la tirita y Le baja la manga—. Y pensé, y quizá pensé mal, que tú estarías bien, que entre la última vez que nos vimos y ahora no tendrías ocasión de, bueno, de hacerlo. O sea, no paré de pensar. ¿Cuándo tendrías ocasión de hacerlo? En casa no, con tu hermano y su mujer por ahí, y en el instituto tampoco.

A Bella se le pasa por la mente la imagen del lavabo de las chicas, pero no dice nada.

—Aun así —continúa Edward—, seguí debatiéndome entre contárselo o no. No pegué ojo en toda la noche, solo podía pensar qué hacer.

Ahora Bella ya sabe por qué él tiene esas ojeras. Se le ve completamente derrotado y ella siente una inmensa culpabilidad. Ella nunca ha tenido la intención de hacer daño a otra persona.

—¿Me puedes decir una cosa? —Edward la mira con expresión reservada, como si tuviera miedo de la reacción de ella.

—Supongo —dice Bella después de meditarlo. Piensa que ya no debe esconderse delante de Edward. Esto no es como estar con Lauren y las otras chicas en el jardín. No tiene que preocuparse de decir algo incorrecto ni de fingir nada.

—¿Por qué lo haces? Y no me refiero a por qué no eres feliz, creo que eso ya lo he entendido. Lo que quiero decir es, ¿por qué has tomado este camino?

Bella asiente pensativamente. Esta tendría que haberla visto venir. Al fin y al cabo, es lo primero que ella preguntaría.

—No es algo que pueda explicarse tan fácilmente.

—Cuando veníamos hacia aquí... —empieza Edward, pero se para y aparta la mirada.

—Sí... —le anima con delicadeza.

—Me preocupaba que Lauren fuera a decir algo que te hiciera explotar. Y claro, al final ha resultado que he sido yo el que te ha hecho explotar. Me refiero a cuando te he dicho que estuve en la conferencia de tu padre. Yo soy el que ha dicho lo incorrecto. —Su voz suena como si se hubiera decepcionado a sí mismo.

—No existe lo incorrecto —dice Bella. Lo dice de verdad, ella no sabría decir qué será lo próximo que provoque una sesión con la cuchilla—. Tampoco existe lo correcto.

Edward reflexiona sobre esto unos instantes.

—¿Me puedes decir otra cosa? ¿Me puedes decir dónde lo haces? No me gusta pensar en ello pero no puedo evitarlo, y me estoy volviendo loco.

—Cuando dices dónde, ¿estás preguntando en qué parte de mi cuerpo o el lugar donde estoy cuando lo hago?

—Bueno, las dos cosas —dice Edward.

Ahora es él el que parece que vaya a vomitar.

—Sobre todo en los brazos —responde Bella rápidamente, como si así todo pareciera correcto—. Y te equivocas con lo del instituto. También lo hago allí, y en casa, si no hay nadie, pero ya es un poco más complicado.

—Dios mío —murmura Edward—, y yo que pensaba que es-tabas a salvo.

—Y lo estoy —le asegura Bella—, ya te lo he dicho. Tengo mucho cuidado de mantener las heridas limpias. Y procuro no hacerme muchas cada vez... —Para de hablar. El estado de Edward debe ser contagioso porque de repente ya no puede decir nada más.

—Oh, Bella, lo último que tú estás es a salvo.

Bella no sabe cómo responder a eso. Se siente perdida de un modo indescriptible.

De repente, el depósito parece más oscuro; su pequeña parcela de luz se está desvaneciendo. Se acerca a Edward.

—¿Puedo ver tu bolsa? —pregunta Edward de repente.

Bella no entiende por qué se lo pregunta, pero le pasa la mochila encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward la abre y empieza a sacar su arsenal: una cuchilla usada y una de recambio, todavía con el envoltorio, junto a las tiritas que él le dio y un poco de desinfectante.

—Está claro que no serviría de nada tirar todo esto —murmura, dando vueltas a las cuchillas en sus manos.

—No —asiente Bella—, no serviría de nada.

—Prométeme una cosa —dice Edward de repente—, ¿vale? ¿Me lo prometerás?

—Depende —contesta Bella con mucha cautela—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Tienes que llamarme antes de volver a hacerlo la próxima vez. Te lo digo en serio. Simplemente, llámame antes.

—¿Para que puedas persuadirme? —le pregunta Bella. No sabe muy bien por qué su voz suena tan tajante—. Quiero decir, ¿para qué?

—¿Persuadirte? —Edward lo niega con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo. —Vuelve a dejar las cuchillas en la mochila con reticencia—. Te diré para qué. Me asustaste con lo de llamar a tu hermano. Estoy seguro de que te equivocas al respecto pero, la verdad, no sé, me da miedo arriesgarme. Al menos contigo...

—No te da corte —no puede evitar remarcar Bella.

—Ese es un modo de decirlo. —Edward la mira—. Iba a decir que entre tú y yo hay más confianza y las cartas están al descubierto. Oye, si me llamas, al menos sabré que estás... en fin, evidentemente no estarás bien, pero al menos... —no logra acabar la frase.

—¿Al menos? —apunta Bella.

—Al menos sabré que no estás por ahí tirada desangrándote.

Bella no tiene una réplica para esto. Le sorprende la vehemencia de Edward, le parece tan lejos de su personalidad... Ella mira en silencio cómo arranca un trozo de papel de uno de sus cuadernos y escribe algo.

—Aquí tienes mis números, ¿vale?

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —explota finalmente Bella—. Tú no tienes que ayudarme. No tienes que hablar conmigo. No tienes que aparecer en mi vida con ninguna respuesta. Entonces, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? Tampoco tenías por qué curarme el brazo anoche, pero lo hiciste de todos modos. ¿Por qué? Podrías haber pasado de largo. No te estoy pidiendo que hagas todo esto. No quiero que hagas todo esto. Lo más seguro es que no te llame.

—No puedo pasar de largo sin más. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Tú tampoco podrías.

—Oh, sí que podría. —Bella le corrige rápidamente—. Ni me molestaría en mirar atrás. Yo...

—Claro —le interrumpe Edward—. Igual que hiciste con Vicki.

Bella tarda unos segundos en recordar de qué le está hablando.

—¿Te refieres a la chica del laboratorio de física?

No se lo acaba de creer.

—Esa misma —asiente Edward.

—Te equivocas conmigo —intenta explicar Bella—. ¿Crees que soy amable? ¿Qué soy buena persona? No fue nada de eso, para nada; Pensé que era patética, que era una fracasada.

—Lo sé. Y por eso lo que hiciste fue tan especial.

Bella está callada.

—La ayudaste. —La voz de Edward es tranquila—. No tenías por qué, pero lo hiciste. Así que no vengas con gilipolleces sobre cómo tú pasarías de largo porque eso, simplemente, no es verdad.

—Oye, tengo que irme. —Edward se levanta—. Llámame, o mejor no. Mejor busca otra manera de enfrentarte a tus problemas que no sea haciéndote cortes y heridas. —La mira como si quisiera decir algo más pero, unos segundos después, esboza una pequeña sonrisa, se vuelve y se dirige al ascensor.

Las puertas se cierran y Bella se queda a solas. Coge el papel que él le ha dado, hace una bola y lo lanza tan lejos como puede.

No va a permitir que él la controle de este modo. De todos modos, ¿quién es él para saber cómo se comportaría? Ella pasaría de largo. Y pasará de largo ante las buenas intenciones de Edward.

Bella coge la mochila y baja rápidamente por la escalera lateral —no tiene tiempo de esperar el ascensor— para darse de morros con la mirada asesina de la señorita Hamilton.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le pregunta. Es evidente que está enfadada—. Deberías darte prisa e ir a dejar los libros en su sitio. Vamos muy atrasados y Carlos no está. Hoy no quiero que hagas un descanso. No te hubiera dejado aunque hubieras llegado a tiempo, estamos demasiado faltos de personal. Por cierto, cometiste un error con el préstamo interbibliotecario que solicitaste y me he tenido que disculpar frente a aquel señor mayor tan agradable. ¿Tengo que decirte...?

Hamilton continúa refunfuñando sin tregua con su voz quejumbrosa y desagradable.

Con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y su vestido pasado de moda parece un personaje salido de una novela de Dickens. Bella apenas puede soportar escucharla. No sabe cómo logrará sobrevivir a las próximas horas bajo la atenta mirada de esta mujer.

Espontáneamente, la imagen de Edward le pasa por la mente. Su cara. Sus manos. El modo en que sostenía el libro de su padre. La manera en que la curó.

—Lo siento —Bella corta a Hamilton bruscamente—. Ahora mismo me pongo con esto. —Bella coge un carro lleno de libros y se dirige a toda prisa al ascensor. Aprieta el botón del undécimo piso sin ni siquiera fijarse a qué piso pertenecen.

_Venga, venga, deprisa..._

Bella deja el carro a un lado y echa a correr hacia el lugar donde ella y Edward han estado sentados. El papel no está allí. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Pero si únicamente ha estado fuera unos minutos! ¿Quién más puede haber estado aquí? Y, de todos modos, ¿quién querría coger un pedazo de papel arrugado? Cae sobre sus rodillas y empieza a arrastrarse. ¿Dónde lo habrá tirado? Bella mira bajo las estanterías metálicas. No hay nada aparte de suciedad.

_¿Qué es eso?_

Entre las pelusas de polvo ve un pequeño objeto blanco y extiende la mano para buscarlo. Bella apenas logra alcanzarlo y siente que se le está a punto de dislocar el brazo de tanto estirar el brazo bajo la estantería.

_¡Lo tengo!_

Deshace la bola y alisa el papel, volviendo a doblarlo con cuidado. No sabe muy bien qué hacer con él. Se ha dejado la bolsa abajo, hoy lleva falda y... no tiene bolsillos.

Después de un segundo Bella guarda el papel doblado en su sujetador.

No sabe muy bien para qué quiere sus números. No le va a llamar. Pero en realidad, ¿qué mal hay en guardarlos? Le gusta sentir el tacto del papel en sus pechos. Le rasca, no es doloroso, como la cuchilla, pero tampoco algo que pueda ignorar.

El papel se queda allí el resto del día, hasta que se desnuda para meterse en la cama.

Enseguida se queda dormida. Sin problemas, está agotada. Pero aguantar dormida... eso es otra cosa.

Bella no tiene pesadillas, no exactamente. Al menos, no que ella recuerde. Pero siempre hay algo que logra despertarle en plena noche, temblando. Puede ser un coche que pasa bajo su habitación y que le recuerda el accidente o el sonido de la lluvia que golpetea la ventana.

No está muy segura de qué se trata esta vez. Le vienen a la cabeza fragmentos sombríos de un sueño: el ruido de cristales rotos, el tacto al tocarlos, ¿es eso lo que le hace temblar? No importa. Bella coge las cosas que tiene bajo el colchón. Aprieta la cuchilla en su mano compulsivamente.

Está estirada, pero no se está cortando. Todavía no. De repente se incorpora para coger el teléfono, que cae de la mesita de noche. Busca por la mesita de noche hasta que su mano se encuentra con el trozo de papel que había dejado antes. Sin soltar en ningún momento la cuchilla, coge el papel y el teléfono, y se esconde bajo las sábanas.

El teléfono no es inalámbrico y el pitido de la línea rompe el silencio. El sonido es reconfortante, al igual que la idea de llamar a Edward. No va a llamarle, nunca lo haría.

Pero aprieta con fuerza el papel en la mano, como si le fuera la vida en ello, y mece el teléfono junto a su pecho, con el insistente sonido haciendo de eco a los latidos de su corazón.

* * *

Aquí un nuevo capítulo :)

Tratare de subir más seguido, del miércoles en adelante llegará un nuevo capi :)

Saludos, gracias por sus rr.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

* * *

Bella canturrea una melodía mientras husmea entre varios productos de belleza que están de oferta en la droguería. Por una vez se siente de buen humor. ¿Y, por qué no? En el instituto han salido más pronto que de costumbre, y hoy no tiene que ir a trabajar a la biblioteca. Tiene todo el día por delante para hacer lo que quiera.

Y quiere comprar repuestos.

Así que ha vuelto a la tienda junto a la que pasó con Edward y Lauren. Comprar cuchillas de cúter no siempre resultaba tan fácil. Normalmente las encontraba en tiendas de Bellas Artes pero, desde que había dejado las acuarelas no le gustaba ir allí así que, encontrar un nuevo proveedor resulta especialmente gratificante.

Por supuesto, cualquier superficie cortante podría valer, y Bella ya las ha probado todas: tijeras para cortarse las uñas, _un _cuchillo de carne, cuchillas de afeitar, menos las que tienen protección. Estas últimas son las que llevaba cuando la descubrió Edward.

Pero Bella es una purista. Le gusta usar el instrumento elegido solo para ella. No le gusta abrirse la piel con la misma hoja que emplea para cortar la cena.

Bella se para junto a las cajas de Caoba Rojizo. ¿Debería comprar un par? No es que tenga ninguna intención de teñirse el pelo pero siempre se preocupa de coger un par de cosas para no levantar sospechas de los empleados.

Debe tener una docena de blocs de dibujo en casa. Todos en blanco.

Esta vez Bella coge una botella de champú —al menos es algo que usará— y se apresura hacia la caja. Siempre le pone nerviosa pedir las cuchillas. ¿Por qué tienen que ponerlas detrás del mostrador? A medida que va dejando las cosas, el corazón se le acelera. Intenta parecer inocente, pero no puede evitar sentirse como una criminal.

—Tres cajas de cuchillas para cúter, por favor.

—¿Tres cajas? ¿Para qué quieres tres cajas?

El dependiente la mira extrañado.

_Veinte por caja, ¡sesenta cuchillas! ¡Tiene que haberse dado cuenta!_

—Yo, bueno... Yo solamente... —Bella no sabe qué decir. ¿Debería salir de allí? ¿Echar a correr? En cualquier caso, ¿él puede hacerle algo?

O _sea, que no va a llamar a la policía, ¿no?_

—Porque la oferta es de cuatro por dos dólares —-continúa el dependiente, imperturbable.

_Oh._

—Claro, es decir, que ya lo sabía. Yo solo... Claro. Cuatro cajas estaría genial. Gracias.—Lo peor ya ha pasado. Casi se marea del alivio que siente. Vuelve a canturrear en voz baja mientras paga la compra y se dirige a la puerta.

_Ahora, ¿qué?_

Bella guarda sus adquisiciones en la mochila mientras echa a andar calle abajo.

Todavía no sabe muy bien hacia dónde se dirige. A lo mejor debería ir al campus y pasar un rato estirada en la hierba. Mala idea. Hace un gesto de negación con la cabeza al recordar lo ocurrido la última vez. Quizá debería ir a casa y hacer un poco de trabajo, acabar el _Bulfinch _y ponerse a escribir el trabajo que se supone que tiene que hacer.

_No me lo creo ni yo._

Claro que siempre puede ir al parque. Es mucho más agradable que ir al campus y no le vienen asociaciones negativas a la cabeza.

Es curioso que recuerde como malo el momento en que Edward la descubrió y, en cambio, cuando la curaba... bueno, eso no es algo malo, al fin y al cabo. Bella se acaricia el vendaje distraídamente. Está empezando a ponerse sucio, debería cambiarlo pero, por alguna razón, no ha encontrado el momento.

Camina en dirección al parque pero está un poco insegura. Ir al parque sin compañía...

Estos últimos meses ha estado muy sola, y la mayoría de veces por su propia elección, pero aun así, Bella recuerda el otro día en el depósito con Edward. Aunque una buena parte de la discusión fue dolorosa, hubo muchas cosas interesantes. La verdad es que el placer de su propia compañía está empezando a desgastarse.

Ese sentimiento no hace más que empeorar cuando ve a un grupo de chicas del instituto que van juntas hacia el parque. Vicki está entre ellas. Bella se pregunta qué haría Vicki si ella se acercara e intentara unirse al grupo. ¿Sería simpática o simplemente volvería a hacer un comentario ofensivo?

Bueno, de todos modos, no tiene ningún deseo de pasar el rato con Vicki y sus amigas.

Bella deja atrás el parque y camina en dirección al instituto. Hay varios cafés con terraza esparcidos por aquella zona y quizá ir a tomar algo a uno de ellos no será una mala idea.

Se para frente a uno que tiene un bonito toldo de rayas verdes y blancas y lee el menú.

No tiene mucho dinero. Les da a Emmett y a Rosalie casi todo lo que gana pero, aun así, tiene suficiente para tomar algo.

—¡Bella!

_¿Emmett? ¿Qué hace él aquí?_

¿No debería estar su hermano dando alguna clase o trabajando en casa? ¿Qué está haciendo tomándose un café helado en un bar a estas horas del día?

Lo primero que piensa Bella después de recuperarse del susto de ver a su hermano en una de las mesas es que estaba segura de que se lo iba a encontrar. La razón de que les dejaran salir más pronto del instituto es la reunión entre padres y tutores. La misma de la que hablaba la carta que había recibido Emmett.

Mientras Bella piensa esto, se da cuenta de que hay varios estudiantes que pasan con sus padres y entran en otras cafeterías.

—Emmett —dice Bella con inseguridad al acercarse a la mesa en la que él está sentado.

¿Cómo debe actuar? ¿Debería dejarle caer que sabe la razón por la que él está por la zona? Está segura de que su hermano no quiere que lo sepa. Si quisiera, simplemente ya habrían hablado del tema. Habría ido a la reunión con él.

—¿No tienes clase o algo así ahora? —le pregunta Bella. Emmett aparta su chaqueta y un montón de libros que hay sobre la silla de al lado y Bella se sienta—. Quiero decir, ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?

Si él no es claro con ella, entonces ella ya sabe cómo llevar la conversación.

Simplemente hará lo mismo que han hecho siempre desde el accidente: hablar sin decir nada.

—No, ahora no hay clase... —Al decir esto, Emmett no la mira. Juega con la servilleta, le pasa un menú, hace todo menos mirarla a los ojos—. Debería estar preparando la conferencia pero necesitaba un respiro. Así que he venido a pasear por aquí... —Se le apaga la voz. Bella asiente, como si se estuviera tragando lo que le dice. Con un profundo suspiro abre el menú.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo van las clases? —dice, después de pedirse un capuccino.

_Genial, ahora eres tú la que suena como si quisieras hacer de madre._

—Bien —contesta Emmett, encogiéndose de hombros.

_¡Y desde el lateral derecho, Emmett reacciona con una fabulosa y aguda repuesta!_

— ¿Qué clases das este año?

—Oh, ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo de siempre.

_¡¿Cómo narices quieres que lo sepa?! ¡Ya nunca me cuentas nada! ¿Cómo se supone que debe de ser lo mismo de siempre? ¡Ni siquiera llevas tanto tiempo dando clases!_

—Aquí tienes. —El camarero deja el café frente a ella y Bella se toma su tiempo en echarle el azúcar y removerlo intentando encontrar algo que decir. Sin embargo, no tiene que preocuparse, porque David siempre tiene a mano su tema favorito.

—¿Qué tal hoy en el instituto? —le pregunta—. ¿Qué ha pasado con aquel examen de francés? Ya te lo deberían haber devuelto a estas alturas. ¿Algún problema o te ha ido

bien? ¿Y qué tal con el trabajo que mencionaste? ¿El del Bulfinch?

_¿Por qué no me dices tú qué tal hoy el instituto si acabas de estar allí?_

Bella tiene que morderse el labio para evitar pronunciar estas palabras en voz alta.

¿Por qué su hermano está allí sentado, haciendo como que disfruta de su bebida, haciendo ver que ha bajado al centro solo porque necesitaba un descanso?

Ella ya sabe por qué él no quiere hablar de esto. Tal vez ya estaba preparado para encargarse de temas como los exámenes o los trabajos, pero tener que ir a una entrevista con el tutor, tener que ver cómo le pasan por la cara el hecho de que, sí, ahora él es el padre...

Bella lo entiende, lo entiende perfectamente. Pero aun así...

_¡Grítame! ¡Pégame! ¡Haz algo, pero deja de estar así! ¡Deja de actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido! ¡Para de comportarte como si todo esto no te afectara!_

—Entonces, ¿te han devuelto el examen? Emmett la mira expectante.

Bella ni siquiera se molesta en contestar. No piensa seguir allí sentada y alargar esa farsa, y si no puede hablar de lo que realmente está pasando, al menos quiere hablar de algo más interesante. Trata de encontrar algo que decir. No le importa el qué, siempre y cuando no sea esta charla sin sentido entre dos desconocidos.

Echa una mirada a la estantería llena de libros que hay junto a su brazo, en busca de alguna inspiración.

—¿Qué estás leyendo ahora? —le pregunta Bella y, por primera vez en toda la conversación, su voz es natural. Esto es seguro, mejor que seguro. Es familiar. Es la conversación que han tenido durante toda su infancia a la hora de la cena. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

—Bueno, ya sabes... —A Emmett se le ilumina la cara por un segundo. Por un momento, parece la persona que solía ser—. He estado trabajando en unas excavaciones, volviendo a cuestionar algunas teorías. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella revista que estaba buscando el otro día? La buscaba porque estoy casi seguro de que hay nuevos hallazgos que contradicen totalmente la versión aceptada de los ritos funerarios. — Está más animado de lo que ha estado en siglos, tan interesado en su materia que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que Bella no ha contestado a su pregunta.

Bella no puede evitar reírse. Sabe que si sus antiguas amigas estuvieran aquí, estarían revolviéndose en la silla, deseando salir de aquí. Todas ellas solían suplicarle para que dejara que la acompañaran a la ciudad a hacer algo con Emmett. A todas les gustaba porque era muy mono y, en fin, mayor que ellas. Pero en cuanto llegaban allí se aburrían terriblemente con su brillante y excéntrico hermano.

Bella no se aburre para nada. Probablemente los ritos funerarios no sean su tema favorito pero ¿qué más da? Él está hablando, habla de algo auténtico para él y ella se siente feliz.

—Es curioso —Bella se inclina hacia delante—, porque ¿sabes qué he estado pensando volver a leer? _Tristes trópicos. _No me lo he vuelto a mirar desde... hace años.

—Habla con cuidado para no mencionar a su padre—. Pero el otro día pensé que debería releerlo. Es un libro tan bonito...

—Es genial —afirma Emmett—. Y lo que le hace tan extraordinario es que, cuando lo lees, es mucho más que un texto de antropología porque... Espera un segundo... —La sonrisa se le borra de la cara tan bruscamente como si se hubiera apagado la luz—. Bella, no creo que tengamos tiempo para esas cosas ahora. ¿No estás totalmente liada con las clases? No te estarás quedando atrás, ¿verdad? Y no me has contestado lo del trabajo. ¿Ya tienes escrito el borrador? ¿Por qué te molestas en pensar en lo de _Tristes trópicos?_

Es como si ese breve y agradable interludio nunca hubiera existido.

—Sí, tienes razón —dice Bella, demasiado abatida como para contradecirle—. Debería ponerme las pilas con las cosas del instituto. Ten —dice, hurgando en el interior de la mochila—, ayer cobré el cheque de mi paga y olvidé darle a Rosalie el dinero para la casa antes de ir al instituto esta mañana.

Pone un puñado de billetes sobre la mesa y se los pasa a su hermano. Emmett mira el dinero como si estuviese envenenado y lo guarda en su billetera a regañadientes.

—Gracias —murmura.

—De nada. —Bella está completamente tensa. No soporta que le agradezca su penosa contribución. No lo soporta.

—¡Oye! —Emmett le mira el brazo, con una expresión ceñuda que ya empieza a ser familiar—. ¿Te has cortado?

Bella se queda parada por un momento. Entonces se mira el brazo. Intenta ver el vendaje de Edward tal como Emmett debe estar viéndolo. Está sucio, por supuesto, pero no hay mucho más que eso. Un solo vendaje es algo bastante inocente.

—Sí, Emmett —contesta, mirándole fijamente—. Me he cortado.

La ironía de todo esto es aplastante. Toda la experiencia de estar allí sentada con él lo es. No puede seguir allí, hablando sin decir nada. Tiene que irse, pero ¿cómo? De repente un grupo de gente que habla y ríe ruidosamente al otro lado de la calle le llama la atención.

_Edward._

Lauren también está en el grupo, y Adrián, al menos Bella cree reconocer al chico que lleva a Lauren cogida de la cintura. Bella no conoce al resto de gente que está con ellos.

—Me tengo que ir. —Bella mira a su hermano—. He quedado con mis amigos. —Casi se le escapa una mueca de dolor al decir esta mentira. Evidentemente, ellos no la están esperando. Y, evidentemente, ellos no son sus amigos. Bueno, Edward es algo más que un amigo, aunque aún no tiene muy claro qué es. Sin embargo, son una excusa bastante verosímil y le ofrecen una escapatoria.

Bella cruza la calle a toda prisa. Está convencida de que su hermano la está mirando y espera que, si bien no la van a recibir con los brazos abiertos, al menos la dejen unirse al grupo.

Le preocupa que Edward no quiera verla. ¿Por qué habría de querer, al fin y al cabo? Ella no es nada más que un problema para él. Su pacto no va más allá de llamarle si se corta.

Bella está ahora unos pasos por detrás de ellos. No la han visto y, a pesar de que ella se siente sola, sabe que, si no fuera porque su hermano la está mirando se iría lo más rápido que pudiera en la otra dirección.

Bella toma aire.

_Salir del fuego para..._

—Hola —dice, tocándole el brazo a Edward.

Edward se gira, al igual que el resto del grupo. Hace acopio de valor para seguir allí y mantenerse firme, pero se ve recompensada, porque Edward le sonríe y Lauren actúa como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo que se uniera al grupo.

—¡Eh, Bella! ¿Quieres venir al parque un rato con nosotros? Puedes ayudarme a convencer a Adrián de que me tengo que teñir el pelo.

A Bella no le importa que los intereses de Lauren sean bastante limitados, por no decir totalmente. Se siente tan aliviada por el modo despreocupado en que la acepta que no puede ser crítica.

—Hola. —Edward no se muestra tan abierto, y tarda un poco antes de presentarle a los demás—. ¿Te acuerdas de Adrián? Estos son Chloe y Andy. —Señala al resto del grupo—.¿Conocías a Bella?

—Ah, sí. Te he visto por el instituto —afirma Andy.

Chloe no le presta demasiada atención. Está demasiado ocupada husmeando en el interior de su bolsa en busca de algo.

—¿Alguien me puede prestar dinero?

—¿Para qué? —Andy busca en el bolsillo.

—Para un helado. —Chloe señala con la barbilla el pequeño camión que hay parado frente a la entrada del parque.

—Cómprame uno a mí también.

Andy le da un puñado de monedas.

—¿Quieres uno? —le pregunta Edward a Bella.

—No... —Bella niega con la cabeza. Se pregunta si a Edward le ha extrañado que se les uniera. Le mira de reojo. Da la impresión de que su aparición no le ha alterado.

—¿Hacia dónde? —pregunta Andy cuando Chloe regresa con el helado.

—Me parece increíble que te puedas comer eso —exclama Lauren con un gesto de desaprobación al ver a Chloe.

—¿Por qué? No tiene hidratos de carbono. Chloe le muestra su polo fucsia a Lauren.

—Prueba a no comer grasa. Solo hidratos —dice Laurie, a lo que Chloe contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué os parece el río? —Andy mira a Edward—. Quiero mirar las barcas.

—Al río no —contesta Adrián con firmeza—. Necesito estirarme. Ya sabes, césped.

—Además, ¿no habéis tenido suficiente río por hoy? —pregunta Chloe mientras disfruta con su polo.

—Tienes razón. —Edward mira a Bella—. Andy está en el equipo de remo conmigo. Me parece que ya te comenté que salimos a remar tres mañanas a la semana.

—Sí, aunque esta mañana ha ido bastante mal —dice Andy frunciendo el ceño—. Realmente me gustaría mejorar nuestra marca, no sé, como diez segundos.

—Entonces te va a tocar hacer un poco más de cardio —dice Edward—. Ya te digo yo que ese es nuestro problema. Pero tengo una noticia para ti, no me interesa pasar más tiempo en el gimnasio.

—¡Parad de hablar de remo! —insiste Chloe—. Es súper aburrido.

—Aquí está genial —dice Lauren, señalando un claro bajo unos cerezos. Se estira en la hierba antes de que nadie tenga tiempo de objetar.

—¿Te has traído lo de las uñas? —Mira a Chloe mientras saca una lima de su bolso y se pone manos a la obra.

—Sí. —Chloe empieza a sacar sus cosas—. Pero ya no me queda el color que te gusta a ti.

—¿Estás cómoda? —pregunta Edward a Bella mientras ella intenta colocar su mochila a modo de almohada.

—No mucho. —Saca el _Bulfinch _de la mochila para ver si consigue que sea más blando.

—Se me han quedado las manos pegajosas —dice Andy con una mueca.

—Sí, a mí también. —Chloe pone cara de asco.

—Toma, prueba con esto. —Edward le pasa a Bella una sudadera enrollada que saca de su mochila.

—Gracias. —Edward la coloca con cuidado en el suelo y se gira hacia Andy—. Tengo toallitas húmedas de esas —se ofrece Bella. Siempre lleva un paquete encima, son perfectas para limpiarse después de una sesión con la cuchilla.

—Genial. —Andy coge el paquete.

—¿Le vas a dar tu vieja sudadera sucia? —ríe Adrián.

—Todavía no hace frío para llevarla. Edward le echa una mirada.

Bella se estira sobre la sudadera enrollada. Es el cojín perfecto y la verdad es que tampoco huele mal.

—¿Me pasas el limpiauñas? —Lauren deja la lima y extiende la mano.

—Toma, dáselo —le dice Chloe a Andy, dándole un codazo—. ¿Quieres, Bella? —Le muestra el frasco de limpiauñas.

—No, gracias. Bella gira las manos para esconder las uñas, que tiene en carne viva de tanto mordérselas.

—¿Vamos a ver una peli? —Adrián estira las piernas y apoya los pies sobre el regazo de Lauren.

—Más tarde. —Laurie le da un empujón—. ¡Quita! ¡Pesas un quintal!

—¿Te apetece una peli? —Edward habla en voz baja y nadie más puede oírle.

—Tal vez —dice Bella, para su propia sorpresa.

—¿Quién se está leyendo el _Bulfinch_—pregunta Chloe.

Agita las manos en el aire para que se le sequen las uñas.

—¡Mitos y Héroes! —Lauren coge el libro y se pone a pasar las páginas—. ¡Me encantaba esa clase!

—Le tendrían que cambiar el nombre. Debería llamarse Dioses y diosas —apunta Chloe.

—Tienes razón —dice Edward—. Toda la asignatura va de eso.

—¿Te gusta la mitología griega? —Bella mira a Lauren.

—Ah, bueno, no está mal. Es más que nada una asignatura bastante fácil. Me encantan los excelentes fáciles. Si pudiera tener un par de asignaturas como esa este año... —Deja el libro y busca el frasco de esmalte—. Este semestre es clave. Es como que todas las escuelas quieren ver que estás totalmente comprometido...

—¡No, no, no! —Andy se sienta y se tapa los oídos con las manos—. Adrián, párala. ¡No puedo volverla a escuchar hablar de esto otra vez! ¡Está obsesionada! ¡Por Dios! ¿Y vosotras pensáis que hablar de «remo» es aburrido? Lauren le hace una mueca, pero Adrián solo se ríe y se gira hacia Bella.

—Bueno, ¿y tú qué? —le pregunta—, ¿te gusta esta asignatura?

—Debería —contesta Bella con una sonrisa irónica—. Porque la verdad es que me gustan los clásicos pero, ciertamente, me está costando un poco.

—¿En serio? —Edward parece sorprendido—. Venga, pero si tú debes haber crecido con todo esto. No me puedo creer que te parezca difícil.

—¿Que has crecido con esto? —Chloe está confundida—. ¿A qué se refiere? —Mira a Bella expectante.

—Bueno, yo... —Bella hace una pausa—. Mis padres eran los dos profesores —dice a toda prisa. Ya está, ya lo ha hecho. Ahora ya pueden todos volver a hablar de Mitos y Héroes.

—¿De qué? —pregunta Adrián.

—¿Eran? —pregunta Andy.

No, no está. Ya no hay escapatoria. Este tipo de preguntas le van a perseguir hasta el día en que se muera. Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver cómo Edward se prepara para intervenir. Tiene la sensación de que él va a intentar cambiar de tema. Darle un respiro, igual que hizo con Laurie el otro día.

Pero esta vez no va a dejarle. Se merece estas preguntas, este castigo.

—Están muertos —dice, sin rodeos.

—¡Qué fuerte!, ¿no? —Andy hace un gesto de sorpresa—. Ya sabes, creo que ya había oído algo por ahí.

_¿Fuerte? ¿Fuerte? ¡Serás imbécil! Fuerte es que Laurie no entre en la facultad que quiere. Fuerte es que tú no puedas mejorar tu marca en remo. Esto no es fuerte._

—Lo siento mucho. No tenía ni idea. —La voz de Lauren no es más que un susurro. Le extiende la mano y le aprieta suavemente el brazo.

Bella solamente asiente, pero está emocionada. Jamás hubiera esperado apoyo de alguien como Lauren.

El resto del grupo está en silencio. Bella se alegra de no estar recibiendo la mirada asesina que le está echando Edward a Andy.

—Bueno. —Adrián se aclara la voz—. Quizá deberíamos consultar a qué hora empiezan las películas.

—Sí, buena idea —responde Chloe. Abre la bolsa y saca el móvil. Pulsa un botón—. Necesito un boli —dice, con el ceño fruncido.

—Un segundo. —Andy busca en su mochila, pero no encuentra nada, y se fija en la bolsa de Bella, que está medio abierta con la mitad de cosas esparcidas por la hierba.

—¿Te importa? —Se acerca para coger un bolígrafo.

—¿Perdón? —Bella se sorprende. No tenía ni idea que la mayoría de sus cosas estuvieran a la vista.

—Espera, ya lo cojo yo.

Intenta cortarle el paso, darle ella el bolígrafo en lugar de dejar que husmee en sus cosas. Con todo el lío, consigue que se le caigan las cajas de cuchillas al suelo. En sí, las cajas son marrones, pero las brillantes letras rojas que tienen a los lados son como sangre en contraste con la hierba.

Andy levanta una ceja, pero es Edward el primero en hablar.

—Gracias por comprármelas. ¿Cuánto te debo?

Bella se sorprende, pero le sigue el juego.

—Ah, no te preocupes, no han costado casi nada. —Seguramente no hubiera ocurrido ninguna calamidad si Edward no hubiera cogido las cuchillas. Unas cajas de cuchillas nuevas son mucho menos sospechosas que la cuchilla sucia que se le cayó delante de Edward. Y no solo eso, sino que lo más probable es que Andy no sea tan perceptivo. Jamás hubiera imaginado nada.

Pero le alegra no tener que preocuparse ante esa posibilidad. Le alegra que Edward se haya preocupado de eso. Por un segundo siente que Edward y ella están metidos en una conspiración contra todos los demás.

—¿Para qué necesitas todas esas cuchillas? —le pregunta Lauren a Edward.

—Es una cosa en la que estoy trabajando. Edward sale por peteneras.

—¿Un trabajo extra? —pregunta interesada.

—Vale. —Chloe cierra el móvil con contundencia—. Hay una sesión en veinte minutos. Si nos damos prisa, llegamos. —Se pone de pie de un salto y empieza a recoger sus cosas.

El resto empieza a hacer lo mismo, excepto Bella que está en silencio pensando en el modo en que Edward la ha cubierto delante de todos, y Edward, que está mirándola.

—¿Venís? —Adrián mira a Bella. —¿Quieres quedarte en el parque?

Edward guarda las cajas en su mochila.

Bella no está segura de si lo hace para continuar con la farsa o porque realmente se las está confiscando. Pero ¿realmente haría él algo así? Ella ya le dijo el otro día en la biblioteca que quitarle las cuchillas resultaría inútil.

Vaya, ahora tendrá que quedarse con él. Solamente para recuperar las cuchillas.

_¿Lo ha hecho por eso? ¿O para que me quede con él?_

—¿Te quedas?

—Solo si a ti también te apetece.

—A mí, sí —contesta después de un instante.

—Creo que vamos a pasar de la peli —dice Edward, apoyándose sobre sus codos.

—Vale. —A Adrián no parece que le preocupe demasiado. Chloe está demasiado ocupada quitándose la hierba de los vaqueros y Andy y Lauren ya están saliendo del parque.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo —se dirige Bella a Edward en cuanto todos se han alejado—. Me refiero a lo de las cuchillas. Él es incapaz de sacar conclusiones, estoy segura. —Se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo desagradecidas que parecen sus palabras—. Gracias, de todos modos. —Tenía que hacerlo —dice Edward moviendo la cabeza—. Oh, tienes razón, él nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, pero estaba enfadado conmigo mismo. Te puse en el aprieto de tener que hablarles de tus padres. —Calla por un segundo—. Me puedo imaginar lo duro que es para ti. —Su tono de voz suena especialmente suave al decir esto.

Pero a Bella le sorprende la empatía que hay en su voz.

—¿No hubiera sido mejor que él se hubiera enterado? —Levanta el tono de voz y una pareja que camina por allí cerca se gira y les mira. Sabe que Edward está siendo amable, sensible, no como el zoquete de Andy, pero odia dar pena a otra persona—. ¿No sería mejor así? Entonces no tendrías que preocuparte en guardar mi secreto, otra persona podría ir y contárselo a mi hermano.

—Sí, bueno, tal vez tengas razón —le suelta Edward—. Sería mucho más sencillo para mí.

Pero algo me dice que Andy no es la persona más indicada para estar metida en esto.

—Lo siento —dice Bella después de un momento en silencio.

—No pasa nada. —Edward se sienta de repente. Coge una ramita y se pone a dibujar algo en el suelo.

—Tú eres el que tiene razón —continúa Bella—. Sería la persona menos indicada. Es un bruto. ¿Cómo es que os conocéis?

—No le conozco muy bien... O sea, está en el equipo de remo y a veces salimos juntos, pero nunca hablamos mucho. Se ríe de Lauren, pero él es igual. Lo único es que, con él, en lugar de hablar de los exámenes y las recomendaciones, prefiere el remo y la fraternidad en la que quiere ingresar.

—Lauren no está mal —dice Bella pensativamente, al recordar el gesto compasivo de la chica. Se estira boca abajo y apoya la barbilla en las manos; los codos se apoyan sobre la sudadera enrollada.

—Sí, es buena chica. Un poco obsesiva...

—¿Tú crees? —ríe Bella—. ¿De qué la conoces? Ella no está en el equipo de remo, ¿no?

—No, en realidad la conozco por Adrián. —Edward tira el palo y se estira bocabajo—. Somos amigos desde siempre. A Lauren la conocía de verla por los pasillos pero nunca llegamos a hablar hasta que empezaron a salir, hace un par de años. Igual que Chloe: la conozco por Laurie. Creo que Andy le va detrás y habrá pensado que, como estamos en el mismo equipo, ya tiene excusa para salir con nosotros —dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lauren no te habrá contado nada sobre mí, ¿no? —pregunta Bella jugueteando con un diente de león.

—¿Como qué? ¿Ella sabe lo de que te cortas? Edward la mira sorprendido.

—¡No! No. Únicamente es que estuve hablando con ella y otras chicas en el jardín del instituto hace un par de días. Y, bueno, como de costumbre toda la situación se fue de madre y dije unas cuantas tonterías. Pensé que quizá te lo había contado.

—¿Sabes, Bella? No creo que la gente realmente hable de ti. Al menos no del modo en que tú te imaginas. Al menos yo no he oído a nadie decir nada. —Edward le coge de las manos el diente de león que está destrozado—. Creo que todo está en tu cabeza.

—Parecía que Andy lo sabía todo de mí —murmura Bella. Empieza a morderse las uñas y entonces se vuelve para meterse las manos en los bolsillos—. La chica del laboratorio de física, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Vicki? Ella también dijo algo.

—Vale, te doy la razón en lo de Andy, y lo de Vicki también. Y es posible que hayan otras personas que vayan diciendo cosas pero, en seno, diría que es lo menos importante con lo que tienes que lidiar ahora mismo. Te lo digo en serio, aunque Andy se haya comportado como un perfecto idiota, ¿ha estado tan mal? ¿No has estado a gusto aquí con nosotros? —Edward coge otro diente de león—. Toma, coge este. —Le saca la mano del bolsillo y le coloca la flor entre los dedos.

—¿Estás de broma? —Bella echa un bufido, coge la flor y empieza a destrozarla—. Muy bien. Entonces, después de contarle a todo el mundo que mis padres están muertos y después de que Andy sea tan comprensivo van todos y se marchan corriendo como si yo tuviera algo contagioso. ¡Sus padres no van a morir porque hayan estado hablando conmigo!

—Creo que la cosa no iba de eso —dice Edward pensativo—. Estoy seguro de que Adrián no iba en ese plan. Él intentaba ayudar, cambiar de tema para que dejaras de ser del centro de atención.

—Oh. —Bella se queda pensando un minuto. No sabe si creer a Edward, pero le gustaría, y debe admitir que tiene parte de razón. Con todo lo que le está pasando, que la gente hable o no de ella realmente no importa tanto.

—Pero ¿qué le dijiste a Lauren? Por alguna razón no te puedo imaginar diciendo ninguna tontería.

—Ponme a prueba. —Bella suelta un profundo suspiro—. Es una larga historia. Yo... En fin, una cosa de un gato.

—¿Un gato? —Edward se echa a reír—. No me esperaba nada de eso. ¿Es porque la hermana de Lauren hace de voluntaria en el refugio de animales?

—¡No voy a volver a pasar por esto! —Bella le da con la mano a Edward, pero también se está riendo.

—Te lo preguntaba porque no me pareces una persona di gatos.

—Sí, bueno, no lo soy. Pero ¿a qué te refieres? —pregunta Bella con curiosidad.

—Bueno, ya sabes... Existe ese tipo de personas a las que le gustan los gatos... —Edward se para y la mira. Bella hace un gesto decidido de negación—. Y luego hay gente como tú. Y como yo. Gente a la que le gustan los perros.

—Ya lo pillo —asiente Bella—. Te refieres a que hay un tipo de persona a quien le gusta el helado de chocolate y otro a quien le gusta el helado de vainilla... Aunque claro, hay alguna gente que prefiere los polos de colores fosforito. —Le mira de cerca—. Café, ¿verdad?

—Muy buena. —Edward se acomoda con las manos detrás de la cabeza—. Pero era demasiado fácil.

—¡Vete por ahí! ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

—Sí, sí... Creo que te di una buena pista cuando el otro día te invité a un capuccino.

—Vale —dice Bella, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Pero si vamos a dividir el mundo en dos tipos de personas, ¿podrías decirme alguna categoría más interesante?

—_Odisea _o _Ilíada _—contesta enseguida.

—¡Por favor! ¡La _Ilíada_

—Sin duda. —Edward le da la razón.

—Vale, oye, como tú muy bien has dicho, yo crecí con todo esto. Pero ¿cuál es tu excusa?

—Tienes una hoja en el pelo. —Edward extiende la mano y se la quita. Ambos se quedan callados.

—Venga —insiste Bella tirándole de la manga—. Cuéntamelo.

—Vale. —Edward deja caer la mano. Se sienta y estira las piernas—. Mis padres no son profes de universidad. Mi padre es banquero y, cuando yo era pequeño, viajábamos un montón. Me refiero a lugares muy lejanos. —Hace una pausa.

—Sigue —le anima Bella con gesto de interés. Se cambia de postura, la pierna se le ha dormido y está un poco incómoda. Un segundo después vuelve a estirarse boca abajo apoyando la cara en la sudadera de Edward y le mira de lado.

—Pasaban dos cosas —sigue Edward—. En primer lugar no había buena televisión, pero tenía total libertad para encargar libros. Y en segundo lugar, para que no perdiera el hilo y como las escuelas no siempre eran de lo mejorcito, mis padres me pusieron un profesor particular que era un poco chapado a la antigua. Me refiero a que vestía chaleco y consultaba la hora en su reloj dorado de bolsillo, ¿me entiendes? Debía tener unos ciento cincuenta años. Era de Inglaterra y según tengo entendido también había sido banquero, pero hacía años que se había jubilado. Había estado en Oxford y en Cambridge...

—¡La gente no suele ir a las dos! —protesta Bella entre risas.

—Créeme, él sí. O tal vez estudió en una y dio clases en la otra. Quién sabe. Es igual, el caso es que hizo que me interesaran los libros.

—¿Qué leíste? —pregunta Bella intrigada.

—Cualquier cosa. De todo. Podía hacerme leer desde ciencia ficción hasta Milton.

—¿Ciencia ficción? —Bella hace una mueca.

—¿Qué hay de malo con la ciencia ficción?

—¿Digamos... todo? ¿Y Milton? ¿Por qué no Shakespeare?

—También lo leímos. Pero ahora que lo dices, esa también es una buena categoría. —Edward pone cara pensativa—. Gente a la que le gusta Milton y gente a la que le gusta Shakespeare.

—¡Si no fuera que la gente que prefiere a Milton antes que a Shakespeare está loca!— responde Bella indignada.

—Es verdad... De hecho a mi profesor le encantaba Milton.

—Sí. Y además te hacía leer ciencia ficción. ¿Cuál es tu Shakespeare favorito? —Bella se pregunta si será el mismo que el suyo.

—Mmm... Probablemente _Macbeth._

—¡Oh, por favor! Pero solo porque eres un chico.

—¿No te gusta? —Edward la mira como si estuviera loca.

—Sí, claro, pero no es nada en comparación con _La Tempestad. _¿Quién quiere un viejo castillo en Escocia cuando puedes quedarte atrapado en una isla encantada?

—No me lo he leído.

—¡Oh! Pero si es el mejor. ¡Tiene esa fantástica relación entre Ferdinand y Miranda! Es mucho más romántico que _Romeo y Julieta... _—Bella se para de repente, no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—Imagino que esta isla encantada es uno de esos lugares imaginarios que tanto te gustan.

—Correcto —afirma Bella—. Pero, hablando de lugares exóticos, ¿dónde vivías cuando tuviste que leer todos estos libros.

—En el Lejano Oriente. Singapur. Kuala Lumpur.

—¿Hablas... —Bella busca la palabra correcta— kualalumpuriano?

—Malayo —ríe Edward—. No, ojalá.

—Quedaría bien en tu expediente, ¿no? Bella le da un ligero codazo.

—¡Exacto! Supongo que hablo lo suficiente como para pedir un helado de café, pero la verdad es que todo el mundo habla inglés allí.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿El cuestionario de las veinte preguntas? Sí, una hermana, Alice. Es seis años menor, ¿vale? Venga, ahora te toca decir a ti una categoría.

Mmmm... —Bella se lo piensa un ralo—. Vamos a ver... —_Qué tal gente que prefiere la ciudad y gente que prefiere el campo... Muy aburrido. Gente que... vota a los Republicanos. .. Pasando de este... Gente que es como Andy y gente que es como Edward._

_Exacto, pero ¿quién más es como Edward? Gente que mata a sus padres y gente que no..._

_Gente que se corta y gente que guarda el secreto..._

Pero Bella no quiere insistir en eso ahora. Está pasando lo que se podría decir un buen rato, así que rastrea en su cabeza en busca de una categoría interesante.

—Lo tengo. —Le mira triunfante—. Gente a quien le gustan las historias de Sherlock Holmes...

—Sí. —Edward se inclina hacia delante.

—Con Watson... y gente que las prefiere sin él.

—¡A nadie le gustan las historias sin Watson! Edward no se lo acaba de creer.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Bella se sienta sobre sus rodillas.

—A ver, ¿alguna vez has conocido a alguien que le gusten?

—No, pero eso no significa que no existan. Además, ni siquiera conozco a tanta gente que se las haya leído, para empezar.

—Sí, bueno, a cualquiera que le gusten las historias sin Watson... —Edward hace una mueca—. Espera, ¿no serás tú una...?

—¡No! —exclama Bella—. Fan de Watson total. Ni siquiera me puedo leer las otras.

—Vaya, es un alivio. —Edward se deja caer sobre sus codos.

—Vale, ahora explícame algo de Kuala Lumpur.

—Mmm... El clima es espantoso.

—¿Es lo único que se te ocurre? —pregunta Bella, riendo—. Vale, háblame de tu hermana, entonces. ¿Estáis muy unidos?

—Bueno, puede ser. Lo hemos estado, pero ¿ahora mismo?

Ella tiene doce años, así que tenemos problemas muy diferentes.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente —afirma Bella—. Emmett y yo antes estábamos igual, pero cuando creces, las cosas mejoran. Lo único es que ahora están peor, mucho peor.

—Lo siento. —Sus palabras parecen sinceras.

—Yo... estaba con él en aquella cafetería cuando os vi pasar a ti y a Laurie. —Bella habla muy deprisa, precipitadamente—. Y, en fin, no aguantaba más allí sentada, era demasiado duro. Así que le dije que había quedado con vosotros. Espero que no te haya importado. Que haya venido con vosotros, me refiero. —Bella aparta la vista.

—Mmm... Déjame que lo piense un momento. —Edward hace ademán de reflexionar sobre el problema—. ¿Qué es más interesante, hablar del equipo de remo, de laca de uñas... o de Sherlock Holmes?

—De acuerdo. —Bella esboza una sonrisa.

—¿Pero qué os ha pasado?

—No estábamos hablando. —Bella hace una pausa—. listábamos sentados el uno frente al otro diciendo cosas, pero no estábamos, lo que se dice, hablando. Es como con todo lo demás. —Se apoya sobre un costado, mirando a Edward—. Las cosas ya no funcionan.

—¿Qué cosas exactamente?

—Hoy ha estado en el instituto. Tenía una de esas entrevistas con el tutor, ya sabes, de Esas en las que hablan sobre tus planes de vida y todo eso.

—Claro, ya me lo conozco. Mis padres también han estado hoy allí. Tuve que acompañarlos. —Edward se para de repente—. Continúa —dice en voz baja.

—Hizo como si no hubiera estado allí. —Bella no puede contener la amargura en su voz —No ha podido hablar conmigo del tema. ¿Por qué no puede decirme sin más que le toca las narices tener que ocuparse de estas cosas?

—A lo mejor no te lo ha dicho por otra razón. Tal vez se sienta mal por ti. Si me pasara lo mismo con Alice dentro de diez años, me sentiría fatal por ella. Me entristecería mucho pensar que yo he tenido a mis padres para ayudarme a crecer y ella no.

—Quizá. —Bella no está del todo convencida—. Pero no es lo único. ¿Qué me dices de esto? Le doy a Emmett, bueno, a Emmett y a Rosalie, casi todo el dinero que gano. Ni siquiera es mucho, probablemente solo llega para pagar la factura de la luz y un paquete de pañales o algo así. No creo que Maite, mi sobrina, estuviera planeada. —Vuelve a sonrojarse—. Y tener que vivir conmigo ya te digo yo que tampoco estaba planeado. Me refiero a que de repente hay tantos gastos extraordinarios, y hasta que no cobremos el seguro de vida de mis padres, tengo que colaborar en ellos. Pero David siempre se enfada cuando coge mi dinero. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente decirme que no es suficiente?

—Creo que estás absolutamente equivocada con eso —responde Edward, negando con la cabeza—. Me juego lo que quieras a que no va de eso, a que el problema es que se

siente culpable de tener que aceptar tu dinero.

—¿Él se siente culpable? —Bella no se lo cree—. Él no es el que debería sentirse culpable.

—¿Es ese el problema? ¿Es por eso que te cortas, me refiero? —Edward la mira—. ¿Porque te sientes culpable?

—Para nada —dice Bella. No le gusta el rumbo que ha cogido la conversación. Creía que ya habían superado eso de que él la analizara.

—¿Es por...?

—¿Me puedes devolver mis cuchillas?

—Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas. —Edward se sienta bruscamente, busca en su mochila las cosas de Bella.

—Lo siento, pero no me resulta fácil hablar de ello. No puedo explicártelo sin más, y ni siquiera...

—Da igual —interrumpe Edward—. No me puedo creer que te esté devolviendo esto.

¡Toma! —Le tira las cajas de cuchillas. Bella no las coge al vuelo. Se siente humillada al ver cómo las cajas caen al suelo y se abren con el golpe, llenando el césped de brillantes cuchillas metálicas. Pero su deseo de recuperar las cuchillas es más fuerte que la vergüenza que pueda sentir y se pone a escarbar en la hierba a cuatro patas para recuperar hasta la última cuchilla.

—No debería haber hecho eso —dice Edward—. Es que... No lo entiendo, ¿vale? No entiendo absolutamente nada.

—Yo misma hay veces que no lo entiendo. —Bella lo mira directamente a la cara durante un buen rato. Luego se gira y se dedica a guardar las cuchillas en su bolsa. Al hacerlo se da cuenta de que tendrá que limpiarlas antes de usarlas.

—No lo has vuelto a hacer desde que nos vimos en la biblioteca, ¿verdad? En fin, ¿Qué es lo que te ha frenado? Quizá deberías intentar descubrir qué es lo que te hace explotar. ¿Cómo logras controlarte entonces?

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo he hecho? —le suelta Bella—. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedes comprenderme tan fácilmente?

—Ah, ya veo. —La voz de Edward es incluso más mordaz—. Supongo que he sido un estúpido. Yo solamente pensé que, tomo te di mi palabra de contárselo a tu hermano, tú cumplirías tu parte del trato.

—Yo no te he prometido nada —dice Bella enfadada.

—Vale. Tienes razón. No, en serio. —Edward sostiene la mano frente a él—.¿Crees que he estado todo el ralo pendiente del teléfono esperando noticias tuyas? Perdona, pero las cosas no funcionan así conmigo. Yo únicamente pensaba que tú eras de ese tipo de personas que mantienen su palabra, y me alegraba sinceramente que no te hubieras vuelto a hacer daño. —Hace una pausa para tomar aire—. Mira, todo esto me supera.

Puedo intentar ser tu amigo, pero para el resto de cosas, estás sola.

—No me he cortado desde la última vez que te vi. —Bella, de repente, necesita desesperadamente convencerle de esto, ganarse su aprobación, que le vuelva a sonreír. No sabe cómo se ha podido girar la conversación, pero está segura de que no le gusta.

—Bien. —Pero en realidad, su voz suena indiferente. Se levanta y empieza a recoger sus cosas.

—Por favor, no te vayas —dice Bella precipitadamente.

—¿Por qué? —Él la mira impávido.

_¿Por qué?_

Tiene algo de razón, ¿no? ¿Es que ella no quiere estar sola? ¿Es que su primer impulso al conocerlo no fue de rechazo? ¿No estaba ella absolutamente decidida a no sentir nada?

Pero lo cierto es que las últimas veces que se ha reído en los últimos meses ha sido en compañía de Edward. Cuando está con él, ella es capaz de olvidar el deseo de cortarse durante más de cinco minutos seguidos. Y cuando habla con él, realmente tiene la sensación de conectar y no solamente de intercambiar palabras como le ocurre con otras personas.

Pero Bella no está segura de poder explicarle nada de todo esto.

Busca en su interior alguna razón que le pueda dar. Algo que le pueda convencer de quedarse, pero tiene la mente en blanco. El se está apartando, unos segundos más y será demasiado tarde.

—¡Espera! —Le coge de la pierna—. No te vayas, ¿vale? Porque, porque...

—¿Por qué? —Sigue sin sonar muy amable, pero al menos no se está yendo a ninguna parte.

—Mmm, porque, ¿sabes qué? Aún no me has confesado cuál es tu historia de Sherlock Holmes favorita —balbucea.

Bella cierra los ojos. No puede creerse lo estúpido, lo idiota, que ha sonado eso. Por el amor de Dios, que no se piense que está intentando ser mona o algo así. ¿Por qué tiene que alejarse del único aliado que le queda? Aprieta entre sus manos una de las cuchillas que ha recogido del suelo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —exclama Edward. Bella abre los ojos y lo mira. Se da cuenta de que se está echando a reír.

—Más o menos —dice, en voz baja.

—Eres...

_Rara, patética, una loca._

—Eres tan diferente de los demás. —Se está riendo a carcajadas, pero de buena manera.

_¡¿Eso es lo primero que se te ocurre?!_

—Bueno. —Edward vuelve a sentarse—. Ya que preguntas, _El perro de los Baskerville._

—¿Qué?

—Mi Sherlock favorito.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah, claro!

—¿Bella?

—Mmm.

—Decía en serio lo de...

—¿Lo de que no sé acabar con las cosas? ¿Lo de que todo esto te supera? No te preocupes, ya me imagino lo...

—No. —Edward la interrumpe. Le coge la mano, la que con-tiene la cuchilla. No intenta quitársela, solamente cierra su mano sobre la de ella.

—¿Entonces qué? —Bella está desconcertada—. Porque yo...

—Lo de que me alegra que no te hayas hecho daño.

—Oh... —dice Bella unos segundos después. No deja ir la cuchilla, apenas si la suelta un poco, pero pone la otra mano sobre la de él.

* * *

**Aww me encanta Edward en este capítulo, es tan atento :3**

**Trate de subir varias veces el capítulo pero ff no me dejaba :)**

**Saludos**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia pertenece a Julia Hoban, yo solo voy adaptar su obra a los personajes de Stephenie Mayer. Cualquier queja o advertencia o reclamo, envíen un mp.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_¡Dios, cómo duele!_

Bella hace una mueca de dolor al quitarse el vendaje de Edward de un tirón. Nunca deja de sorprenderle que, a pesar de sus sesiones con la cuchilla, haya pequeñas cosas que sigan causándole dolor.

Está claro, el escozor de la tirita no es nada en comparación con el pinchazo de la cuchilla. Es solamente una pequeña irritación, no es suficiente para darle lo que ella necesita.

Bella examina la herida con actitud crítica. Le sorprende el aspecto inocente de esta herida en comparación con otras de sus laceraciones. Tiene el aspecto de un corte normal que cualquiera podría hacerse a lo largo del día. El resto de heridas que le marcan el brazo no tiene, ni por asomo, este aspecto tan saludable.

Es evidente que Edward sabe un par de cosas sobre cómo hacer curas.

—Bella. —Rosalie la llama desde el piso de abajo—. Será mejor que te des prisa o llegarás tarde al instituto.

_Sí, sí._

Bella coge su mochila _y _empieza a bajar la escalera. Oye a Emmett trasteando en la cocina y los dulces gorjeos de Maite mientras Rosalie le da de comer. Se sienta en el tercer escalón para oír mejor.

Todo parece normal, todo está bien. Así es como las cosas deberían ser: una familia normal preparándose para afrontar un nuevo día.

Bella no soporta unirse a ellos porque sabe que, en el preciso instante en que ella entra en la cocina, esa ilusión desaparece. Su presencia les recuerda que no son una familia normal con sus problemas del día a día. Son una familia diferente, una familia rota.

Sigue sentada en la escalera, retrasando todo lo que puede el momento.

—¡Bella! —Ahora la voz de Rosalie suena irritada.

Bella se levanta de un salto. Sabe que Rosalie tiene mil cosas que hacer —dar de comer a Maite, prepararse para ir al trabajo—, y lo último que desea Bella es hacerle la vida más difícil.

—Buenos días.

David levanta la mirada al oírle entrar en la cocina.

—Buenos días —murmura Bella. Mientras se prepara los cereales con leche no aparta los ojos de su hermano. Como de costumbre, está rodeado de libros. Se pregunta qué estará leyendo, pero la experiencia de ayer sigue viva en su memoria.

Está claro que hablar con David de libros ya no es una opción.

—¿Cómo va el tema ese en el que estabas trabajando? —le pregunta Rosalie mientras limpia la boca a Maite con una servilleta.

Obviamente, Rosalie no tiene problemas para hablar con Emmett.

—¿Va como esperabas? —continúa entre sorbo y sorbo de café.

—Mmm, es difícil de decir. —David cierra el libro que está leyendo con un suspiro—. Tengo que echarle una ojeada a otra fuente de información antes de seguir. Por desgracia, encontrar algunos de los libros que necesito está resultando simplemente imposible, ya que llevan mucho tiempo descatalogados.

—¿Y en la biblioteca? —Rosalie vuelve a estar centrada en Maite. Bella se da cuenta de que la está escuchando a medias, pero ella misma, Bella, no pierde una aunque se mantenga apoyada en la encimera como si estuviera concentrada en los cereales.

—Tienen casi todo lo que busco menos un libro en particular que necesito ahora mismo —dice Emmett disgustado—. Me han dicho que el préstamo interbibliotecario tardará semanas.

—Seguro que lo puedes encontrar por internet —le contesta Rosalie.

Desata el babero que lleva Maite y la coge en brazos.

—No te creas —niega David con la cabeza—. La mayoría de webs que trabajan con libros descatalogados no tienen este tipo de información.

Bella está segura de que ella podría encontrar cualquiera que sea el libro que su hermano está buscando. Pasando de internet. La manera más fácil es ir al centro, a su librería favorita. La misma sobre la que estuvieron hablando con Edward. La que le enseñó su padre hace años, cuando él aún estaba en primaria. Allí tienen todo lo que existe, esté o no descatalogado.

¿Es posible que Emmett haya olvidado ese lugar?

_¡Pues claro que no lo ha olvidado!_

Bella sabe por qué no va allí. Seguramente es demasiado doloroso, levantaría demasiados recuerdos. Sus acciones no tolo Les han privado de sus padres.

Prácticamente todo lo que envuelve su día a día ha cambiado por su culpa. Ahora, una simple visita a la librería es algo imposible para Emmett.

—Tengo que prepararme —dice Rosalie—. Perdona, Bella. —Deja su taza de café y los platos de Maite en el fregadero, y se dirige a la puerta de la cocina con la niña en brazos—. ¿No tienes clase está mañana? —Se para un momento para darle un beso a Emmett—. ¿No deberías ir yendo?

—Tienes razón. —Emmett echa atrás la silla—. Será mejor que me dé prisa.

—¿Y tú, Bella? —Rosalie se vuelva hacia ella—. ¿Trabajas esta tarde o llegarás pronto a casa?

—Trabajo —dice Bella. Se aparta de en medio para que Emmett pueda dejar los platos en el fregadero. Espera a que David deje su pila de libros y apuntes sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras se va a afeitar o a hacer lo que sea.

—Nos vemos en la cena, entonces —le dice Rosalie con una sonrisa.

—Hasta luego —le dice Emmett de espaldas. Sale de la cocina detrás de Rosalie.

Bella deja su bol de cereales y se acerca a hurtadillas a la mesa. Si tiene suerte, el bloc de notas en el que Emmett ha estado escribiendo todo el rato le podrá dar alguna pista de lo que su hermano está buscando.

Mira por encima del hombro. Lo último que quiere es que Emmett venga y la pille husmeando en sus asuntos, pero parece que no hay moros en la costa, y coge el bloc.

Hay un montón de cosas apuntadas, y no solo eso, además la letra de Emmett es ilegible.

Aun así, Bella se pone a pasar las páginas, para ver si es capaz de sacar algo en claro.

_¿Qué es esto?_

Parece una lista de obras de referencia. Emmett ha apuntado abajo los títulos de varios artículos con algunas anotaciones, su disponibilidad. Uno de ellos está subrayado con fuerza en rojo. Bella está convencida de que ha dado en el clavo.

_¿Un estudio sobre los orígenes sociales de la religión griega? ¿Publicado en 1927? Pues parece que esto es lo que está buscando._

Si ir a la librería resulta demasiado doloroso para Emmett, entonces Bella lo hará por él. Por supuesto, a ella también le resultará difícil, pero no le importa. Desea tanto poder hacer algo por Emmett que se atrevería casi con cualquier cosa. Y al menos esto tendrá un significado para él. A diferencia de sus anteriores intentos de animarle, ahora ha encontrado algo que él quiere de verdad y necesita.

Si se salta la última clase tendrá tiempo de bajar hasta allí antes de fichar en la biblioteca. No es que saltarse clases sea la mejor idea del mundo, pero últimamente el instituto no ocupa un lugar muy alto en su lista de prioridades.

Bella sonríe mientras arranca una página del bloc y escribe la referencia. No sabe muy bien cómo lo hará para darle el libro, pero no se puede imaginar que no vaya a estar contento.

Por fin, algo que puede hacer por su hermano.

—Oh, ¿Bella?

_Y ahora, ¿qué?_

Bella se para en seco. Ha salido pitando de la clase de francés en cuanto ha sonado el timbre, algo inusual en ella, pero es que se muere de ganas de ir en busca del libro de Emmett.

—¿Sí? —Bella se vuelve lentamente. Mira a la señora Benson con detenimiento intentando imaginar qué es lo que quiere. ¿No será que sospecha que Bella va a saltarse la siguiente clase? ¿O que Bella se corta?

—Te has ido de clase tan rápido —dice la señora Benson. Su voz es agradable pero su expresión es más bien seria—, que no he tenido tiempo de darte esto.—Le da el control que hicieron la semana pasada.

_¿Eso es todo?_

Bella se siente aliviada hasta que mira el control con más atención. No se lo puede creer. Simplemente, no se lo puede creer. Justo cuando había encontrado la manera de ayudar a Emmett...

—No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, estamos a principio de semestre y tienes aún tiempo de mejorar la nota. Sin embargo, la normativa de la escuela dice que cuando un alumno suspende un control, este debe ser firmado por uno de los... —La señora Benson no termina la frase. Es evidente que se siente mucho más incómoda que Bella—. Debe ser firmado —dice un momento después—. Solo quiero que sepas que esto no tiene por qué afectar tu nota final. Hay un montón de trabajos extra que podemos pensar para solucionar las cosas. Si me pudieras traer esto firmado mañana sería genial. El viernes como muy tarde, ¿vale?

—Claro —dice Bella, aunque es incapaz de mirar a su cara. No puede apartar la mirada del papel que tiene en la mano, de la «F» escrita en rojo arriba de todo.

No es por haber suspendido el examen —que ya es malo, pues nunca antes había suspendido uno—, sino que es más bien por haberle fallado a su hermano. La idea de enseñárselo a Emmett, de presentarle una prueba más de que la está cagando resulta

insoportable. No puede darle otra preocupación, volverle a recordar que él es ahora el padre. ¿Qué sentido tiene encontrar el libro si va a tener que enseñarle esto al mismo tiempo?

Le va a tocar hacer una pequeña falsificación. Es extraño que le dé reparo cometer una falta tan leve.

_Después de todo, un pequeño juego de manos no es nada en comparación con un asesinato._

—Te lo traeré —afirma—, mañana, sin problemas.

—Perfecto—dice la señora Benson antes de desaparecer entre la multitud de estudiantes que invaden el pasillo.

Bella sale rápidamente del instituto a la calle. Lo más probable es que la manera más rápida de llegar a la librería sea a pie y camina hacia el centro tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permiten.

Está tan abstraída pensando en su objetivo que apenas se da cuenta de que hay más gente en la calle. Bella atraviesa la calle en zigzag evitando a la gente cuando puede, aunque la mayoría de veces choca con alguien. Pero no le importa, siempre que...

—Podrías disculparte, ¿no? —Una voz indignada interrumpe sus pensamientos—. Oh, eh, Bella, ¿verdad? —Chloe se calma un poco al reconocer a Bella—. ¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?

—Lo siento mucho —dice Bella casi sin aliento—. Es que... Tengo que ir al centro, no me estaba fijando por dónde iba. —Mira a Chloe y a Lauren.

—Nosotras también íbamos hacia allí —dice Laurie entre sorbo y sorbo de café helado—. De compras —susurra, como si fuera un secreto—. Hay un par de zapaterías interesantes en el centro.

—¿Zapaterías? —Bella mira a Laurie confundida. Jamás la hubiera tomado por el tipo de estudiante que se salta una clase para ir a comprar zapatos—. ¿No tenéis clase?

—Tenemos una hora para estudiar tres veces por semana al final del día. Teóricamente estamos en la biblioteca, pero les da igual si nos vamos —explica Lauren.

—Nos pasamos todo el año pasado intentando planear una manera de conseguirlo —añade Chloe con una carcajada.

Privilegios de los mayores. —Laurie se encoge de hombros—. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?

—Sí... o sea, no. —Bella niega con la cabeza—. Quiero decir, voy hacia el centro, pero no tengo tiempo de ir de compras.

—Bueno, acompáñanos de camino —insiste Lauren.

—Vale —dice Bella con un poco de reticencia.

Ahora mismo se siente más cómoda con ellas de lo que se hubiera sentido hace una semana. Ya no le preocupa meter la pata cuando habla. El rato que pasó en el parque con ellas le ha hecho sentir que puede estar con gente sin quedar como una tonta.

Pero quiere estar sola. Necesita pensar en cómo lo va a hacer para falsificar la firma de su hermano. Necesita pensar en cómo va a encontrar el libro. Aunque desearía poder hacerlo, no puede pensar en zapatos.

¿No será demasiado evidente que ha falsificado la firma de su hermano? ¿No le saldrá letra de chica?

_A lo mejor debería calcarla..._

—Bueno, Chloe y yo queremos saber qué hay entre tú y Edward.

_Tiene que haber alguna factura o algún papel con su firma por casa. Solo tengo..._

—¿Perdona? —Tarda un segundo en darse cuenta de que Lauren le ha hecho una pregunta, y tarda un poco más en darse cuenta de cuál es la pregunta.

—Perdona. —Es evidente que Lauren ha interpretado la confusión de Bella como vergüenza.

—Oh, no le hagas ni caso —le dice Chloe a Willow—. Lo tiene que saber todo el mundo. Ni le contestes, solo la animarías a que preguntara más.

—Yo no tengo que saberlo todo —protesta Lauren—. Me lo estaba preguntando, nada más. Simplemente me da la impresión de que entre vosotros dos pasa algo. —Hace una pausa y mira a Bella.

_No tienes ni idea..._

—Bueno, de todos modos, me interesan más los zapatos —dice Lauren—. Espero que aún estén en la tienda aquel par rojo que estaba rebajado la semana pasada.

—¿Los que estaban a mitad de precio? ¿De tacón bajo? Tendrás suerte si los encuentras.

Chloe y Lauren se enzarzan en una discusión sobre la altura de los tacones. Bella asiente como si estuviera siguiendo la conversación, pero no puede parar de pensar en el examen que ha suspendido.

_¿Cómo puedo calcar la firma? El papel es tan grueso... ¿se verá a través?_

Sin pensarlo, Bella saca el control de su bolsa y lo mantiene en alto para ver lo opaco que es.

—¿Estás de acuerdo, Bella? ¿No crees que los zapatos de tacón de aguja de piel de cocodrilo son un poco monjiles para ir al instituto?

—¿Eh? —Bella ni siquiera finge estar enterándose.

—¡Sabía que la iba a pillar con eso! —Lauren sonríe a Chloe—. ¡Estás totalmente en tu mundo! —Le quita a Bella el papel de las manos—. Venga, ¿qué puede ser más interesante que los zapatos? ¡Oh! —Mira a Bella con cara compungida y, por un momento, Bella no puede reprimir una sonrisa. Está muy claro que para Lauren nada puede ser peor que una mala nota—. Lo siento —agrega Lauren un segundo después—. No debería habértelo cogido. —Le devuelve el papel a Bella.

—No pasa nada. —Bella se encoge de hombros. Que Lauren y Chloe sepan que ha suspendido le da bastante igual a estas alturas.

—¿Sabes? —dice Chloe—. No te costará recuperarlo. Ben-son siempre está dispuesta a aceptar trabajos extra y cosas de estas. Si haces bien el resto de controles del semestre es muy posible que ni tenga este en cuenta.

—Tiene toda la razón. —Lauren afirma enseguida—. Yo le hice algún trabajo el año pasado para subir nota.

—No es tanto eso —dice Bella—. Lo que me preocupa es más bien que mi hermano lo tenga que firmar. —Se sorprende de oírse a sí misma explicándoles una confidencia.

—Claro —asiente Lauren lentamente; la escucha con atención pero está un poco confundida. Y Bella sabe que, aunque Lauren es de lo más comprensiva con el tema de las notas, no entiende nada de las cuestiones importantes que hay detrás.

—¡Me refiero a que esas son cosas que los padres deberían hacer! Pero es que ahora él es quien tiene que encargarse de eso —explota Bella con frustración.

—¡Oh! —Lauren hace una pequeña pausa—. Es terrible lo de tus padres —dice en voz baja—, pero al menos tu hermano está dispuesto a hacer ese tipo de cosas. Yo no me puedo imaginar que el mío reaccionara así. O sea, que es todo un detalle, ¿no crees?

_Un detalle._

Lauren es maja, de verdad. Está dispuesta a incluir a Bella en cualquier cosa que haga, está dispuesta a pasar por alto comentarios estúpidos sobre gatos, a sentirse fatal por un suspenso e incluso, a diferencia de mucha gente, a sentir compasión por la situación de Bella.

Pero está claro que, con lo amable que es, con lo considerada que es, para algunas cosas no tiene ni puñetera idea.

—Sí —contesta Bella mecánicamente. Se para en la puerta de la librería—. Supongo que es todo un detalle.

—Tengo que entrar aquí —dice después de una incómoda pausa—. Necesito un libro—añade innecesariamente.

—Claro —dice Chloe en tono de aprobación—. Cuando acabes, si te apetece, vente con nosotras. Estaremos en la acera de enfrente, dos calles más abajo. —Señala hacia unas tiendas que hay a cierta distancia—. Hay varias zapaterías en esa dirección.

—Vale. —Bella esboza una sonrisa—. Buena suerte con los zapatos, Lauren. Te quedarán bien con el pelo. Cuando te lo tiñas, quiero decir.

—Gracias. —Lauren le devuelve la sonrisa—. Mañana llevaré al instituto lo que me compre.

Bella las mira mientras se alejan y se vuelve hacia la puerta de la librería.

Es como si hubiera un muro de cristal entre ella y la entrada.

Así de duro es para ella cruzar la distancia que la separa de la puerta. Por supuesto, Bella ya sabía que venir aquí iba a ser difícil, pero había pensado que sería capaz dominar la situación. Ya que iba a hacer algo por Emmett, había imaginado que podría con lo que fuera.

Pero no había contado con la posibilidad de que el propio lugar resultara tan abrumador. Todas las veces que había estado aquí, todas y cada una de ellas, había sido en compañía de sus padres.

Bella se queda quieta observando a la gente que entra y sale de la tienda. Imagina que se acerca a uno de ellos, a ese tilico tan mono que ahora viene por ahí, por ejemplo, y le pide que le coja del brazo y le acompañe como si fuera una señora mayor que necesita ayuda para cruzar la calle. ¿La miraría como si estuviera loca? Y, aunque hiciera lo que ella le pide, ¿sería suficiente?

Por un segundo Bella considera la posibilidad de abandonar todo su proyecto, correr detrás de Chloe y Lauren y ver si las puede ayudar a encontrar los zapatos rojos de tacón bajo.

Pero ya hace rato que se han ido y, además, ella quiere hacer esto...

Será mejor que se dé prisa, no le queda mucho tiempo.

_Vale, venga, toma aire y..._

Está segura de que debe parecer una viejecita al cruzar los pocos metros de acera que la separan de la puerta. Nunca antes había caminado tan despacio, con tanto dolor.

Una persona le aguanta la puerta abierta para que pase, pero no de la misma forma que lo haría si las cosas fueran normales, sino más bien como si se diera cuenta de que ella se encuentra terriblemente mal y quiere ahorrarle más sufrimiento.

—Gracias —dice Bella.

Su voz suena como la de una mujer mayor.

Bella mira a su alrededor. El lugar no ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo aquí. En fin, es probable que no haya cambiado en los últimos cincuenta años, pero aun así, esta estabilidad le resulta inquietante. No puede evitar pensar que la muerte de sus padres debería haber cambiado a todo el mundo y no solo a su familia.

Avanza unos pasos y enseguida se siente asaltada por los olores, la gente, la atmósfera del lugar. Pero está bien, ahora ya lo tiene bajo control. Lo importante es conseguir el libro de David y regresar a la universidad lo más rápido posible.

Bella camina por la sección de antropología —la podría encontrar con los ojos cerrados— y se saca del bolsillo el trozo de papel donde ha escrito el título.

_Harrison, J.E._

Al menos no estará cerca de los libros de sus padres.

Sin embargo, unos minutos después de buscar por los estantes se da por vencida: el libro no parece estar por ninguna parte.

_Bueno, entonces tendré que tenérmelas con el personal._

Bella se acerca al mostrador de información y le entrega el trozo de papel al empleado. Probablemente el chico tenga cinco o seis años más que ella. Tiene un aspecto desaliñado, como el resto de la tienda. No parece una persona a quien le encanten los libros. Bella se fija en que está leyendo una revista de música alternativa.

—¿Qué pasa? —Como era de esperar, parece que la interrupción no le ha gustado nada. Por lo visto, leer la revista es mucho más importante que ayudar a un cliente.

Bella sonríe al recordar la descripción que hizo Edward de los trabajadores.

—No he podido encontrar esto por ninguna parte —dice Bella lo más amablemente que puede—. ¿Crees que podéis tenerlo? ¿Arriba, tal vez, en el almacén de libros raros?

—Un segundo —dice el chico después de darle un mordisco a su bocadillo—. ¿Qué es esto, antropología, arqueología, religión? —Entrecierra los ojos, intentando descifrar la letra de Bella.

—Parece antropología —dice Bella—, pero supongo que técnicamente podrías encontrarlo...

—Yo te lo encuentro, ¿vale? —le interrumpe—. Tú espérate por la sección de antropología y te digo algo en unos minutos.

Bella pasea lentamente por la sección de antropología, y se para en el estante donde están los libros británicos.

Pasa las hojas sin mucho interés. Es extraño, pero hace meses que no lee nada que no sea para el instituto. Exactamente desde la muerte de sus padres. Los libros solían ser para ella más importante que la comida. Leer, hablar de ellos, pero ahora...

Aunque, claro, Edward y ella estuvieron comentando...

—Te dije que esperaras en la sección de antropología. —El cinco le da un susto a Bella, que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos—. Es igual, lo tenemos. Quiero decir, que podemos tenerlo.

—¡Genial! —Bella se siente aliviada. Por un segundo había llegado a pensar que tendría que irse con las manos vacías.

—Sí. —La mira de arriba abajo escarbándose entre los dientes con la lengua—. Es un encargo especial, ciento ochenta y seis dólares, seis semanas máximo, lo más probable es que sean tres. Ah, tienes que pagarlo ahora, ya sabes, por ser un encargo especial y todo eso.

—Yo... Que... Es...

_¿Ciento ochenta y seis dólares? ¿De tres a seis semanas?_

Ya tenía asumido que iba a ser caro, y contaba con tener que hacer unos cuantos turnos extra en la biblioteca pero...

_¡Ciento ochenta y seis dólares!_

Bella se ha quedado, literalmente, sin palabras.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Lo quieres?

Bella se queda mirando al chico. La mente se le ha quedado totalmente en blanco.

—¿Te interesa? —insiste—. Oye, ¿te pasa algo? Porque parece que vayas a...

—Alergias. —Bella se seca los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Sí? Yo también. Bueno, ¿quieres encargarlo?

—Yo...

—¿Vives por aquí? —le interrumpe. Es evidente que nada le importa menos que el que ella vaya o no a comprar el libro—. Toco con mi grupo en un local que está un poco más abajo. Después del trabajo, miércoles y viernes. Podrías pasarte, escucharnos y después te vienes a tomar algo.

_¡Esto no me está pasando!_

—Gracias, yo... No, lo siento, no tengo el dinero para el libro y vivo...

Bella se da la vuelta sin saber muy bien hacia dónde va, pero necesita estar sola. Y rápido.

Se abre paso entre la gente a empujones, desesperada por encontrar un lugar donde pueda estar sola. Mira en cada pasillo, pero en todos hay alguien que busca entre los libros viejos y polvorientos.

Bella se siente cada vez más desorientada. Tiene calor, y el polvo le hace sentir como si realmente tuviera alergia. El lugar está demasiado lleno de recuerdos y ella está terrible, terriblemente decepcionada.

Finalmente, cuando ya se acerca al final de la tienda, encuentra un pasillo en el que solamente queda un cliente a punto de marcharse.

Bella pasa junto a él empujándolo sin apenas disculparse y se derrumba al llegar a las estanterías metálicas. Respira con dificultad y ni siquiera se da cuenta de cómo se va chocando con los libros. Poco a poco, se derrumba en el suelo y esconde la cara entre las manos.

_Bueno, ¿y qué te pensabas? ¿Qué te pensabas que iba a pasar?_

Debería haberlo sabido. Ya nada le sale bien, así que, ¿por qué esto iba a ser una excepción? ¿Por qué había pensado que ella iba a conseguir lo que a Emmett le había resultado imposible? Su historial más reciente deja bastante que desear. Bella cuenta con los dedos los errores que ha cometido. Uno: debería haber imaginado que el libro sería así de caro. Dos: debería haber sabido que un libro tan poco conocido no estaría esperando en el primer estante a que ella lo cogiera y se fuera tan fresca. Tres: debería haber sabido que, aunque hubiera encontrado el libro, nada hubiera sido diferente.

_Pero yo esperaba..._

Bella levanta la cabeza lentamente. No se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de energía que había invertido en conseguir el libro para Emmett. Por la mañana le había parecido una idea perfecta pero, en verdad, ahora que lo piensa con detenimiento, ¿no es igual de superficial que intentar animarlo con un par de estúpidos cumplidos?

Le da vergüenza pensar en cómo había creído que algo tan simple hubiera hecho la vida de su hermano más fácil. Le da vergüenza ser tan superficial.

Y especialmente, le da vergüenza haber pensando que comprando el libro a Emmett podía volver a ganar su amor.

Bella abre la bolsa despacio, con calma. No tiene esa urgencia, esa necesidad imperiosa que acostumbra a acompañar sus necesidades. Por alguna razón, en este momento simplemente le resulta inevitable. Ella es alguien que se corta. Así de simple.

Es alguien que ha matado a sus padres. Es alguien que ha perdido a su hermano. Y es alguien que se corta.

Se levanta la manga, pero mueve la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación. Va a tener que esperar a que se le curen algunas de esas heridas antes de volver a atacar el brazo.

Lo mejor será que vaya a por las piernas, aunque es un lugar más difícil de acceder.

Aun así, Bella se inclina hacia delante y se levanta el pantalón.

—Perdona.

Alguien le pasa por encima para coger un libro y Bella levanta la cabeza.

_¿Es que nada puede salir bien?_

Aprieta la cuchilla en su mano con rabia. Al hacerlo, se corta la palma de la mano.

_¡Bien!_

Pero eso es todo lo que puede hacer ahora. Y, de todos modos, es hora de irse. Tiene que ir al trabajo.

Bella se coloca bien el pantalón, guarda sus cosas en la bolsa y se levanta. Mientras se pone de pie, le llama la atención un pequeño volumen encuadernado en piel, muy bonito a pesar de estar viejo y gastado. Está puesto de cualquier manera entre los otros libros.

Se pregunta qué hará aquí este libro y mira el cartel al final del pasillo.

_Drama isabelino y de la Restauración._

Bella no se había dado cuenta de la parte de la tienda que había escogido para desmoronarse. Coge el libro, mira la cubierta azul de piel y empieza a pasar las páginas manoseadas y con las esquinas dobladas de _La tempestad, _intentando leer las anotaciones al margen que algún lector anterior debió hacer y que ahora apenas resultan legibles porque la tinta se está borrando.

—¿Me dejas pasar ya?

Levanta la mirada y ve a un chico particularmente guapo. Puede que sea un actor.

—Sí, lo siento. —Finalmente se pone de pie y hace una pausa para volver a dejar _La tempestad _en su sitio. Pero en lugar de eso, se pone el libro bajo el brazo y se dirigehacia la caja.

Bella no sabe muy bien por qué lo quiere comprar. Se ha leído esta obra un millón de veces. Además, ahora mismo no tiene tiempo de leer nada que no sea para el instituto y, aunque lo tuviera, tiene varias ediciones en casa.

Además...

_¿No dijo que su padre era banquero? Lo último que necesita es una edición vieja y mohosa como esta._

Seguramente le parecerá raro que le regale un libro de segunda mano, subrayado y lleno de anotaciones. Probablemente le parezca raro que le haga cualquier tipo de regalo.

Y, de todos modos, ¿por qué está pensando en comprar algo para Edward?

Sin darse cuenta, Bella se toca la herida que él le curó.

No tiene por qué dárselo. No tiene por qué hacer nada con el libro. Incluso podría tirarlo a la basura. O simplemente quedárselo. Pero la verdad es que Edward debería leerse _La tempestad. _No importa, simplemente es algo para tener.

Tal vez su visita no haya sido una total pérdida de tiempo, piensa mientras paga y sale corriendo hacia el trabajo.

—Vaya, fíjate. —Carlos le guiña el ojo al verla entrar corriendo, sofocada y sin aliento, casi veinte minutos tarde—. Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien.

—No exactamente. —Bella deja su bolsa debajo del mostrador—. ¿Qué humor tiene hoy? —susurra mientras se coloca la tarjeta de identificación.

—Tienes suerte, hoy no está. Urgencias odontológicas.

—Oh... —Bella hace una mueca de dolor. Se sienta en uno de los altos taburetes que hay detrás del mostrador y enrosca los pies en las patas metálicas.

—Pregúntame si ha pasado algo más —dice Carlos. Se apoya en el respaldo de su silla y la mira arqueando las cejas.

—¿Ha pasado alguna cosa más? —Bella recita la pregunta pero no escucha con demasiada atención. Está pensando si tendrá tiempo de hacer deberes. Después de todo, la señorita Hamilton no está aquí...

—Alguien ha preguntado por ti.

—¿Por mí? —Bella se sorprende—. ¿Te refieres a mi hermano?

—¡Venga ya! —Carlos pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿Crees que no conozco a tu hermano? Alguien más joven, de tu edad, un chico —añade, anticipándose a cualquier pregunta—. Ya le había visto antes por aquí.

—Oh... —Bella piensa durante un minuto. La única persona que se le ocurre es Edward—. ¿Qué quería?

—Saber si trabajabas hoy. Le he dicho que sí.

—Ah...—Se encoge de hombros intentando fingir indiferencia—. Bueno, puede que se vuelva a pasar.

—Puede, no. —Carlos se recuesta en el respaldo y se levanta de un salto mientras Edward se acerca al mostrador.

—¡Hola! —Edward sonríe a Bella—. He venido aquí a trabajar y había pensado que, cuando hagas una pausa, podríamos...

—Ahora mismo iba a hacer una —interrumpe Carlos.

—¡Pero si acabo de llegar! —protesta Bella.

—Hoy estoy al mando —dice Carlos—. Además, no hay mucho movimiento. Venga, nos vemos en media horita.

—Bueno, gracias —dice Bella lentamente.

Por supuesto que está contenta de poder hacer una pausa, pero de repente le ha entrado vergüenza. Se quita la identificación, se la mete en la bolsa y se queda quieta un segundo.

Es totalmente seguro dejar la bolsa aquí. Siempre lo hace cuando se toma un descanso, solo coge el monedero y se lo guarda en el bolsillo.

Pero Bella no puede evitar pensar en la copia de _La tempestad _que lleva en el fondo de la mochila.

No es que sepa muy bien lo que va a hacer con ella, pero también podría llevarse la bolsa, por una vez.

—Hasta ahora —le dice a Carlos mientras se cuelga la mochila en el hombro.

—¡Que majo! —dice Edward.

Bajan por la escalera de mármol y salen a la calle.

—Mmm... —asiente Bella.

Aunque su mochila ya pesa por sí sola, Bella siente la presencia del libro al fondo de su mochila. Debe de ser su imaginación. Al fin y al cabo, no puede pesar mucho.

—Bueno. —Edward le sonríe—. Estaba trabajando en la biblioteca y necesitaba un descanso. Pensé que quizá podría arrastrarte hasta el lugar del que te hablé.

—¿El de los capuccinos? Claro. —Bella hace una pausa—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Bella realmente quiere saber qué estaba haciendo Edward en la biblioteca, pero hay un montón de cosas que le gustarían saber antes, como por qué quiere pasar su rato de descanso con ella en primer lugar.

¿Será porque cree que tiene que controlar sus actividades ilícitas ya que no se lo ha contado a Emmett?

_¿Será porque, por alguna razón, le apetece estar con ella?_

Quizá, después de todo, debería darle el libro.

—Oh, estaba con unas lecturas que tengo que hacer para una asignatura que estoy haciendo aquí. ¡Eh, cuidado!

La coge de los hombros para evitar que se choque con un mensajero que pasa a toda velocidad en bicicleta.

—Gracias. —Bella está sobresaltada. No tanto por la bici, a pesar de que casi la atropella, sino por sentir el contacto di sus brazos. Sin embargo, ya debería estar acostumbrada a esto. Al fin y al cabo, le ha vendado el brazo, la ha arrastrado por la escalera, cogido de la mano...

Quizá le ha afectado tanto porque todavía se siente descolocada por la experiencia en la librería. O quizá porque esta es la primera vez que la toca por una razón que no tiene nada que ver con sus cortes.

—Este es el lugar. —Edward abre la puerta.

Bella se sienta frente a él en una de las mesas de mármol y coge un menú; luego lo deja y empieza a morderse las uñas.

_Encantadora._

Vuelve a coger el menú, pero ni siquiera intenta abrirlo y empieza a jugar con el servilletero.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, claro. Solamente un poco...

_Nerviosa e incómoda._

Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido. Al fin y al cabo, él lo sabe todo de ella, no tiene nada que temer.

Entonces, ¿por qué está tan tensa?

Vuelve a pensar en el otro día en el parque, cuando le convenció para que se quedara con ella. Debería haber dejado que se fuera entonces. Ha roto el propósito que se hizo después del accidente. Está empezando a sentir cosas. _Un montón de cosas._

Bella no se lo puede permitir. Nunca debería haber permitido que entrara en su vida de esta manera. No es asunto suyo lo que le guste, o lo que lea, o en qué lugar creció ni todas Mas cosas.

¿Y qué está haciendo comprándole regalos? En cuanto vuelva al trabajo, lo tirará a la basura. Lo primero que...

—¿Ya sabes lo que quieres? —le pregunta Edward.

—¿Eh? —Bella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el camarero estaba allí. Abre el menú, pero está boca abajo.

—No importa, yo me encargo. —Edward se ríe de ella, pero con buena intención—. Mmm, dos cappuccinos helados y dos... Dios, ¿qué podrías querer? A ver, ella tomará... una tarta de fresa.—La mira—. ¿Te va bien?

—Sí, claro —asiente Bella—. Pero en realidad no tengo tanto tiempo. Tengo que volver en...

—Ya lo sé, pero algo me dice que Carlos no va a ser muy estricto contigo hoy. —Edward se vuelve otra vez al camarero—. Entonces, dos cappuccinos helados, una tarta de fresa y...

—Espera. —Bella consigue darle la vuelta al menú—. Mmm... Él tomará la tarta Mocha Napoleón.

—A la primera. —Edward le devuelve la carta al camarero—. Bueno, ya sabes, me estaba preguntando... Un segundo...

—De repente para de hablar y le coge la mano a Bella. Esta vez la coge con fuerza, casi con violencia, y Bella ahoga un grito.

Él le abre la mano y mira la línea de sangre seca que atraviesa la palma.

—No es lo que piensas.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. —Bella se revuelve en su silla. La mirada de Edward es demasiado intensa y ella tiene que apartar los ojos—. Vale, ¿quieres saber la verdad? No es lo que tú te crees, pero no porque no lo intentara, ¿vale? —Aparta la mano.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que quería hacerlo pero no he podido. No estaba sola. Mira, ¿de verdad quieres ayudarme?

—Sí.

—Entonces hablemos de otra cosa.

—Vale —dice Edward—. ¿De qué?

—Bueno... —Bella apoya la barbilla en las manos y piensa unos instantes—. No sé, lo que sea. Del tiempo.

—¿Del tiempo?

—Vale, ¿qué te parece el tiempo en Kuala Lumpur?

—Ya hemos hablado de eso.

Edward se cruza de brazos y le echa una mirada.

—Bueno, pues explícame el resto. ¿Cómo eran las cosas allí?

—Tienes fijación con el sitio, ¿no?

—Me gusta el nombre. —Bella se encoge de hombros.

—Lo que tú digas. —Edward hace una pausa mientras el camarero deja las cosas sobre la mesa—. Vale, ¿quieres saber cómo era la vida allí? Todo era muy diferente. Me refiero

a todo. La gente, los edificios, la comida... la cultura en general. Era casi como estar en otro planeta. Pero la verdad es que no pude apreciarlo porque, en fin, fue una época difícil para mí.

—¿Difícil? Pero si parece divertido —protesta Bella—. Estabas viviendo en una sociedad muy diferente, tenías todo el tiempo del mundo para leer... —Se le corta la voz al darse cuenta de lo frívolo que suena lo que dice. Únicamente le falta decirle que suena encantador—. Perdona, ¿por qué fue difícil?

No puede creer que le esté preguntando esto. Debería levantarse e irse en lugar de seguir allí metiendo el dedo en la llaga. Lo último que necesita es oír cosas que hagan que él sea cada vez más importante para ella.

Demasiado para mantener su propósito. Se siente como una ex fumadora en una fábrica de cigarrillos.

—No me malinterpretes. —Edward niega con la cabeza—. No es exactamente que se estuviera mal. Tenía muchas cosas buenas. Pudimos hacer cosas increíbles, como viajar por toda aquella zona, conocer Tailandia... Además, es increíblemente maravilloso poder ver este mundo tan diferente de cerca. Pero es como si yo nunca acabara de encajar allí. Es decir, yo me esperaba que Kuala Lumpur fuera diferente. Lo extraño era, sin embargo, que tanto los otros chicos con los que solía ir como la escuela fuesen tan diferentes a lo que yo conocía. Eran todos británicos, de familias muy, muy ricas.

Para mí, eran tan extraños como el resto de cosas que me rodeaban, pero la cuestión era que se suponía que yo debía ser como ellos. Y no era así. Y esto era...

—Difícil —dice Bella lentamente—. Por lo que dices, tenía que ser duro. Siento que no tuvieras una buena experiencia pero, ¿sabes lo que pienso?

—No, dime.

—Bueno, lo de no acabar de adaptarte, creo que eso es lo que ha hecho que ahora te intereses por la antropología. Quiero decir, incluso antes de que empezaras a leer libros o fueras a las clases de mi hermano. Observar otra cultura desde fuera, más o menos es de eso que lo trata la antropología, ¿no?

—Nunca lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista. —Edward bebe un poco de café—. Yo solo me quejaba por no sentirme parte de eso, pero supongo que tienes razón. —Para de hablar y la mira un minuto—. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que se me da fatal eso de distraerte.

—¡Oh, no! Oír hablar de los problemas de los demás... Créeme, la distracción perfecta.

—Pero ese también es tu problema, me refiero a no acabar de adaptarte. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que tú piensas, y como es uno de tus problemas, lo último que quiero hacer es recordarte cosas de estas.

—Oh... —Bella baja la mirada hacia su plato. Tiene parte de razón, claro, pero aunque parezca raro, escucharle no le ha hecho pensar para nada en su propia situación. Además, sería agradable poder hablar de cosas simples aunque fuera por una vez.

—De acuerdo —dice Bella—. No creo que el tiempo en Tailandia fuera mucho mejor.

Espera. —Un objeto rojo llama la atención de Bella desde la calle—. Parece que tenemos suerte, ahí hay algo más interesante. —Bella se inclina hacia un lado, casi se levanta de la silla, y estira el cuello para mirar por la ventana—. Perdona, falsa alarma.

—¿Qué estabas mirando? —Edward mira por la ventana.

—Me había parecido ver pasar a Lauren, perdón, a los nuevos zapatos de Lauren. —Bella se deja caer sobre su silla—. Ha salido de compras esta tarde, a por zapatos.

Dice que va a llevarlos mañana.

—¿Y eso es más interesante?

—Mil veces. Pero, da igual, no era ella.

—Ya... Me he perdido. ¿Has ido de compras con ella?

—No —suspira Bella—. Debería haber ido, pero no. Chloe y ella iban hacia el centro y yo tenía que ir a la librería que nos... que te gusta. Así que hemos ido juntas por el camino.

—¿Dónde me compré _Tristes?_—Edward se anima—. ¿Has comprado algo?

—No —dice Bella tras pensarlo unos segundos—. En realidad no.

—Ojalá hubiera sabido que ibas a ir, te hubiera acompañado. ¿Buscabas algo en concreto?

Bella tarda un minuto en contestarle. Está demasiado ocupada recordando sus desastrosos recados. Está demasiado ocupada pensando que no tiene nada que darle a Emmett cuando lo vuelva a ver, nada excepto un control suspendido, y no piensa darle eso a su hermano.

—¿Bella?

—Perdona, es que... Mira. —Bella coge su mochila y saca el control, con cuidado de que Edward no vea _La tempestad_—. Se supone que tengo que darle esto a David. —Le pasa el papel a Edward—. Tiene que firmarlo. Pero no puedo dárselo. Voy a tener que falsificar su firma o algo así. —Juega con la tarta de fresa y aparta el plato.

—Esto debe de ser nuevo para ti —dice Edward al darse cuenta de la «F» escrita en rojo.

—No me tomes el pelo.

—Se va a notar que es letra de chica a menos que la calques. —Edward mira el papel al trasluz—. Y este papel es demasiado grueso. —Le devuelve el control—. Ya sé lo que me dijiste en el parque, pero creo que puedes estar equivocándote con todo esto.

Quiero decir, ¿estás segura de que no puedes ir y, simplemente, decirselo? Vale, has sacado muy mala nota, pero sabrá cómo llevar la situación. Firmar un control no es algo tan grave, ¿no?

—Es por lo que significa firmar, lo que representa. Pero si apenas pudo con la entrevista con el tutor. ¿Cómo voy a... ? Es que... Es... Es demasiado. Y tampoco es por la nota, es mal bien por... —Bella niega con la cabeza sin saber qué más decir. Nadie lo entiende, nadie lo pilla—. Seguro que tú crees que es todo un detalle, ¿no? —dice Bella, un segundo después, con un tono de urgencia en su voz.

—¿Un detalle? —exclama Edward, desconcertado.

—Que haga ese tipo de cosas por mí, ya sabes, como firmal un control, hacerme de padre.

—¿Un detalle? —repite, sin poder creérselo—. ¿Me tomas el pelo? A mí me parece que debe ser durísimo, pero sigo pensando que tú...

—Te he comprado una cosa —le suelta Bella.

—Que has comprado... ¿Qué?

Bella cierra los ojos un segundo. Le sorprende que vaya a dárselo después de todo, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora tiene que hacerlo.

—En la librería. —Busca en su mochila y le tiende el paquete a través de la mesa.

Edward saca el libro de la bolsa lentamente. Bella se espera que ponga cara de decepción, de no entender por qué le regala un libro tan viejo y hecho polvo, —Me encantan los libros usados con anotaciones en los márgenes, es lo mejor —dice Edward mientras pasa las páginas—. Siempre imagino quién lo debió leer antes de que lo hiciera yo. —Hace una pausa para leer uno de los discursos de Próspero—. Tengo un montón de deberes como para leérmelo ahora pero, ¿sabes qué? Que les den, quiero saber por qué es tu Shakespeare favorito. Gracias, es genial. O sea, no tenías por qué hacerlo.

—Pero lo he hecho —dice Bella, tan bajo que duda mucho que la haya oído.

—Oye, no has escrito nada —dice Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, ni siquiera había pensado... Yo, bueno... Ni siquiera sabría qué poner —dice Bella con timidez.

—Bueno, a lo mejor se te ocurre algo después.

Bella mira cómo Edward lee el principio. No cabe duda, su sonrisa es auténtica y Bella no puede evitar pensar que, si no puede hacer algo así por Emmett, al menos sí que lo puede hacer por alguien.

* * *

**Holaaa, perdón por tardar :)**

**Nuevo capítulo :)**

**¿Alguien sabe donde puedo conseguir una beta? Que no sea de FFAD por que no tengo facebook...**

**Gracias**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia pertenece a Julia Hoban, yo solo voy adaptar su obra a los personajes de Stephenie Mayer. Cualquier queja o advertencia o reclamo, envíen un mp..

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

—Solamente puedes sacarlo hasta mañana —dice Bella mientras comprueba el carnet de la chica para ver qué régimen de préstamo tiene.

—Es justo lo que necesito, porque el trabajo es para mañana —contesta la chica como si le faltara el aliento. Coge el libro con ambas manos—. Gracias.

—Buena suerte con el trabajo —dice Bella mientras la mira cómo sale disparada escalera abajo.

Vuelve a sentarse en el taburete, haciendo esfuerzos por no volver a mirar el reloj. Le queda más de una hora para que acabe su turno, pero está tan aburrida que no cree que sea capaz de aguantarlo.

—Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido? —Carlos aparece por detrás.

—Mmm... Nada del otro mundo —dice Bella inocentemente—; Un préstamo normal, no me ha pedido préstamo interbibliotecario ni nada de eso.

—¡Imbécil! —Carlos le da un manotazo en el brazo—. Sabes exactamente de qué te estoy hablando. —Acerca la silla hacia Bella y se sienta—. Alégrame el día, reina.

Vamos, cuéntame algo.

—¿No tienes a nadie más a quien puedas molestar? —dice Bella.

—No.

—Vale —suspira—. Mmm... Ha estado bien. Tienen una tarta de fresa deliciosa en ese local que está unas calles más abajo.

—Si quiero una crítica gastronómica, me leo el periódico.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que ha pasado?

Bella se vuelve para mirarlo.

—Porque nunca te había visto sonreír de ese modo. —Carlos se apoya en el respaldo de la silla y la mira con solemnidad.

_Oh._

—No importa. —Carlos se ríe—. Es divertido tomarte el pelo. ¿Por qué no te vas ya?

—¡Pero si aún me queda una hora! —protesta Bella.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes. Hoy este sitio está muerto. Sinceramente, me las puedo apañar solo —asegura Carlos—. Además, trabajas demasiado.

—Uf, un montón. —A Bella le viene a la mente la «F» gigante sobre su examen, que está guardado entre el resto de deberes fuera de plazo que le esperan por hacer en la mochila—. Pero gracias, Carlos. Eres muy amable. —Si él está dispuesto a dejar que se marche, no va a ser ella quien lo contradiga. Bella se baja del taburete y recoge sus cosas de debajo del mostrador.

—Tranquila, que esto ya me lo cobraré —dice Carlos secamente—. Ya me cambiarás algún turno más adelante, a lo mejor la semana que viene.

—Por supuesto —le contesta Bella, ya de espaldas, mientras baja la escalera de dos en dos. Debe ser la cafeína que acaba de tomar, no hay otra razón para sentirse tan optimista.

Difícilmente será por la emoción de salir cuarenta minutos antes. Y menos aún por las ciento cincuenta páginas del _Bulfinch _que tiene que leer para mañana, o por el trabajo que tiene que ponerse a escribir de una vez.

Y definitivamente, no es por el hecho de que tiene que encontrar la manera de falsificar la firma de Emmett en el control.

Bella disminuye la velocidad, su buen humor se va apagando al pensar en la tarea que le queda por delante. Calcar parece la mejor alternativa, aunque el papel sea grueso. Seguro que si busca por el escritorio de su hermano podrá encontrar algún cheque cancelado. Únicamente tiene que poner el papel en algún lugar al trasluz...

Odia en lo que se ha convertido su vida.

Bella se para en seco. Un poco más adelante está Emmett. Él también la ve y la saluda desde lejos mientras se le acerca. No es tan extraño encontrárselo en el campus. Al fin y al cabo, Emmett trabaja aquí.

En este momento, Bella recuerda un día a principios de marzo, poco antes del accidente. Había hecho un día frío y gris, llovía a cántaros, si no recuerda mal. Rosalie y ella estaban temblando de frío porque esperaban que hiciera más calor. ¿No se suponía que la primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina? Emmett se había enfadado mucho con Rosalie por no abrigarse más. En realidad, más que enfadarse, se había puesto en plan protector. Al fin y al cabo, Rosalie estaba embarazada de siete meses y medio y ya se le iba despertando ese instinto.

Habían salido todos juntos a cenar. Bella se había aburrido como una ostra oyéndolos discutir durante horas y horas para escoger el nombre del bebé. Bueno, en realidad no se había aburrido tanto. La idea de ser tía era bastante emocionante. A los dieciséis años, ninguna de las amigas de Bella tenía sobrinos. Aun así, hacer como que se aburría y pedir que cambiaran de tema le debió parecer lo más adecuado en aquel momento.

Helen. Ese era el nombre por el que finalmente se habían decidido. Tampoco era una sorpresa, su hermano también era, desde siempre, fan incondicional de _la Ilíada. _David estaba seguro de que a sus padres les gustaría.

Seguramente les habría gustado el nombre. Bella no llegó a preguntárselo. Pero no vivieron para ver nacer a su primera nieta.

Maite era el segundo nombre de su madre. Nació seis semanas antes de tiempo, nada preocupante en los tiempos que corren, pero que tampoco hubiera ocurrido si Rosalie no hubiera estado sometida a tanto estrés. Bella está convencida de ello.

A veces le sorprende que Rosalie pueda mirarle a la cara.

—¡Eh! —dice Emmett acercándose a ella—. Iba para casa. No esperaba verte por aquí.

Has salido antes, ¿no? —Cambia de brazo la pila de libros que lleva—. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Te encuentras mal, o has tenido algún problema?

—No, para nada. —Bella se apresura en asegurarle—. Es solo que la biblioteca estaba muy calmada hoy y me han dejado salir antes de tiempo.

—Vale —asiente Emmett—. Podemos ir a casa juntos. Quería. .. Stephen, ¿qué haces por aquí? —Emmett saluda al tipo alto y despeinado que camina hacia ellos.

—Emmett, ¿cómo estás? —Stephen le da la mano—. ¿Sabes? No tenía ni idea de que iba a venir hoy aquí. De haberlo sabido te habría mandado un mail para hacértelo saber.

Bella _no _tiene ni idea de quién es este Stephen, no lo había visto nunca, y espera pacientemente a que Emmett se lo presente.

—Bueno, ¿cómo te va la vida? —pregunta Emmett.

—Estoy haciendo entrevistas en algunas universidades de la zona y pensé en pasarme por aquí y echar una ojeada al departamento. —Stephen pone cara de preocupación—. He oído que van a necesitar a alguien para el semestre que viene.

—Sí, lo sé. Creo que van a sacar algún anuncio —pronuncia Emmett pensativo—, pero me parece poca cosa para ti.

—Déjate de historias, cogería cualquier cosa que me dieran. Por cierto, he oído que te has casado. ¿Es posible que sea verdad?

—Casado y con una hija —afirma Emmett—. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Te acuerdas de Rosalie? Nos casamos. Tenemos una hija. Maite.

—¡Madre mía! Solamente ha pasado un año y medio desde la última vez que te vi. Es increíble lo que pueden llegar a cambiar las cosas en tan poco tiempo. ¿Qué más ha pasado desde entonces?

Bella mira a su hermano con ansiedad. Sabe lo violenta que resulta esta pregunta para él, lo doloroso que es tener que contestarla.

—Sí, es realmente sorprendente lo que puede llegar a pasar en tan poco tiempo —dice Emmett después de una pausa considerable.

—Pero ¿qué más te puede haber pasado aparte de casarte y tener una hija? —Stephen se ríe—. Por favor, no me digas que te has sacado la plaza de profesor ya... Ni siquiera tú eres tan superdotado para conseguirla tan rápido.

—Por Dios, no. Ojalá. —Emmett se ríe con él.

Bella es ahora la que está sorprendida. Lo cierto es que no estaba deseando oír a Emmett recitar la letanía de desgracias que han asolado su vida desde la última vez que vio este tipo, pero ¿de ahí a no decir nada... ?

—¿Y quién es esta chica? —Stephen mira a Bella—. ¿Una estudiante?

—Oh, perdona. Hoy no pienso con claridad. Stephen, esta es mi hermana, Bella.

—¡Tu hermana! —Stephen le tiende la mano—. ¿Vas al instituto por aquí?

—No, yo...

—Bella está viviendo con Rosalie y conmigo ahora —interrumpe David. Sin embargo, esto es todo lo que dice. No da ninguna explicación de por qué las cosas son así.

—Tiene que ser divertido para ti. —Stephen le sonríe—. Dios, cuando era unadolescente hubiera dado cualquier cosa por escapar de mis padres. Hablando de eso,casi se me olvida preguntarte. ¿Cómo están tus padres? ¿Sabes? Hace siglos que nohablo con ellos, pero nunca olvidaré la recomendación que me redactó tu padre. Fuehace años, pero siempre me acuerdo de eso. Y de él también.

Bella cierra los ojos un segundo. El buen humor despreocupado de Stephen resulta simplemente horrible dadas las circunstancias. Se acerca un poco a su hermano.

Quiere cogerle de la mano, darle seguridad con algún gesto si es posible, hacer algo para darle apoyo durante este terrible momento. A diferencia de antes, ahora no hay manera de poder evitar responder sin tener que enfrentarse a la pura y dura verdad. El silencio se alarga, Stephen mira a Emmett expectante.

—El... El tenía un gran concepto de ti —dice Emmett finalmente. Eso es todo lo que dice.

Bella está anonadada. No se lo puede creer. De verdad que no se lo puede creer.

¿Por qué no le ha contado Emmett lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué no ha permitido a Stephen que sepa que el hombre a quien tanto admira ha muerto? ¡Muerto! Y su mujer también. Que Bella estaba con ellos cuando eso pasó. Que estaba conduciendo. Que la razón de que ella viva con Emmett y Rosalie no es porque quiere escapar de sus padres sino porque sus padres están muertos.

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué lo niega todo de esta manera tan horrorosa?

Por una vez, Bella está enfadada con su hermano. De hecho está furiosa. ¿De qué se está escondiendo? ¿Por qué actúa siempre, siempre, como si nada hubiera ocurrido?

Algo explota en su interior. Se acabó ser la chica que haría lo que fuera por mejorar su vida. Ya no es la misma persona que salió de casa esta mañana. Ya no tiene constantemente el deseo de halagarlo con cualquier pretexto para poder verlo sonreír, ya nada le importa menos que encontrar el libro con la esperanza de hacerle sentir mejor. No tiene ningún deseo de consolarlo... o aún peor, ser su cómplice en esta deliberada negación de los hechos. En ese momento, prácticamente lo odia. Casi tanto como él la debe odiar a ella.

Desea desesperadamente dejar las cosas claras. Decir «No», gritar la verdad a los cuatro vientos. Y lo va a hacer.

_Perdona, Stephen, pero Emmett no te está contando todos los detalles. Mis padres están muertos. Yo los maté. Por eso vivo con él y su mujer, ¡porque yo he matado a nuestros padres! ¿Vale? Eso es lo que ha pasado durante este último año._

Por desgracia no es tan fácil romper con las costumbres adquiridas durante diecisiete años. Bella no puede, simplemente no puede plantarse en medio del campus y ponerse a gritar a pleno pulmón.

Si hubiera alguien que ella conociera por allí cerca. Laurie, por ejemplo. O Andy, aún mejor. Alguien a quien poder coger y presentarle a Emmett... Alguien a quien ella pudiera contar la versión de los hechos mientras Emmett y su amigo los escuchan.

Bella mira a su alrededor como una loca, pero evidentemente, no hay nadie que ella conozca por aquí. Le hierve la sangre de rabia al sentir la impotencia de hacer lo que desea. Allí está, parada, escuchando a Emmett ya su estúpido amigo hablando delestúpido trabajo que busca.

—En fin, espero poder encontrar algo por aquí. Ya sabes, yo soy de esta zona y...

De repente, a Bella se le ocurre una idea. Ya sabe qué hacer para sacar a Emmett de su absurda complacencia, forzarlo a explicar a Stephen la verdadera situación. ¡Se acabó lo de no querer recordarle a Emmett que él es el padre ahora! ¡Basta ya do intentar evitarle el mal trago! Como una loca empieza a rebuscar por su mochila.

—¡Toma! —dice en voz alta, tan alta como se atreve, interrumpiendo a Stephen a media frase—. ¡Toma! —Repite, plantándole a Emmett el control en las narices—. ¡Tienes que firmar esto!

Los dos chicos la miran sorprendidos.

_¡Bien!_

—Venga, Emmett —insiste Bella, poniéndole un bolígrafo en la mano a su hermano—. Tienes que firmarme esto. Necesito que un padre o tutor legal me lo firme. —Mira triunfal mente a su hermano y Stephen, esperando que este último le pregunte a qué se refiere con lo de tutor legal, esperando ver la expresión desencajada de terror en la cara de Emmett.

Pero la escena no ha tenido éxito. Stephen no parece haber pillado las palabras clave y Emmett está demasiado ocupado estudiando el examen como para prestarle demasiada atención. Cuando su hermano asimila el significado del control, lo cierto es que se preocupa, pero también está claro que, a diferencia de Bella, no tiene ninguna intención de montar una escenita delante de su amigo. Bella se da cuenta de que lo

único que ha conseguido es parecer una loca o, al menos, una maleducada increíble.

—Debería irme —dice Stephen después de una incómoda pausa.

—Que tengas mucha suerte buscando trabajo —dice David mientras garabatea su firma en el control y se lo devuelve a Bella.

Bella mira con una sonrisa en la cara cómo Stephen se aleja de ellos. Seguramente sus acciones no han tenido el efecto que ella esperaba, pero está segura de que al menos habrá provocado alguna reflexión. Por fin Emmett le va a echar la bronca. _Y _no solamente por haber suspendido el examen, sino por haber sido tan grosera. Y en cuanto lo haga, ella tendrá su oportunidad. Finalmente podrán poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Vamos a casa —dice Emmett después de un momento. Es más que evidente por la expresión de su cara que está furioso. Pero también lo es que no tiene ninguna intención de llamar la atención a Bella ni por sus notas ni por su comportamiento. Ni siquiera la mira mientras salen por las puertas del campus y se dirigen al parque.

Y Bella no tiene más opciones que seguirle en silencio.

—Vaya, sí que habéis llegado pronto los dos —les llama Rosalie desde la cocina mientras entran por la puerta—. Perfecto, porque me estaba muriendo de hambre. De hecho ya he encargado comida.

—Hola, Rose —dice Emmett entrando en la cocina. Deja los libros sobre la mesa y se dirige a la trona de Maite para darle un beso antes de acercarse a su mujer y rodearla con los brazos.

—Espero que os apetezca comida japonesa. —Rosalie sonríe a Bella por encima del hombro de Emmett—. Llegará en cualquier momento.

—Genial —dice Bella con el mínimo entusiasmo que puede. Desearía poder desaparecer, escapar de la presencia de los dos, subir a su habitación y estar sola un rato. Pero por lo visto eso no es posible. Simplemente, no hay tiempo antes de que se sienten a cenar. Le va a tocar actuar como si todo fuera bien, como siempre hace, aunque no cree que sea capaz de ello esta noche. No después de lo que acaba de pasar.

—Oh, y ¿sabes qué? —continúa Rosalie pasándole a Bella el mantel y los cubiertos—. Angela te ha vuelto a llamar y tengo la sensación de que tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo.

—Ah... —Bella apenas intenta formular una respuesta. Empieza a poner la mesa, dejando los libros de Emmett en el suelo sin ninguna ceremonia.

—Aquí está la comida —dice Rosalie al oír el interfono. Se apresura en ir a contestar.

—Probablemente te convendría ver a Angela —apunta Emmett mientras saca unos platos del armario y ayuda a Bella a poner la mesa—. ¿Por qué no has contestado a ninguna de sus llamadas? —Emmett está a punto de tropezarse con los libros, pero consigue agarrarse a la mesa justo a tiempo. Los coge y los deja sobre una silla con el ceño fruncido. Luego se sienta y se coloca la servilleta sobre el regazo.

¿Eso es todo lo que le va a decir? ¿Es que va a seguir sin mencionar lo que acaba de pasar? A Bella le parece increíble que ni siquiera saque el tema del control. Al fin y al cabo la faena del instituto es la única cosa de la que pueden hablar. A lo mejor es que la escena le ha afectado más de lo que ella pensaba.

_Bien._

—Porque ella no entiende qué significa ser huérfana —responde Bella un momento después. Pronuncia cada una de las palabras sucintamente. Se sienta enfrente de Emmett y, cruzándose de brazos, lo mira impertérrita.

Esa no es la verdadera razón por la que Bella ha perdido el contacto con sus antiguas amigas, pero quiere plantear su situación de la peor manera posible. Quiere pasárselo por la cara a Emmett, hacer que reaccione. No sabe cómo, pero de alguna manera, va a hacerle responder.

Emmett no responde, pero a Bella le queda la satisfacción de poder ver cómo se estremece.

David se apoya en el respaldo de su silla y mira a Bella pensativamente. Se le ve confuso, quizás incluso un poco enfadado. Una cosa está clara, sin embargo, los ataques están empezando a hacer mella.

—He pedido California Maki para nosotros —dice Rosalie volviendo a entrar en la cocina—, y tempura para ti, Bella. ¿Os parece bien?

Ni Emmett ni Bella responden.

—Interpretaré eso como un sí —murmura.

Abre la caja de comida y la coloca sobre la mesa.

Aparte del ruido que hace Maite jugueteando en la trona, el silencio es total.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal en el trabajo, hoy? —le pregunta Rosalie a Emmett. La tensión que hay en la mesa es palpable, y espera poder relajar la situación con un poco de charla.

—Bien —responde Emmett después de un momento. Aparta la mirada de Bella—. Nada en especial.

Bella se pregunta si debería mencionar el incidente de Stephen. ¿Le sorprenderá a Rosalie que Emmett no haya mencionado la muerte de sus padres? ¿Se provocará finalmente una crisis?

—¿No crees que ver a tu amigo... ?

—Pensaba que podríamos...

Bella y Rosalie empiezan a hablar a la vez.

—Perdona —dice Bella después de un segundo—. Tú primera.

—Iba a decir que yo sí que he tenido un día terrible en el trabajo y que me encantaría hacer algo esta noche —dice Rosalie como si ya no pudiera aguantar más.

Bella mira a Rosalie de reojo. Lo cierto es que sí que parece que haya tenido un día duro, tiene unas terribles ojeras y lleva el pelo de cualquier manera. No es extraño, trabaja en un bufete de abogados y tiene una hija de seis meses. Tiene pinta de necesitar un descanso, ir al cine o algo así. Bella piensa que debería ofrecerse a hacer de canguro.

Es extraño que no se lo hayan pedido antes.

De hecho, es extremadamente raro que una pareja joven con una niña de seis meses no le haya pedido a la hermana de diecisiete años que les haga de canguro de vez en cuando. ¿Es que tener una canguro a todas horas no supondría una diferencia más palpable en su vida que los pocos y miserables dólares que les da cada semana?

Pero, ahora que lo piensa, ¿no ha sido Rosalie quien ha sugerido más de una vez que Bella se encargue de Maite? Pero por alguna razón, siempre han conseguido quedar a la vez con otras parejas que tienen hijos y, o se han llevado a Maite con ellos, o han compartido canguro.

Pero no pasa nada, a Bella no le importa que no la hayan dejado antes a cargo de su sobrina. De hecho, se alegra, porque hoy tiene las provisiones que necesita.

—Sí que pareces estresada, Rosalie —dice Bella—. Deberías tomarte un descanso.

¿Por qué no salís los dos a ver una película o algo así? —Mira por encima de su gamba frita a Emmett, que es todo ojos grandes e inocencia.

—Me encantaría ir al cine. —A Rosalie se le ilumina la cara—. ¿No sería genial? —Sonríe a Emmett.

—Bueno, supongo... —A Emmett se le corta la voz con ¡n~ certidumbre.

—¿A qué hora te iría bien? —pregunta Rosalie mientras coge el periódico que tiene detrás—. Creo que hay una sesión que empieza en media hora.

—¿Esta noche? —Emmett deja el tenedor y mira a Rosalie como si estuviera loca—. No podemos ir al cine esta noche. —David hace que la idea parezca ridícula, como si Rosalie

acabara de sugerir saltar en paracaídas o alguna barbaridad por el estilo.

—¿Y por qué no esta noche? —pregunta Rosalie distraídamente mientras hojea el periódico—. ¿Tienes trabajo?

—¿Y por qué no esta noche? —pregunta Bella al unísono.

Bella sabe perfectamente bien por qué David no quiere salir de casa, pero quiere oírselo decir a él. Va a hacérselo decir aunque sea lo último que haga.

—No, no es que tenga trabajo. —David se encoge de hombros. Es que no me apetece.

—¿Por qué no? —repite Bella.

—No estoy de humor para ir al cine —dice Emmett, pero nunca ha sabido mentir bien y su voz suena apagada.

—¿Por qué no? —Rosalie parece molesta—. Sería genial hacer algo así, de improviso.

—¿Por qué no? —Rosalie escupe las palabras. Se levanta arrastrando la silla, que hace un sonido espantoso.

—¿Pero qué te ha dado? —Emmett la mira sin comprender nada—. ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de que nos vayamos de casa?

—Bella—dice Rosalie—, quizá deberías...

—¿Por qué no le dices a Rosalie por qué estás tan desesperado por quedarte? —Bella hace callar a Rosalie con un gesto salvaje.

—No estoy desesperado por quedarme...

—Vale. —A Bella le tiemblan las manos. Las apoya en el respaldo de la silla para mantenerlas firmes—. Yo se lo diré.

Se vuelve hacia su cuñada—. ¿Sabes, Rosalie? Emmett tiene miedo de dejarme sola con Maite. Le asusta demasiado. Supongo que piensa que quiero cargarme al resto de la familia. Con papá y mamá no bastó.

Por un segundo un silencio sepulcral invade la cocina. Incluso Maite deja de alborotar en su trona. Bella no se puede creer que haya tenido agallas de decir esto, pero a juzgar por lo pálido que se ha puesto Emmett, parece que por fin le ha tocado la fibra.

—¡Bella! —exclama Rosalie horrorizada—.¡¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?! —Mira a los dos hermanos. Es evidente que espera que Emmett diga algo para negarlo, pero él no dice nada.

—Tengo razón, ¿verdad? —dice Bella.

No le quita el ojo de encima a Emmett, pero él está concentrado en su plato y evita su mirada.

—¿Qué? —insiste ella—. ¿Por qué no lo dices sin más? ¿Por qué no le dices simplemente a Rosalie que tú...?

—Aquello fue un terrible accidente —le interrumpe Emmett, con la cara incluso más pálida que hace unos momentos. Está claro que le está costando controlar la voz.

—¿De verdad? Entonces por qué tienes miedo de dejarme sola con...

—Aquello fue un terrible accidente —repite—. Pero quedarse con una niña de seis meses... Bueno, tienes que estar al tanto de todo. Es...

—Oh, venga, Emmett—le interrumpe Bella—. ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso! No será porque no haya hecho de canguro mil veces. Admítelo. Te aterra dejarme a solas con ella. Te aterra porque crees que soy una...

—Creo que está todo muy reciente todavía —Emmett la corta—. Te están pasando un montón de cosas últimamente, sería injusto esperar que tú...

—¡Para! —Bella respira con dificultad—. Por favor, para.

—No puede soportar oírle hablar así—. ¡Di la verdad! ¡Solamente dila, de una vez!

¡Admite que me culpas de haberlos matado! ¡Admite que me odias!

Bella se tapa la boca con las manos. Está cerca, peligrosamente cerca de venirse abajo. Si algo le pudiera hacer sentir el más absoluto horror, el dolor de su situación es esto... saber con seguridad que ha perdido el amor de su hermano. Si no se estuviera aferrando a la silla con tanta fuerza, caería al suelo hecha un mar de lágrimas, y eso es algo que simplemente no se puede permitir. No está preparada para asimilar ese tipo de dolor.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, desesperada por encontrar algún tipo de control. Empuja la silla lejos de ella lanzándola al suelo provocando un fuerte ruido, y se lanza escalera arriba.

Bella sabe que Rosalie y Emmett la están llamando, pero no los escucha. Está demasiado ansiosa por llegar a su santuario. Llega a su habitación y cierra la puerta detrás suyo, agradecida de que el anterior propietario hubiera puesto una cerradura.

Todavía puede oírles gritar su nombre mientras se derrumba en el suelo tapándose los oídos con las manos. Cualquier cosa con tal de no oírlo. Porque el ruido amenaza con superarla. No solo las voces de Rosalie y Emmett, sino el chirrido de los frenos. El golpe seco al chocar la cabeza de su madre contra el salpicadero. El chasquido del parabrisas al romperse en mil pedazos.

Bella no puede soportarlo más. Tiene que conseguir que pare, tiene que bloquear el alud de sentimientos que la invaden. Por desgracia se ha dejado su mochila abajo, pero en su habitación tiene todo lo que necesita. Se arrastra por el suelo hasta llegar hasta la cama y busca debajo del colchón hasta dar con mis provisiones, tirando el teléfono al suelo en el proceso.

Una parte de ella percibe el sonido de la línea que cruza el aire. Pero no es suficiente, nada lo es en comparación con todos los sonidos que ahora invaden su cabeza. Coge la cuchilla convulsivamente, preparada para hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

Bella hace una brevísima pausa. No sabe en qué está pensando, no sabe qué está haciendo, pero de repente está marcando un número, apretando los botones en el orden que ya se ha aprendido de memoria.

—¿Hola? —La voz de él suena como si viniera de un lugar muy lejano.

—¿Hola? —repite Edward.

Bella no puede hablar. Se apoya contra la cama y se desabrocha la camisa con dedos temblorosos. Se mira el estómago intentando encontrar un lugar apropiado y hace el primer corte, esperando el momento en el que el dolor de la cuchilla borre todo lo demás. No ocurre tan rápido como las otras veces, y su respiración se convierte en pequeños jadeos cuando la cuchilla se va introduciendo más y más profundamente en su piel.

—¿Bella? —pregunta Edward, ahora más fuerte.

Bella cierra los ojos intentando que el sonido la alcance. Es una lucha. No puede dejar de oír el parabrisas haciéndose añicos, y cada vez es peor. Ahora está empezando a recordar las imágenes. Ve la cara de su padre destrozada hasta quedar irreconocible, una masa ensangrentada. Ve la cara de su madre, intacta, pero con los ojos muertos.

Hunde la cuchilla más profundamente, como si su sangre pudiera limpiar la de ellos.

—¿Bella? —repite Edward.

Bella no habla, apenas respira levemente. Mira la sangre que sale del corte que se acaba de hacer, pero no cambia nada. Esta vez no. Vuelve a cortarse, más profundamente. Siente dolor, pero ¿será suficiente?

—Bella—dice Edward una tercera vez. Pero esta vez no es una pregunta. Está vez está claro que solo quiere hacerle saber que cuenta con su presencia.

Bella intenta concentrarse en su voz, en el salvavidas que le está lanzando. Las imágenes no se borran de su mente pero, mientras escucha la respiración de Edward, los sonidos del accidente se van debilitando.

Deja de cortarse. La cuchilla cuelga sin ningún valor en su mano: ya ha cumplido su cometido. Bella mira las gotas de sangre que le corren por la piel con los ojos entrecerrados.

Su respiración se vuelve más intensa, más regular, en armonía con la de Edward. El sonido de sus respiraciones conjuntas es sorprendentemente íntimo y, pronto, el único sonido que se filtra en el dolor de Bella es el suave silbido de sus inhalaciones mientras se queda dormida aferrándose al teléfono como si fuera un ser vivo como si fuera su amante.

* * *

**Holaaa, hoy subi capítulo doble ;)**

**Si alguien sabe donde puedo ubicar una Beta que no sea de FFAD -por que no tengo facebook-, me avisan por favor.**

**Saludos**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia pertenece a Raine Miller, yo solo voy adaptar su obra a los personajes de Stephenie Mayer. Cualquier queja o advertencia o reclamo, envíen un mp.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Lo primero que piensa Bella al despertarse es que la lámpara no está donde se supone que debería estar. Tarda un segundo en darse cuenta de que es ella la que está en el lugar equivocado. En vez de estar en la cama está estirada en el suelo, aún lleva puesta la ropa de ayer, y en la mano tiene un teléfono que se ha quedado sin batería.

No se había sentido tan aturdida, tan desconcertada, desde que despertó en el hospital después del accidente.

Pero esa desorientación pasajera respecto a la lámpara es lo único que le produce confusión. En su mente, todo lo demás está claro como el agua. Sabe por qué está en el suelo, sabe por qué aún lleva la ropa de ayer, sabe por qué la ropa se le pega y por qué en el aire flota un olor metálico a sangre.

Bella recuerda todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. La cara de Emmett, la cara de Rosalie...

Incluso la voz de Edward al otro lado del teléfono y el sonido de su respiración mientras ella se cortaba.

Se da la vuelta sobre su estómago, dejando el auricular del teléfono y haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir sus cortes aún tiernos entrar en contacto con el suelo. Apoya la barbilla en las manos y piensa en el hecho de haberle llamado. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido, cuando le pidió su número de teléfono, que realmente acabaría por llamarle, pero tampoco se hubiera imaginado estar en el parque con él, regalarle un libro o hacer cualquiera de las cosas que han hecho juntos.

Pero nada de eso significa que Bella se sienta bien por haberle llamado. Una ola de vergüenza la invade al pensar en los sonidos inarticulados que hace cuando se corta.

¿Por qué ayer decidió hacerle partícipe de eso? ¿Por qué le dio acceso a su mundo de dolor? Él merece cosas mejores.

Bella sabe que Edward fue el primero que se ofreció para que le llamara, pero ella tiene que creer que él no podía saber en qué se estaba metiendo. Es posible que Edward supiera que ella se cortaba, pero saberlo y ser testigo —aunque sea a través del filtro del teléfono— son cosas muy diferentes.

Se pregunta cómo reaccionará cuando se lo encuentre en el instituto. ¿Le sacará el tema de la llamada telefónica? Más aún, ¿cómo reaccionará ella? Por supuesto, es posible que ni siquiera se lo cruce.

En cualquier caso, tiene cosas más urgentes en que pensar. Da igual la reacción de Edward. ¿Cómo se va a enfrentar a Emmett y a Rosalie?

Bella mira el reloj. Se ha quedado dormida, así que es muy posible que ya se hayan ido. Cualquier otro día, Rosalie o Emmett se hubieran asegurado de que se levantaba, pero lo más probable es que ellos tengan las mismas ganas de evitarla.

Consigue ponerse en pie, cosa que no resulta fácil teniendo en cuenta lo cansada y desgastada que está, cuelga el teléfono y se acerca de puntillas a la puerta. Da una vuelta a la llave con el máximo cuidado, abre la puerta y asoma la cabeza.

La recibe un absoluto silencio.

Ya deben haberse marchado. Bien. Tiene un poco de espacio para respirar. Tal vez, con tiempo suficiente, pueda encontrar qué decirles cuando les vea. ¿Debería disculparse por lo ocurrido la noche anterior? Tal vez Emmett es quien deba disculparse. Tal vez ella debería actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

_¡Sí! ¡Eso será fácil!_

Bella cierra la puerta sin hacer ruido aunque sabe que nadie la puede escuchar y se dirige hacia el baño. Es hora de empezar el día. Se detiene un segundo para sacar ropa limpia de la cómoda.

Lo primero que tiene a mano es una camiseta de manga corta: no es lo más apropiado para llevar estos días, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que deja al descubierto mostrando los brazos. Bella detiene en el momento en el que va a guardarla en el cajón. Claro que, si no va al instituto, puede llevar lo que quiera... Quizá debería quedarse en casa, abrir de una vez el libro de francés, o ver si finalmente puede avanzar algo con el _Bulfinch, _acabar de leerlo o empezar a escribir el trabajo. ¿No tendría más sentido eso que ir al instituto, donde solo irá de clase en clase como una sonámbula, aturdida por lo ocurrido el día anterior? Y no es solo eso, si se salta las clases resuelve el problema, al menos por un día, de cómo actuar cuando vea a Edward.

Bien, un problema resuelto. Una pena que no pueda saltarse el resto de su vida. Se cuelga la ropa del hombro, entra en el cuarto de baño y enciende la ducha.

Se apoya en las baldosas húmedas dejando que el agua la cubra como si estuviera bajo una cascada, observando fascinada cómo la sangre seca entra con el remolino de agua por el desagüe. A diferencia del acto de cortarse, que siempre la alivia, esta visión no la ayuda. De hecho, incluso la pone un poco mala. Bella sabe que hay una terrible desconexión entre lo que hace y lo que siente cuando ve los frutos de su labor, pero no es fácil ser racional cuando aparece la necesidad de cortarse.

Bella apaga la ducha, se viste y baja por la escalera a la cocina.

Para comer no hay gran cosa, aparte de una bolsa medio vacía de galletas saladas y unos cuantos tarros de potitos. Rosalie nunca tiene tiempo de ir a la compra, por eso siempre están encargando comida. A lo mejor debería ir ella más tarde, esa sería una buena manera de intentar hacer las paces o algo así. _Claro. ¡Como si con eso se_ _arreglara todo! _Bella coge un puñado de galletas saladas rancias y camina hacia la mesa. Allí, apoyada sobre el azucarero, hay una nota escrita por Rosalie con su nombre.

La mira unos instantes con miedo a abrirla. Pero la verdad es que nada de lo que diga Rosalie puede empeorar más las cosas. Bella se pregunta si la carta es una reprimenda o un intento de suavizar las cosas.

_Solo hay una manera de saberlo._

Coge el papel antes de cambiar de idea.

_Querida Bella:_

_He decidido dejarte dormir hoy._

_Debes saber lo mucho que Emmett y yo te queremos. ¡No pienses nunca que él te culpa por lo que pasó o que no confía en ti! Nada podría estar más lejos de la realidad._

_Emmett me ha dicho que pensaba que estabas tan alterada por algo que había pasado en el instituto. ¡No te preocupes por eso! Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para mejorar tus notas. En cualquier caso, los dos pensamos que lo estás llevando muy bien dadas las circunstancias. Tómate el día libre si quieres. Tal vez podrías ir al parque a pintar con las acuarelas. Espero que te sientas mejor. Te quiere,_

_ROSALIE._

Bella dobla la nota con cuidado y se la guarda en el bolsillo. Sabe que debería sentirse aliviada y le ha emocionado que Rosalie se preocupe tanto pero, aun así, por alguna razón, la carta solo la deprime aún más. Los intentos de Rosalie de tranquilizarla no hacen más que probar que no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando. En cierta forma, sus muestras de amor no son tan diferentes de la negativa de Emmett a discutir lo que ha ocurrido. En ambos casos simplemente hay una tremenda falta de conexión.

Se aparta de la ventana, a punto de volver arriba para ponerse a trabajar cuando algo en el exterior le llama la atención. Siempre hay algo que mirar: madres jóvenes empujando carritos, hombres de negocios estresados caminando a toda prisa hacia el trabajo, gente vestida de mil colores _haciendo footing... _Pero esta mañana hay algo más. Porque esta mañana, Edward forma parte del bullicio de la calle.

Al principio Bella está segura de que se lo está imaginando. Pero no, él está realmente allí, a la salida del parque, parado, mirando su edificio. La explicación más obvia, la única que se le ocurre, es que la está esperando.

_Menos mal que me iba a saltar las clases..._

Bella no está segura de lo que debería hacer. Siempre podría quedarse en el apartamento y evitarlo de esta manera pero, ¿quién dice que él no vaya a cruzar la calle y llamar a la puerta?

Y además, tampoco está tan segura de querer evitarlo.

_Sí, sí que quiero... O sea, que quiero, ¿no?_

A Bella le da vergüenza haberlo llamado, no le cabe duda, y le da vergüenza que haya oído su agonía durante uno de sus... episodios. Aun así, la vergüenza está acompañada de otro sentimiento. Están conectados, tal vez por un hilo de sangre, tal vez por el vínculo de la cuchilla, o tal vez por algo más, pero sea cual sea la causa, es algo que no puede negar.

_Sería bastante grosero por mi parte pasar de él..._

Bella no se queda allí analizando la situación, sino que coge las llaves y se dirige hacia la puerta.

Se para delante del edificio y lo mira con un millón de interrogantes rondándole la cabeza. Quiere saber por qué ha venido, quiere saber qué pensó cuando ella le llamó, pero por alguna razón, lo único que logra articular allí de pie temblando y en manga corta es:

— ¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivo?

—Hay una cosa que se llama listín telefónico —dice Edward mientras cruza la calle—. Además, tu hermano puso su dirección en la web de la asignatura.

—Oh, evidente —contesta Bella mientras se frota los brazos.

— ¿Qué haces descalza? —dice Edward cuando la mira de arriba abajo.

Bella baja la mirada y ve sus pies contra el pavimento. Ni se había dado cuenta de que no llevaba zapatos.

—Yo... Cuando te he visto he salido corriendo de casa sin más. No me he parado... —Bella para de hablar. No entiende por qué están ahí hablando de cosas tan triviales.

¿Es porque él tampoco quiere sacar el tema de la llamada?

—Bueno, ¿no crees que deberías ponerte zapatos? —Sí, claro, supongo. —Bella se mueve hacia delante y hacia atrás, incómoda—. Vamos, entra —dice después de un momento, y le muestra el camino.

Edward tiene los ojos clavados en Bella mientras ella abre la puerta del apartamento. Su mirada la pone nerviosa. Debe estar pensando en la llamada, en lo que debe significar, pero no dice nada, parece que está...

—Tus brazos... —Edward interrumpe sus pensamientos. — ¿Sí? —Bella se para en la entrada del salón y se vuelve para mirarle—. ¿Qué les pasa? —Se los mira, intentando imaginar cómo los ve él. Tienen un montón de marcas, pero, ¿y qué? Edward ya le había visto los cortes antes. Seguramente él es la única persona delante de la cual puede llegar una camiseta de manga corta.

—No hay ninguno nuevo —dice después de un momento. Señala las finas líneas rojas que marcan sus brazos—. No son recientes.

Bella sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere, pero no tiene ninguna intención de contestar a esta pregunta tácita.

—Pasa —dice, mientras se dirige al sofá y se derrumba en él. Un momento después, Edward también se sienta.

—Bueno, entonces... ¿dónde te lo has hecho?

Está claro que ahora que ha sacado el tema, no tiene ninguna intención de dejarlo.

—En la barriga —dice, pensando que, a la larga, es más fácil decírselo.

—Pero eso es... Yo pensaba... O sea, tú me dijiste que solo te lo hacías en los brazos —protesta Edward.

Bella lo mira, confusa por sus protestas. ¿Quiere decir que sería mejor si se hubiera cortado en los brazos? ¿Es que no se cree que se ha cortado en la barriga? ¿Es posible que piense —por Dios, no— que se lo ha inventado todo? ¿Que estaba fingiendo cuando le llamó para llamar su atención o algo así? Bella está horrorizada solo de pensarlo.

—Te dije que me lo hacía sobre todo en los brazos —contesta con furia—. Mira, si no me crees. ¿Quieres verlo?

Se sube la camiseta por encima del sujetador, se desabrocha los vaqueros y se los baja justo por encima de la ropa interior.

— ¡Mira! —le dice enfadada, prácticamente gritando—. ¡Échale una miradita si no te lo crees!

A Bella le sorprende su propia reacción. No puede evitar pensar en lo diferente que hubiera sido esta escena si se estuviera quitando la ropa por las razones normales. En ese caso, se estaría preocupando de si la ropa interior que lleva le queda bien, de si está guapa, y no de si las cicatrices parecen lo suficientemente recientes como para que Edward le crea.

Sin embargo, Edward está decidido a no mirarle la barriga. Aparta la mirada, tiene los ojos clavados en la alfombra persa desgastada, las estanterías, cualquier cosa excepto su cuerpo.

— ¡Venga! —le ordena una vez más.

Edward gira la cabeza lentamente, con cuidado de mirar a Bella solamente a la cara.

—Yo no te he dicho que no te creyera. Solo pensaba... —pero su voz se apaga con tristeza.

Bella le mira fijamente. Nunca había visto a nadie sentirse tan incómodo y tan infeliz como Edward en este momento.

Finalmente él baja la mirada y le mira la barriga, la mira de verdad, parándose en cada uno de los cortes.

Bella echa el cuerpo hacia atrás y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Él está paralizado. Ella sabe que hay algo perverso en esta escena. La razón de que él la esté observando en absoluto silencio no es porque esté cautivado por su belleza, sino por el horror de lo que está viendo.

Lentamente Edward extiende una mano y la coloca sobre el abdomen de ella. Tiene la mano grande y con ella cubre todos los cortes que Bella se ha hecho. De esta manera, con las cicatrices cubiertas, es fácil imaginar que no hay nada malo en la piel que está tocando. Es fácil fingir que la mano de Edward no está allí para cubrir las cicatrices sino por otra razón totalmente distinta.

Pero Bella no puede fingir. Es cierto que la mano de Edward en su estómago le afecta de un modo que es completamente nuevo para ella. Pero esa maravillosa sensación se mezcla con el dolor que le provoca al irritarle la piel en carne viva.

Y, por lo que respecta a Edward, no parece que esté disfrutando, o ni siquiera captando las posibilidades románticas de las circunstancias. Como mucho, parece que se está mareando. Se ha quedado blanco como el papel.

De repente, aparta la mano y se cubre la boca con ella. — ¿Quieres que te aguante la cabeza? —pregunta Bella, con una clara urgencia en su voz. Recuerda el día en que, estando en el depósito de la biblioteca, Edward se ofreció para aguantarle el pelo.

Recuerda lo mucho que le chocó su increíble amabilidad, lo mucho que le choca ahora.

Desearía poder corresponderle siendo igual de considerada, pero está demasiado traumatizada por lo que acaba de ocurrir como para actuar con tanta delicadeza.

—No, no... —Edward niega con la cabeza—. Yo... no. —Vale. —Bella se baja la camiseta y se sube la cremallera del pantalón.

Edward no habla durante unos segundos. Está sentado como ella, desplomado en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Me podrías decir qué te llevó a hacerlo? —dice Edward con voz entrecortada.

—Mi hermano y yo discutimos —responde Bella. No sabe muy bien cómo describir lo que pasó.

— ¿Qué... sobre qué? La pelea, me refiero. ¿Por qué discutisteis? —pregunta Edward.

Parece que su facilidad habitual para hablar le ha abandonado. Bella se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que lo oye hablar de esta manera tan inarticulada.

—Por ver a quién le tocaba lavar los platos —dice Bella. Está demasiado cansada para entrar en el tema.

—Vale —dice Edward—, muy bien. —Se incorpora para sentarse en la posición correcta—. No te molestes en explicarme la verdad, me importa un bledo. O sea, que yo he venido aquí por pura diversión esta mañana, ¿vale? A mí todo esto me da bastante igual. No es importante. No hace falta que te mates intentando darme una respuesta directa o nada de eso.

Bella asiente con la cabeza. No le sorprende su enfado; la verdad es que ya se esperaba que no se lo creyera.

—Mira, lo siento —dice Edward después de un momento—. No debería haberme enfadado tanto...

—No —le interrumpe Bella—. Tienes razones para enfadarte. No estoy siendo muy agradable contigo y tú estás siendo...

_Mucho más amable de lo que jamás hubiera esperado de nadie._

Está más emocionada de lo que puede expresar por el hecho de que Edward se haya plantado en su puerta. La ambivalencia se ha convertido en gratitud. Quiere preguntarle por qué está aquí, pero le da un poco de miedo saber la respuesta. ¿Y si le dice que es porque se asustó? Bella sabe que ha perdido el derecho a ser considerada normal pero, aun así, no soporta pensar que él pueda tomarla por... loca o algo por el estilo.

¿Está aquí porque prometió que no se lo contaría a su hermano y eso le hace sentirse responsable?

¿Está aquí porque le importa?

Bella suspira profundamente. Se siente incapaz de hablar con él sobre nada de todo esto. Se siente incapaz de expresar lo que sus acciones significan para ella y se da cuenta de que, por todas estas razones, lo mínimo que debería hacer es contarle la verdad sobre lo que pasó anoche.

—Nos peleamos porque David, ahora, me odia —dice Bella sin rodeos, sin dramatizar—. Me odia porque maté a nuestros padres.

Bella espera oír lo inevitable. Oír a Edward decir lo mismo que los demás, que solamente fue un accidente, que ella no planeó matar a sus padres. Que su hermano la quiere ahora más que nunca porque se ha quedado huérfana. Bella ha oído miles de veces esas respuestas vacías.

Pero Edward está callado. Únicamente la mira.

—No me puedo imaginar lo duro que debe ser para ti —dice finalmente. Se le ve afectado—. Para los dos, de hecho —añade, después de un momento.

—Tienes razón, no puedes —dice Bella en voz baja. Debería haber sabido que él no intentaría engatusarla con respuestas superfluas, que no intentaría convencerla para que no se sintiera así, o decirle que estaba imaginando cosas—. Pero... gracias por, bueno, gracias por no decirme, al menos, que está todo en mi cabeza.

—Bueno, de nada, supongo. —Edward se queda en silencio unos segundos—. Mira, quizá no debería decir esto después de lo que acabas de decir tú. Sé que no puedo llegar a entender por lo que estás pasando, y me creo que tú te creas que tu hermano te odia. Quiero decir, que no pienso para nada que todo esto esté solo en tu cabeza. Estoy seguro de que la situación está... en fin, realmente cruda entre vosotros dos. —Se mueve para sentarse mirándola a la cara—. Pero ¿estás segura de que, tal vez tú, bueno, tal vez estés malinterpretando un poco las cosas? Estoy pensando en el Emmett Swan que me daba clases el año pasado. No es posible que pueda odiar a su hermana. O sea, ¿quién podría? Pero él en concreto, no me lo puedo imaginar.

—Creo que yo le conozco mejor que tú —dice Bella fríamente.

—No estoy tratando de decirte lo que sientes o lo que dejas de sentir. Supongo que solo esperaba poder hacerte sentir mejor, quizá que miraras las cosas desde otro punto de vista... —No acaba la frase.

—No el tan sencillo —-dice Bella. Ahora es a ella a quien le cuesta mirarle a la cara.

Le duele ver lo triste que está porque sabe que ella es la única responsable—. Mira, no quiero que pienses que hablar contigo no me hace sentir... —Trata de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Bueno, tú no me hablas como las demás personas —dice finalmente sin mucha convicción. No es lo que realmente quiere decir, ni de lejos.

—Bueno, tú tampoco me hablas como las demás personas

—dice Edward.

— ¿No? —Bella se sorprende.

—A ver... Discusiones sobre _Tristes trópicos _mezcladas con charlas sobre en qué lugar del cuerpo te cortas porque crees que eres una asesina. Super normal, exactamente igual que con cualquiera de las otras chicas que conozco. ¿Pero qué os pasa a las mujeres? Te lo digo en serio, si tengo que volver a escuchar otra de estas conversaciones y hacer como que no me aburro... —niega con la cabeza.

Bella no se lo puede creer, no se puede creer que se esté riendo. Edward también se ríe.

Por un momento los dos están partiéndose a carcajada limpia.

—Yo no me corto por eso —dice, cuándo consigue calmarse.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no...? —empieza Edward, pero Bella lo interrumpe.

—Mira, lo que te estaba intentando decir hace un minuto es que, bueno, tú eres la única persona que me escucha, que no hace ver que todo marcha perfectamente. —Para de hablar, no está segura de si debería continuar, pero, la verdad, es lo mínimo que puede hacer por él teniendo en cuenta todo lo que él la ha ayudado.

— ¿Sabes? Después de que murieran mis padres me di cuenta de una cosa. —A Bella le tiembla la voz—. Me di cuenta de que lo que la gente te dice, su manera de reaccionar, te dice más de ellos que cualquier otra cosa. Piensan que te están dando el pésame o como quieras llamarlo, pero en realidad se están mostrando ante ti tal y como ellos son.

—Creo que no sé por dónde vas —dice Edward frunciendo el ceño.

—A ver, vale, esto es lo que quiero decir. —Bella coge aire—. Después del funeral, una mujer mayor se acercó a mí para decirme cuánto lo sentía. Yo apenas la conocía, mis padres un poco más. Es igual, me dijo que lo sentía mucho y entonces añadió: al menos ellos no han muerto solos. —Bella cierra los ojos al sentir que las imágenes y los sonidos de aquel día vuelven a su mente. No es fácil, pero hace acopio de valor y continúa—. Si lo piensas bien, es un comentario bastante extraño. O sea, mis padres estaban muertos, se acababan de morir en un accidente de tráfico, es una manera horrible de morir, y ella estaba diciéndome que era bueno que hubieran muerto juntos.

Bella para de hablar por un segundo y mira a Edward. Puede ver que la escucha con toda su atención.

—Cuando digo que era mayor —continúa Bella—, es que era mayor, ochenta y pico, creo. Yo ya sabía, en fin, todo el mundo sabía, que su marido había muerto hacía treinta años, y su único hijo murió en Vietnam poco después. Y me di cuenta que todo lo que le quedaba por delante era la conciencia de que iba a morir sola. No estaba siendo una insensible: para ella, mis padres lo habían tenido fácil.

—Y aquí tienes otro ejemplo: el otro día le hablé a Lauren de mi hermano, sobre lo de que tenga que cumplir con el rol de padre y, ¿sabes qué me dijo? Que le parecía todo un detalle. Tampoco estaba siendo insensible, sino simplemente que no lo comprendía. —Bella se mueve y aparta la mirada de Edward—. Pero contigo, bueno, las cosas que dices... Tú sí que lo comprendes, y eso me hace sentir... mejor. —Bella puede sentir cómo se sonroja.

—Te estás poniendo roja —dice Edward después de un momento.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Bueno, pues no lo evites. O sea, ponerse roja... es bonito.

—Oh.

—Me alegra saber que puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor.

—Oh. —Ahora Bella sí que está roja pero no aparta la mirada. Solo deja que la mire, con la cara roja y todo.

—Vamos a llegar tan tarde al instituto... —dice Edward—. A primera hora ya no llegamos.

—Hoy no voy a ir al instituto —le cuenta Bella—. Es que no puedo, no después de lo de anoche. Además, de todos modos, voy tan atrasada con los deberes que me irá bien quedarme en casa e intentar ponerme al día.

—A lo mejor yo tampoco voy. —Edward estira las piernas y cruza las manos por detrás de la cabeza—. Puede estar bien tomarse el día libre.

—No tienes que hacerlo por mí —dice Bella rápidamente—. Quiero decir que no tienes que preocuparte de que vaya a hacer algo...

—A lo mejor lo estoy haciendo porque me apetece —responde él—. Pero ya que estoy aquí, ¿hay algo que te apetezca hacer? Quiero decir, antes de que te pongas con los deberes.

Bella piensa en todas las cosas que le gustaría hacer: dormir durante tres días seguidos, acabar el trabajo, por fin; tal vez incluso hacer algo por Rosalie y Emmett, como limpiar la casa o ir a la compra. Pero todas estas cosas no son nada en comparación con una necesidad imperiosa que tiene ahora mismo.

— ¿Sabes qué me gustaría hacer más que nada en el mundo? —Bella se inclina hacia delante—. Me encantaría ir a desayunar. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Me parece un plan estupendo —dice Edward—. Yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre. Salgamos de aquí. —Se pone en pie y Bella imita la misma acción.

— ¿Qué te apetece? —pregunta Bella cogiendo un jersey del armario de la entrada—. ¿Conoces algún lugar por aquí cerca donde podamos desayunar? —Cierra la puerta de la entrada y baja la escalera unos pasos por delante de Edward.

—Conozco el mejor lugar —le asegura él—. Y solamente está a un par de minutos de aquí.

—No hay ningún lugar a un par de minutos de aquí —objeta Bella mientras avanzan por la calle.

—Eso demuestra lo poco que sabes —dice Edward al girar la esquina, parándose frente a un bar de aspecto anticuado. Abre la puerta con el hombro—. Dos bocadillos de bacón, huevo y queso para llevar —le pide al chico que hay detrás de la barra—. Nos los tomaremos en el parque, en algún banco o algo.

—Está bastante bueno —dice Bella dándole un mordisco a su bocadillo unos minutos después.

— ¿Nunca te habías tomado un bocata de bacón, huevos y queso? —Edward no se lo puede creer—. Es el remedio perfecto para la resaca.

—Ya, bueno, es que nunca había tenido resaca.

— ¿Y lo de las rondas de chupitos con tu mejor amiga? —Edward la mira con desconfianza mientras entran al parque—. Pasando del banco, conozco un lugar mejor.

—Si te acuerdas, te dije que vomité después de la ronda de chupitos, no que tuviera resaca —dice Bella mientras le sigue por el parque—. Y si quieres saber la verdad, esa fue la única vez que hice algo así.

—Aquí está genial —dice Edward. Se sientan en lo alto de una pequeña colina, bajo un castaño japonés, apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol. Es un lugar especialmente bonito, a la sombra, rodeado de flores y con vistas a un lago artificial—. Y, ¿aún tienes contacto con alguna de tus antiguas amigas? O sea, ¿qué pasó con la chica de los chupitos?

Edward cambia de postura para estar más cómodo. Bella puede sentir cada movimiento que hace. Él estira las piernas y empuja las de ella como si, por un instante, estuvieran unidos por la cadera.

La primera reacción de Bella es apartarse, darle más espacio. Pero un segundo después se echa hacia atrás y deja la pierna muerta, apoyada contra la de él. Edward no parece darse cuenta. ¿Por qué? Aunque el contacto es muy sutil, especialmente después de lo ocurrido en el sofá, Bella es muy sensible a cada roce de su cuerpo contra el de él.

—No, la verdad es que ya no hablo con mis antiguas amigas —dice poco después—. Con Angela, la chica de la ronda de chupitos, hace meses que no hablo. —Bella se acaba el bocadillo y hace una bola con el papel.

— ¿No las hechas un poco de menos? —Bueno, sí, pero... —Bella piensa en las conversaciones telefónicas que solía tener con Angela. Se pregunta qué pensaría Angela de Edward y se imagina a las dos hablando de él. Es una lástima que no vaya a llamarla—. ¿Sabes por qué ya no llamo a mis antiguas amigas? —Bella se vuelve hacia Edward—. No puedo porque es demasiado doloroso. Al principio creía que el problema era que no podían entender mi situación. Verlas con sus padres haciendo las mismas cosas de siempre, en fin, es demasiado duro. Al principio parece que las cosas siguen igual pero, entonces, al final del día, ellas vuelven a sus vidas de siempre, al mundo que siempre han conocido, y yo sigo encallada en el mío, en este nuevo mundo en el que me he despertado. Soy como una turista en sus vidas. —De los nervios, empieza a romper el papel del bocadillo en mil pedazos.

Edward le coge los papeles de la mano con suavidad, hace una bola con el suyo, y los tira en una papelera que hay cerca.

—Tú dices que me equivoco con mi hermano —continúa Bella—. Pero en parte es por eso que sé que tengo razón. Yo no hago más que recordarle cómo solía ser su vida.

Nunca podrá librarse de eso, ni siquiera durante cinco minutos. He invadido su mundo.

Cada vez que me ve sabe que algo ha cambiado para siempre. —Hace una pausa—. Perdona. Tú me haces una simple pregunta y yo... Mira, es que ni siquiera me apetece hablar de estas cosas. Hazme un favor, ¿vale?

—¿El clima de Kuala Lumpur? —Edward arquea las cejas.

—Bueno, lo que sea, da igual

—Vale... ¿sabes qué estaba haciendo cuando me llamaste?

—Mmm... —Bella piensa un poco—. ¿Mirando el partido?

— ¿Qué partido? —pregunta Edward confuso.

—No sé, ¿no hacen algo de deporte?

— ¿Te refieres a Las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol?

—Por ejemplo.

—Vas unos diez días adelantada.

—Vale, pues, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

—Estaba leyendo _La tempestad._

—Oh. —Bella se queda pensativa—. Y... —empieza.

—Puede que tengas parte de razón —reconoce Edward—. Es mejor que _Macbeth._

— ¡Te lo dije!

—He dicho que puede que tengas parte de razón. No puedes compararlas porque son muy diferentes. Quiero decir, que _La tempestad _es romántica y mágica... ¡Eh! ¡Mira eso!—interrumpe Edward—. Mira, en el estanque.

— ¿Qué? —Bella sigue su mirada pero no ve qué es lo que le interesa tanto, solamente hay un hombre saliendo de la barca.

—La está dejando allí mismo —dice Edward. Está emocionado—. Se supone que las tienes que devolver, lo sé porque he alquilado una barca un par de veces. Es muy caro, pero ¡el tipo ese la está dejando allí! Vamos. —Se levanta, coge a Bella de la mano y la arrastra detrás de él colina abajo.

— ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? —dice Bella cuando Edward se mete en la barca.

—Perdona. —Edward la mira fijamente—. Salgo a remar al río tres veces por semana, ¿crees que podré remar en un estanque?

—Lo que tú digas —contesta Bella encogiéndose de hombros. Luego monta en la barca con cuidado y se sienta mientras él coge los remos y la lleva hacia el centro del estanque—. Entonces, ¿Andy y tú conseguisteis bajar tres minutos o el tiempo que fuera —no me acuerdo— de vuestra marca? —Dirás diez segundos. —Edward sigue remando—. Hacemos los 2.500 en ocho minutos y doce segundos ahora mismo. Si bajamos tres minutos estaríamos batiendo el récord mundial con un buen margen. De todos modos, no creo que vayamos a mejorar los ocho con doce. Andy no se esfuerza demasiado y a mí no me importa lo suficiente.

Únicamente hago remo porque me gusta salir al río pronto por la mañana.

Bella observa la habilidad de Edward al remar. Hay algo relajante e hipnótico en sus movimientos. No puede apartar la mirada del suave vaivén de sus brazos, fuertes y un poco bronceados.

Sumerge la mano en el agua y deja que el movimiento de la barca la arrastre, formando una pequeña ola. Quizá sea por lo destrozada que está de la noche anterior, o tal vez el suave sonido de los remos entrando en el agua, Bella no lo sabe y no le importa. Lo único de lo que está segura es de la paz que siente en su interior, de que se siente mejor de lo que se ha sentido en días, o incluso semanas. Mira a _Edward _con los ojos entrecerrados y lo último que ve antes de caer dormida es su sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola, nuevo capítulo :)**

**Alguien me puede dar información sobre alguna beta -que no sea de FFDA- ya que no tengo facebook.**

**Gracias**


End file.
